One Avatar Is Plenty!
by WolfRain001
Summary: What happens when four teens get dropped into the Avatar world? But what if these teens had bending powers in their world? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a random story Idea i had. It involves the four characters from Journal of a Freak: Daughter of Darkness. Cody, Diana, Nick and Jasper. I hope you enjoy it :D

Disclamer: You caught me! I totally own Avatar: The Last Airbender...and I'm rich! ...Well, it's obvioius that none of that previous sentance is true...so, yeah, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

><p>~Diana's POV~<p>

"Ok, so….I'm lost…in a jungle…lovely." I muttered to myself as I started to walk off. "Ok…I need to find out where I am and what is going on!" I said as I picked up my pace. I continued to jog until I had found a road. "I better follow this! It'll lead me to a town right?" I asked myself as I grinned confidently.

I started to run and I had gone, oh, I'd say about two miles or just about when I ran into something. I, being the agile person I am, landed right on my butt. "Watch where you're going!" Ah, so I had run into someone and not something. "You stupid girl. I could have you killed for that. I'm in a hurry!"

Correction. Something…I finally looked up to see this guy dressed in all red with his hair pulled up into a ponytail- and let me tell you it didn't work for him at all. He had a large scar on his left eye and an old man was behind him. "Prince Zuko…it wasn't her fault. She just wasn't paying attention that's all." the old man said and his voice pretty much glowed with wisdom…if that's possible.

"Yea. I apologize. I was trying to get to a town. You see I'm lost and…" I was cut off by the boy, well teenager, waving his hand, "Let's go Uncle. We have work to do…" his voice was rough as he walked off with a determined look in his eyes. "Well…isn't he nice." I muttered to myself.

I looked up when I heard the old man chuckling as he offered a hand to help me up. "Oops…I said that out loud….didn't I?" I asked as I sighed. "I really need to stop talking to myself…it's not good for my health." I said chuckling a little. "I apologize for Prince Zuko…he's just a bit confused at the moment." he said kindly lifting me up.

"Well…that's not an excuse to be pushing people around. I'm more confused than he is and I'm not pushing you guys around. If I started acting like that I think Cody just might cut my tongue off…after a good talking to of course." I said pointedly and then realized something. "Wait…did you say Prince Zuko? Like, Fire Lord Ozai's son?" I asked kind of spazzing out.

The old man nodded slowly as if he was trying to process why I had suddenly gone stiff. "So, you're Iroh?" I asked starting to put two and two together. He nodded once again and had a curious look on his face. "That's why you sounded familiar! Oh my sweet Lord….I've landed in Cody's favorite anime…or something like it. I need a Dr. Pepper." I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose to fight off the future headache I could foresee.

"Miss…are you ok?" Iroh asked and I waved my hand. "Yeah…I'll be fine in a minute or so." I said sitting back down in the dirt. "Uncle! Come on!" I heard Zuko's voice yelling impatiently behind me. Iroh ignored him and held out his hand to help me up once again, "Would you like to join us? You said you were lost do you know where you came from?" he asked kindly. I shook my head no and took his offered hand once again.

"Then I would be honored if you would join my nephew and I on our journey." he said smiling kindly, he hadn't released my hand so he pulled it under his arm like he was escorting me somewhere important. I nodded, "I would be honored to join you." I said smiling as his smile grew into a grin. "Excellent! I shall make some tea!" he said as we walked toward, what I could now see, a fire nation ship.

"Why are you bringing her?" Zuko asked glaring at me. I resisted the urge to flinch. "She had nowhere else to go and I would like some company on this ship." Iroh said patting my hand kindly. "Now you two talk and I'll go make us some tea." he said nodding idly. After he walked off and the ship got moving, Zuko and I stood staring at each other.

"Hi." I said deciding to break the ice, "My name is Diana Kirby. I like swimming and…a lot of other stuff that it would take too long to mention." I said smiling. He looked at me oddly, "What?" he asked as I continued to look at him expectantly. "Well you are sapposta tell me your name, even though I already know it, and stuff you like or hate. It's easy! Go ahead and try it." I said smiling.

Zuko rolled his eyes and I crossed my arms waiting for him to say something, "My name is Zuko…I don't particularly like anything…and I hate a lot of things. Now leave me alone." he said walking off and I giggled. He was so adorable. I walked off trying to find Iroh wondering where in the storyline we were.

We had been traveling for about a day or two and I was on the deck with Uncle Iroh, he'd asked me to call him that… So Adorable!, and Zuko was glaring off into the distance. I had gotten use to Zuko being weird but I wish he was a bit more…I don't know…talkative? I knew he would be later but that's a long time away from what I gathered.

Suddenly, just as I was beginning to get how to play the game Iroh was trying to teach me, a bright light lit up the sky In a tunnel like structure. I gasped and got up and walked next to Zuko. "It's him isn't it?" I asked in a low voice and Zuko looked at me in surprise. "It's him Uncle! It's the Avatar!" Zuko yelled turning around.

Uncle Iroh hadn't moved from his spot at the game board he had set up. "Don't jump to conclusions Prince Zuko. The Avatar probably died. It's been one hundred years." he said with a sigh. "He's alive! I know he is! Head for that light." Zuko yelled to his captain, who muttered back a 'yes, Prince Zuko' before heading to change our course.

I walked back over to Uncle Iroh and sat down. _"Well…at least I know what's going on now." _I thought to myself before trying my hand at the solitaire like game.

~Cody's POV~

"Cold…so cold…" I muttered with chattering teeth. Why, out of everywhere, did I get stuck where it was snowing all the time! I sighed before looking up, "Is that a village up ahead? Please be a village!" I said as I picked up my pace heading for this little village looking thing by a lot of water.

I started to walk up to this little opening and suddenly something whooshed past me. I shook my head but continued walking. As I walked in I saw a little group of people looking at this crumbling tower made of, what else? snow. "Uh hello? Can you help me?" I asked with my teeth still chattering.

"Oh poor girl! She must be freezing." a woman said walking off, to get clothes I hope. She came back with a jacket as this guy was waving a stick around talking about how I was a stranger and couldn't be trusted.

I sighed and walked over and hit him on the head, "I am a girl…who is walking around in snow…in shorts and a tank top! I am not a threat you loon!" I yelled rolling my eyes at him and suddenly there was a popping sound from the crumbling tower.

"Who's this?" a young boy, about twelve I'd say, walked over. I looked at him for a second before rubbing my eyes and then looking at him again. "Aang?" I asked and the boy looked confused. "How do you know my name?" he asked looking innocent. "huh? Oh I just do….so…we're in the south pole huh? Interesting." I started walking around ignoring the looks I was getting.

"So… you are Sokka!" I yelled at the boy who had been calling me a threat earlier. "Yes…how do you know my name? are you a Fire army scout?" he asked holding up his stick thing. "No I'm not. I promise." I said smiling at the woman who brought me a coat. "Thank you!" I said to her and she smiled and nodded. I walked over and sat by the fire and started to get feeling back in my numb limbs. "This is going to be quite an adventure." I said to myself as Sokka, Aang and Katara walked over to me.

"Hey I'm Katara, this is my brother Sokka and this is Aang." she said as she sat down. I nodded, "I'm Cody." they nodded and Aang laughed, "That's a weird name." he said and I laughed, "Yeah, I guess to you guys it would be." Aang nodded, "Katara and I are going to go Penguin Sledding! Do you want to come?" he said grinning at me. I shook my head, "I'm going to stay here and warm up a little and I'll watch Sokka brief his troops." I said giggling as Sokka got up to gather up the little boys of the village.

Katara giggled, "we'll see you when we get back." she said waving as Aang pulled her off where the penguins were supposedly. I watched Sokka talk to the little boys and couldn't contain my laughter at the ridiculousness of it all. "Diana would love this…I hope she got here. That also makes me wonder where Nick and Jasper are…I hope everyone is ok." I wondered out loud.

"Friends of yours?" Gran Gran asked as she walked over to me. "Yea…we must of gotten split up and I'm a bit worried about them." I said honestly, knowing I could trust the kind old lady. She nodded and then suddenly a flare lit up the sky. "oh no." I muttered and got up. "This is not good…"

~Diana's POV~

I sighed, I had been watching Zuko train for the past thirty minutes and I could tell he was starting to get upset. "No no no! you're doing it wrong…" Iroh went off into this long rant of how the fire bending should really be done. "The Avatar has had a hundred years to master the elements! I don't have the time to waste on this! You **will** teach me the advanced set." Zuko said glaring at his uncle.

"Alright. After some tea." he said and Zuko rolled his eyes. "I wanna try!" I said jumping up from where I was perched on the edge of the ship. Zuko rolled his eyes, "Go ahead." he said motioning to where two of the crew were waiting. I walked over grinning and breathed in, "Ok lets see how much I can fail." I muttered to myself.

I brought my hands down to my waist and breathed in before turning and punching the air aiming at one of the men. "Ha!" I yelled and nothing happened. I sighed, "Well….that was a lost cause." I muttered and I heard Zuko laughing. "You can't fire bend! You're useless!" he said after he finished laughing…which wasn't long. I turned around, "Oh yea! Well I can still take them out without fire bending!" I yelled and he smirked, "Then do it." he said waving his hands at them.

I sighed and turned around. "Nothing has changed right? I can still kick their butts." I said facing them once again. "Come. And don't wait for me to make the first move this time." I said rolling my eyes. They looked at each other and then both let fire shoot out of their fists toward me.

I sighed and closed my eyes as the fire came toward me. I heard Iroh come back, "What's going on?" I heard him ask I didn't hear Zuko's answer as I lifted my hands and water did my bidding and blocked the fire. I opened my eyes and twirled incasing both of the fire benders in ice. "Ha! Take that Zuko." I said smirking. I turned to see their mouths dropping open.

"What?" I asked confused. "You're a water bender!" Zuko said in an accusing voice. "Um…yea I guess you could say that…" I said wondering what was wrong with that. Just as Zuko was going to answer me the captain came on deck, "Prince Zuko Sir. A fire ship flair was set off and we saw the Avatar, or supposedly, heading to a village. Would you like us to set our course there?" he asked with a bow.

Zuko nodded, "Yes. Set course for his hideout." he said dismissing him with a wave. "suit up men." Zuko said and the men nodded. "I wanna go!" I said grinning walking off. Zuko grabbed the back of my shirt, "No. you will stay here with Uncle." he said glaring at my back.

I pouted, "Why?" I asked and Zuko glared harder, "I don't want to have to take care of you." he said as he let go of my shirt. I rolled my eyes, "Fine. But you better keep one eye open when you sleep tonight." I said smirking as I started to come up with his death in my head. Zuko rolled his eyes and walked off to get all suited up for battle with the Avatar.

~Cody's POV~

After Aang and Katara came back, Aang was told to leave so he started off. "Aang…can I come with you?" I asked knowing I might regret it. Aang grinned at me and nodded so I followed him off and tried to climb on Appa. Aang laughed slightly and lifted me up on him and I smiled at him. "Thanks Aang. But don't do it again." I said laughing. He laughed as well and we headed off for an iceberg…great.

We hung out around the iceberg until Aang saw the fire nation ship pull up to port. I sighed and grabbed his arm before he headed off, "I'm coming with you. I know you're the Avatar." I said and Aang looked a bit ashamed. "I won't tell anyone until they find out." Aang nodded slowly, "How long have you known?" he asked as we started to go off toward the village, Appa was still not flying so I held on to Aang as he flew with the glider.

"Since I saw you." I said and he nodded. When we started to get near I could see that Sokka had already gotten his butt kicked and Zuko was threatening the village people with fire. I sighed, "I can't wait til he's nicer." I muttered lowly and Aang looked at me in confusion. "Never mind me. Just go do you're stuff!" I yelled and he dropped me in front of the village people and started to fend off Zuko. With one hit Zuko landed in front of his men with his butt sticking up in the air and his helmet landed on him. I giggled and told the village people to get behind me.

"You're the Avatar? Impossible!" Zuko yelled when he got up. His eyes blazing. I sighed, too bad I had Nick. Zuko started shooting off fireballs and I got ready to block any if I had to. Aang looked back at the scared faces of the villagers and froze. "If I go with you will you promise to leave the villagers alone?" Aang asked holding his staff to the side. Zuko nodded and Aang walked forward.

"Aang! No!" I yelled even though I knew what would happen. Katara took a step forward, "Aang." she said in a sad voice. I sighed as they took Aang away. "Well Katara. They took Aang. What are you gonna do about it?" I asked crossing my arms. She tightened her hands until they were in fists and she turned to Sokka.

"Sokka…I know you don't like Aang but we have to do something! We just can't…" Sokka shushed his sister, "Are you coming with me or what?" he asked motioning to a boat with supplies in it. Katara grinned and hugged him. I smiled as Gran Gran walked up, "Here take these. You'll need them for the long journey ahead of you." she said smiling. I walked up, "You guys do know we won't be able to catch the ship in that." I said motioning to the small boat in front of me.

Sokka raised an eyebrow, "We? You're coming with us?" he asked still a bit cautious of me. I rolled my eyes, "Ok first, you need me to help you guys out. Two, of course I am! I have to help save Aang! And third…it could help me find my friends." I said smiling. Katara grinned and hugged me, I forced myself not to flinch or push her back and after she was done I looked around.

"We need a fast way to find them." I said and Katara sighed, "Appa!" she yelled seeing the Bison walk towards us. "you really enjoy taking me out of my comfort zone don't you?" Sokka asked as Katara and I started to load up Appa.

~Diana's POV~

I was bored…to tears…literally. I had gotten one of the crew to sit there and listen to my troubles… "Nick is not a good guy…I hate his guts…he stole my best friend and now I'm stuck here and I don't know where they are…and I even miss Nick!" I sniffed a little and ignored the poor crew guy that had to sit and listen to me whine.

I heard the troops coming back and grinned, "Zuko's back!" I yelled standing up. "I'm going to ignore that you just sighed in relief." I said to the guy and he walked off quickly. "Zuko!" I yelled nearly attacking him in a hug until I saw Aang standing there tied up. I sighed as I walked over. "you actually did it…" I said laughing inwardly.

"Hi!" I yelled in Aangs ear. He jumped and looked at me oddly. "uh…hi." he said grinning. Zuko held up his staff, "This will make an excellent gift for my father…I guess you wouldn't know of fathers….being raised by monks." Zuko said solemnly. "Zuko…he knows of fathers…he had to have had one." I said rolling my eyes.

Zuko ignored me, "take this to my cabin." he said handing the staff to Uncle Iroh and walking off. Iroh looked at the staff for a moment before handing it to a different guy. "Take this to his cabin will you?" he asked before walking off. I sighed as I saw Aang watching his staff being taken away. A few moments later I heard a bunch of commotion and a guy ran up on deck, "The Avatar escaped!" he yelled and I started to walk downstairs.

I walked toward Zuko's room and passed several beat up fire benders. I saw Aang running into Zuko's cabin and walked up to the door. "Hey Zuko?" I asked and the door slammed in my face. I crossed my arms and waited.

A few seconds later the door opened and Aang stood there staring at me. "What? I'm not gonna stop you. The opening is that way." I said pointing off in a direction. "Why?" he asked and I shrugged. "I just don't think its necessary." He nodded and ran off. I walked in where Zuko was getting up, "C'mon sleeping beauty. Your honor is leaving." I said sadly as I watched him run off.

I waited for a moment or two and then went up just in time to see Aang go into Avatar State. "Wow!" I said as I stood quietly, still inside trying to stay out of the way. "Shoot him down!" Zuko yelled and he, along with Iroh, shot a fireball at Appa. "No!" I yelled, knowing it would get pushed back. It was too late and the fireball hit the rocks and they started to fall around the boat.

I blinked twice when I saw that there were four people in Appa's saddle and not just three. "Hmm…odd." I said before going to help defrost some men Katara had frozen. "We need to stay on his trail! Quick find a place to repair the ship!" Zuko turned and saw them trying to defrost the men.

"After you're done finishing that." he said walking off. I sighed and lifted my hand and the water unfroze and wrapped around my hand. "You heard Prince Zuko. Let's get moving." I said getting all the water off of the deck so I could find a place to sit.

~Cody's POV~

"Alright…so we're all together again…so? Where to now?" I asked sighing because I knew where we were going already. "To the North Pole!" Aang said smiling. I sighed, "Of course." we had already gotten around the whole…Aang is the Avatar speech thing and I giggled as Aang pulled out a map.

"Alright now. This is important we're going to stop here to ride the giant coy fish, here and here to ride the giant spider monkeys….they don't like people riding them but…that's the fun part!" Aang said with his eyes glowing. I laughed and started to prepare my mind for the adventure ahead of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next one y'all! :) i'm glad y'all have liked this so far.

* * *

><p>~Diana's POV~<p>

I looked around nervously. We had landed in a fire nation ship yard to repair our ship so Zuko could get back on the Avatars trail. "Don't mention the Avatar. If we do every fire bender in the fire nation will be out looking for him." Zuko said and Iroh and I both nodded.

"Well well, if it isn't the banished Prince." a guy said as he walked up. I knew it was Admiral Zhao. I narrowed my eyes when his eyes swept over me. "Captain Zhao." Zuko said his voice laced with malice. "It's Commander now." Zhao said grinning. "What brings you here? And who is this lovely lady?" he asked holding his hand out to take mine.

I narrowed my eyes a bit more but offered my hand anyway. He kissed it lightly and I quickly withdrew my hand as Zuko continued talking. "We need our ship repaired." he said being careful what he said. "Well… that's a lot of damage…do tell me what happened." Zhao said in his snakey voice.

I despised this guy…if my memory serves me right this guy kills the moons spirit…yea definitely not a friend of mine. "Well…that's an interesting story…" Zuko said and I had to hold in my laughter at his face. "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened." Zuko said putting his hands behind his back.

"Oh! Right….of course…what did we crash or something." he asked and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing my head off. "Yes! You see there was this Earth Kingdom ship and we crashed right into it." Zuko said crossing his arms. "You will have to fill me in on all the details. How bout some tea?" Zhao asked and I flinched. "Actually we have to be going." Zuko said starting to walk off and I started to follow him but Iroh stopped us.

"Zuko show your respect. Do you have Ginseng tea? It's my favorite." Uncle Iroh said as he followed Zhao off to his quarters. Zuko let out an irritated growl and fire shot out of his clenched fists. I sighed before walking after Iroh. We were sitting down drinking tea when Zhao asked once again who I was.

"Oh forgive my rudeness! This is Diana." Iroh said smiling at me. I inclined my head to the Admiral from where I was sitting next to Zuko. "Ah…what a beautiful name. What does it mean?" he asked smiling and I could tell he was trying to figure out if I was a threat to him or not.

"It means Divine One but my parents name me after the goddess of the moon." I said smiling slightly. "Interesting." Zhao said smiling at me. "How did you come to be in the banished prince's company?" he asked and I sat down the tea cup, that I hadn't drinking any from, "They were so kind as to take me in when I was lost. So I joined them in their quest." I said forcing myself to once again smile at the slimy jerk in front of me.

"So you are trying to help Zuko regain his honor by catching the Avatar? Do you believe he's still out there?" Zhao asked raising an eyebrow. I sighed, "I don't believe he's still out there." I answered after giggling at Uncle Iroh knocking over a suit of armor. "But if that is their quest…so be it. I will follow along." I said smiling, "And maybe I'll find my lost companions." I muttered mostly to myself but Zuko and Zhao both heard me.

"So you are looking for your lost companions? How many are lost?" Zhao asked and I could feel Zuko tense up next to me for some reason. "Three…or at least there were…I don't know anymore." I said thoughtfully. "Why so many questions Admiral Zhao?" Uncle Iroh asked saving me from another question I didn't want to answer.

"I'm just curious about this beauty you brought here." he said smiling kindly. "So…how does your search for the Avatar go?" Zhao asked directing his gaze toward Zuko. "We haven't found him yet." Zuko said looking away. "Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago. Along with the rest of the air benders." he said with a small smirk. He turned around and I full out glared at his back and he froze, "Unless…you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive." he said turning and looking at Zuko.

"No. Nothing." Zuko said still looking away. Zhao turned fully around and I managed to wipe the glare off of my face, it had only been wiped halfway off before. "Prince Zuko, The Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left…" he leaned in toward Zuko. "You'll tell me what you've found." Zhao finished glaring slightly.

"I haven't found anything…it's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago…Come on Uncle, Diana we're going." Zuko said standing up. I giggled and Zuko turned and looked at me odd. "What?" he asked glaring slightly. I shook my head, "Nothing. Nothing at all Prince Zuko." I said smiling happily and Iroh winked at me.

Zuko rolled his eyes and started to walk towards the door but was stopped by two of Zhao's guards. One of the Guard saluted Zhao, "Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you ordered. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape." he said and Zuko froze up. "Now tell me…How did your ship get damaged?" Zhao asked smirking.

~Cody's POV~

We had decided to go to the Eastern Air Temple first on our journey to the North Pole and Aang was excited! "Wait til you see it Katara! The Air Temples are some of the most beautiful places of the world!" he said excitedly and Katara nodded smiling, "Just remember Aang…it's been one hundred years. a lot of things can change…" Katara said gently.

I looked down where Sokka was sleeping. "Come on Sokka! It's time to go explore the Air Temple!" I yelled and Sokka mumbled something incoherent. "Sleep now…Temple later!" Sokka finally said and I giggled at the frustrated look on Aangs face. I grinned at the devious look on his face and handed him the stick.

"Sokka! Wake up! There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!" Aang yelled dragging the stick along Sokka's sleeping bag. "AHHH! Get it off! Get it off!" Sokka yelled jumping around until he tripped and landed on his face, still in the sleeping bag. "You're awake! Great!" Aang said grinning. We got back on Appa and started to go to the Air Temple. Sokka started fishing through bags. "Whatcha doing Sokka?" I asked tilting my head a bit.

"Looking for food. I'm starving! Aha!" he said holding up a bag and then digging in it. "Hey! Who ate my blubbered seal jerky?" he asked pouting. "Oh that was food? I used it to start the campfire last night….sorry." Aang said laughing sheepishly. "You What? Aww…no wonder they flames smelled so good…" Sokka said dreamily. "Uh…guys…I think we lost him…" I said waving my hand in front of his face.

I gigged along with Katara and Aang. When we finally landed at the Air Temple I jumped off of Appa and stretched my legs. The place looked so…empty. "So…where do I get something to eat?" Sokka asked looking around. Katara rolled her eyes at him and started to go off into a lecture about being disrespectful. I grinned at Aang from where we were standing and when Sokka and Katara finally caught up Aang pointed to this odd playing field.

"That's where my friends and I use to play air ball!" Aang said grinning. "and over there is where the flying bison use to sleep! And…" he broke off with a sigh. "What's wrong Aang?" I asked frowning because I already knew the answer. "This place use to be full of monks, lemurs and bison…I can't believe how much it's changed." he said sadly. "So how do you play this air ball game?" Sokka asked and I giggled knowing how much pain he'd be in later.

After they played air ball, Aang won of course, we continued onto the actual temple. Katara, Sokka and I had found a fire bender helmet so we knew they had been here but we kept it a secret from Aang. "Hey guys! I want you to meet someone!" Aang yelled and we walked over. After Aang had finished his whole talk about monk Gyatso we headed toward the Air Temple for Aang to met whoever was going to be in there.

"But…no one could have survived in there for a hundred years!" Katara protested and I sighed. "Aang survived for a hundred years in the iceberg!" I said and Sokka nodded stroking his chin, "she does have a point." he said wisely then he brightened up, "Maybe the person in there has meat!" he yelled and he ran full speed at the door and crashed into them before falling back on his butt.

" I don't suppose you have a key Aang?" he asked smiling. Aang shook his head, "the key Sokka…is air bending." he grinned and breathed in before holding up his hands and opening up the door with his air bending. After the door opened we all cautiously walked in. "Hello? Anyone in here?" Aang asked and I followed behind him closely.

~Diana's POV~

I was seriously getting tired of sitting in the chair. "So a twelve year old beat you and your men?" Zhao asked glaring at Zuko. "you're more pathetic than I thought." I really didn't like this man. "I underestimated him once, but it won't happen again." Zuko said while he glared at Zhao.

"No. it won't. you won't have a second chance." he said cruelly. Zuko stiffened up, "Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I…" he started but he was cut off by Zhao turning on him sweeping his arm around. "And you failed! Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in your hands! He's mine now." Zhao said turning toward the door. Zuko growled and launched himself at Zhao but I caught him.

"Zuko! Please." I said as I wrapped my arms around his chest trying to pull him back. Zhao laughed, "Keep them here." he said to his guards. Zuko kicked a table sitting in front of our chairs into pieces since he couldn't go after him since I still had my arms wrapped around his chest. "More tea please." Uncle Iroh said perfectly calm.

"Zuko calm down please." I murmured into his back. Zuko was still breathing heavily and every time he breathed in his body heat shot up and I flinched every time it happened. "You should listen to Diana. Calm down it won't do any good in this situation." Iroh said and Zuko seemed to calm down a bit. I sighed in relief but didn't let go.

"Let go." he said gruffly and I quickly let go blushing slightly. "Sorry…" I said as I sat back down avoiding his eyes. He sat back down and crossed his arms and I heard Uncle Iroh chuckling. I was curious so I looked over at him and saw him motion to Zuko. I looked over at Zuko and giggled at seeing a slight tint of pink on his cheeks. Just then Zhao came back in and I glared.

"My search party is ready. Once I'm out to sea, my guard will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go." he said smiling in triumph. "Why? Afraid I'll stop you?" Zuko asked crossing his arms tighter to his chest. "you? Stop me? Impossible." Zhao said laughing. Zuko stood up his eyes blazing, "don't underestimate me Zhao. I will capture the Avatar before you!" he said and I tensed up ready to tackle him if I had to.

"Prince Zuko! That's enough." Uncle Iroh said as he stood up. "You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you…you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you." I flinched at Zhao's words knowing what it would lead to. "you're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne." Zuko said glaring.

"if your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now. Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation." Zhao said stepping closer to Zuko. "That's not true!" I yelled standing up glaring fully at Zhao but my glare was blocked by Zuko's back. "Stay out of this Diana." Zuko said and I sat back down and Zuko followed my example and sat as well. "You have the scar to prove it Zuko." Zhao said smirking. Zuko let out a cry of frustration and anger and launched to his feet bringing his face within inches of Zhao's.

"Would you like one to match?" Zuko yelled. "Is that a challenge?" Zhao asked smirking. "An Agni Kai. At sunset." Zuko said and I let out a huff. "Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle and your girlfriend will do." Zhao said as he walked out of the tent. "She's not my girlfriend!" Zuko yelled outraged. "Prince Zuko…have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?" Iroh asked concerned. Zuko looked away, "I will never forget." he said and I sighed.

~Cody's POV~

We walked around the room and there were a million statues! We walked around looking at every one of them. "Aww! Where's the meat!" Sokka yelled in a forlorn tone and I laughed. "You are a typical boy." I said to him as I chuckled. "Who are all these people?" Katara asked looking at a statue of a woman. "I'm not sure…but I feel like I know them." Aang said uncertainly.

"Hey! This one is an air bender! And that one is an water bender!" I said pointing to the statues. "They are lined up in a pattern!" Katara said. "your right! Air, water, earth and fire!" I said grinning as they finally got it. "That's the Avatar cycle." Aang said scratching his head. "Of course…the Avatar is reincarnated into the next cycle when he dies." I said looking at Avatar Kyoshi. I glanced over to Aang who was standing in front of the Avatar Roku statue. "Hey, Aang…" I said waving my hand in front of his face. "Katara…we lost another one…Aang…snap outta it!" I said shaking his shoulders gently.

"huh?" Aang asked kind of dazed. "Who's that?" Katara asked staring at the statue. "That's Avatar Roku….the Avatar before me." Aang said smiling slightly. "You were a fire bender? No wonder I didn't like you." Sokka said idly staring off into space. "There's no writing how did you know his name?" Katara asked as Aang shrugged and I giggled nervously at Sokka. "I don't know…I just know it." he said shrugging once again. "This couldn't get any weirder." Sokka said crossing his arms. "guys…we got company." I said in a hushed tone. "Hide!" Katara said and we all hid behind statues.

Aang and Katara together behind one and Sokka and I behind one. A long shadow advanced to us and I shuddered hoping it was just what I thought it was. The shadow looked like a fire bender's helmet with the two spikes. "Fire bender." Sokka whispered just as I thought about that. "Don't make a sound." he whispered. "You're making a sound." Katara said with an exasperated tone. "shh!" we all said together. Sokka took out his boomerang, "That fire bender won't know what hit him!" Sokka whispered getting ready. Aang tightened his grip on his staff and nodded at Sokka. They both leaped out weapons ready and I grinned as I jumped out as well.

Everything was silent for a few minutes and then, "Lemur!" Aang yelled looking at the little white and black flying lemur with bright green eyes. I laughed at Sokka who was drooling. "Dinner…" he mumbles. "Don't listen to him! You are going to be my new pet!" Aang said his eyes lighting up ten shades brighter than their normal gray. "Not if I get him first!" Sokka yelled. "Here we go." I said sighing as both of them lunged at the poor thing. That thing was certainly fast. They were gone and out of the hall before you could say 'run Aang….run!'.

I laughed my head off and Katara laughed along with me. We continued to look around at the statues. "This is so interesting." Katara said and I nodded my head agreeing. "Yes it really is. So do we have any plan after the North Pole?" I asked and Katara shook her head. "I guess that we try to find Aang an earth bending teacher and then a fire bending teacher." Katara said shaking her head, "I'm not sure where we'll get one but it will certainly be interesting." she said and in nodded agreeing with her. We continued walking around until we stopped at Avatar Roku.

I froze and tilted my head looking at it and suddenly the eyes lit up. "Diana!" I yelled, thinking Diana had lost it, as I turned around and starting to run. "Aang!" Katara yelled and we took off. We ran to a small building and we both saw Aang in the Avatar State with a orb of wind wrapped around him. "what happened?" Katara yelled.

"He found out the fire benders killed Gyatso and he lost it!" Sokka yelled over the wind whipping around us. "We better try to calm him down!" I yelled. "Yea! Before he blows us off the mountain!" Sokka yelled and Katara nodded and started to head toward him trying to clam him down.

~Diana's POV~

I flinched looking at the arena where we were and then I turned toward the sunset. It was beautiful! Hues of red, orange, pink, yellow and purple. It made me think of Cody and how much she'd love to be here. I sighed and turned back around and my eyes hardened when I looked over where Zhao was kneeling toward his four attendants. And then I looked at Zuko who was kneeling before Uncle Iroh and I.

"Zuko…" I said starting to tell him to back out of it. He looked up at me and I swallowed my words. "Be careful." I said smiling at his determined look. He rolled his eyes at me before getting up and facing Zhao. When they both faced each other their weird vest things slid off and the faced each other. "Remember your fire bending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons." Uncle Iroh said wisely. "I refuse to let him win." Zuko said with determination.

"This will be over quickly." Zhao said and I smirked. Suddenly the gong sounds and both men assume a fire bending stance. Zuko fired the first shot which passed harmlessly to Zhao's left. He fired again and this time it passes to Zhao's right without effect. Zuko fired several more and Zhao doges them all but blocked the last one. Frustrated, Zuko moves toward Zhao unleashing more fire from both his hands and his feet. It was like he was desperate to land a hit. Zhao dodged and blocked them all!

Zhao then crouched and shot a flam at a point on the ground in front of him. "Basics Zuko! Break his root!" Iroh yelled. And I felt like I need to add something in to that. "Listen to your Uncle and kick his butt Zuko!" I yelled grinning. Zhao smirked and started to fire many flames at Zuko. He was able to block them all though but on the last flame Zhao used both his hands knocking Zuko to the ground and sending him backwards. Zhao took a flying jump at Zuko but he wasn't fast enough! Zhao lands as Zuko tries to get up but Zuko rolled out of the way just in time…and as he was getting up, he swept Zhao's feet out from under him. But Zhao caught himself a little off balance though.

Zuko landed on his feet and he smiled slightly. Zuko advanced towards Zhao sending a flame through is feet with each step he took. Zhao was kept off balance and wobbled backwards. Iroh clenched his fists beside me in hope and I grinned. Zuko shot one more blast of fire and Zhao fell backwards and landed on his back. Zuko rushed up and got ready for the final blow. "Do it!" Zhao yelled at Zuko. Zuko released a blast of fire that hit above Zhao's head. "That's it? Your father raised a coward." Zhao said glaring at Zuko. "Next time you get in my way…I promise I won't hold back." Zuko said looking at him.

Zuko turned his back and began to walk away. Zhao got up and with a howl of anger he unleashed a whip of flame towards Zuko. "Zuko!" I yelled rushing forward to keep him from getting hit but I was beat to it by Uncle Iroh grabbing Zhao's foot and flicking his wrist which pushed Zhao back. They stare at each other for a moment before Zuko rushes to avenge the insult but Iroh stops him. Iroh turned to Zhao with a look of disappointment on his face.

"so this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat…Disgraceful." he said shaking his head. "Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you." Zuko looked at Iroh in surprise but Iroh wasn't finished. "thanks again for the tea. It was delicious. Zuko…Diana…lets go." he said nodding to me and Zuko. Iroh moved to leave and we followed close behind. I turned and looked at Iroh once again. "Don't do anything stupid Zhao…it will end badly." I warned before walking off after the guys.

"Did you really mean that uncle?" Zuko asked quietly. "Of course. I told you Ginseng tea is my favorite." he said nodding his head and I giggled at the look on Zuko's face. "Zuko…" when he looked at me I grinned. "I love your face!" I said giggling. He looked at me in shock and then suddenly I stiffened up. _"Diana!"_ a voice rang through my head and I dropped to my knees. "Cody?" I asked before passing out.

~Cody's POV~

I was slightly terrified. I mean the Avatar is floating in the air and I was about to be pushed off the mountain from the wind. "Boy am I glad Jasper doesn't have tantrums." I said…well I actually yelled but no one, not even Sokka who was standing next to me, heard me. "Aang! I know your upset! And I know how hard it is to lose people you love. I went through this when I lost my mother. All the air benders might be gone but…you still have a family! Sokka, Cody and I are your family now!" Katara calmly yelled trying to get through to Aang.

I sighed in relief when Aang started to descend. I ran forward and I heard Sokka follow me and I caught Aang when his feet hit the ground. The light from his eyes and his arrow slowly faded. "I'm sorry…" Aang said in a very tired voice. "It's ok Aang. We're here for you." I said smiling at the young boy I was holding up. "Yea. We won't let anything happen to ya big guy." Sokka said smiling.

We went back to the sanctuary and started to pack up our bags. "Alright! We're all packed. Ready to go guys?" I asked smiling at where Aang was standing looking at Avatar Roku's statue. "How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?" Aang asked confused. "Maybe you'll find a way." Katara said gently. They turned and we saw the lemur coming around carrying two armloads of fruit. He looked between Sokka and Aang and he quickly went over and dropped the fruit as Sokka's feet. And ran over to Aang.

I laughed as Sokka dived into the fruit and started to eat. "Hey little guy." Aang said as the lemur crawled up his arms and onto his shoulder. "looks like you made a new friend Sokka." I said grinning at him. "Talk later…must eat!" he said practically drooling over the food. After we finished pushing the stuff into Appa's saddle bags, I turned to locate Aang. I found him over by a cliff watching over the temples. "

You, me an Appa are all that's left of this place." Aang said talking to the lemur on his shoulder who chattered back. "We've got to stick together" he said grinning. "Hey guys! Meet the new member of our family." he said walking over to us. The lemur jumped off of Aangs shoulder suddenly and when he perched back on his shoulder he had the fruit Sokka was about to eat.

"What are you going to name him?" Katara asked as she and I giggled at Sokka's face still posed to eat the fruit. Aang giggled, "his name is Momo." he said grinning. I nodded my head, "That's a great name." I said grinning. As we flew away on Appa's back Aang looked back and watched the temple vanish in the clouds.

* * *

><p>Review if ya want!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the late update. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If i did...Zuko would never of had a ponytail hairstyle.

* * *

><p>~Diana's POV~<p>

When I woke up I heard someone yelling pretty close to me. "Fix her!" I heard someone yell and the room was uncomfortably hot. "I can't do anything else to help the young lady! I apologize!" someone else yelled and I flinched for a second as the room grew unbearably hot and then a door slammed. "I apologize for my nephew. He's just very worried about the young lady."

I finally registered a voice. I opened my eyes, I had kept them closed, and saw Uncle Iroh and some guy I didn't know. "Uncle…Iroh?" I asked confused. "What happened?" I asked trying to sit up but the other man pushed me back down. "Young lady you need to rest!" he protested and I sighed in irritation. "Fine. What happened?" I asked once again glaring at the man who held me down. "And you can let go now." I said and my voice turned icy. He nodded and pulled his hands back from my shoulders.

"You passed out at the Agni Kai." uncle Iroh said smiling but his eyes held a hint of worry. "Agni Kai?" I asked in a bit of a daze. I bolted up, "Zuko!" I yelled and I took off for the door but the guy grabbed me and started to push me back into the bed. "No! you have to rest!" he said trying to restrain me. I sighed in irritation, "Get off!" I yelled and brought my hands up freezing the guy in his tracks. Literally.

I glared at the man who looked shocked. And Iroh shook his head. I ran down the hall and crashed into the wall. "Ouch." I muttered and I heard the guy coming after me. I guess Iroh defrosted him or something. "Stop following me!" I yelled running down the hall. Not to find Zuko now…but to get away from the crazy guy following me! I ran down the hallway and decided I'd have better luck on the deck so I started up the stairs. "Wait!" I heard the guy yell and I sped up.

I wasn't looking where I was going and I smacked right into someone. "You woke up." I heard someone say as two hands on my shoulders balancing me so I wouldn't fall. I looked up and grinned, "Zuko! I found you." I said giggling and then I realized why I was running up here in the first place. "oh…there's this crazy guy following me…make him stop." I said pouting and Zuko let go of me and turned to face the opening to the dock and the guy ran up and nearly ran straight into Zuko's fist. Behind him came Uncle Iroh.

"I'm too old for all this running." he said laughing slightly and the noticed what was going on. I was hiding behind Zuko glaring at the guy that was trying to catch me. "Why are you attacking the doctor, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked scratching his head. Zuko didn't relax his fist but looked at Iroh. "What do you mean? Diana said that a crazy guy was chasing her." Zuko said glaring at the man when he said crazy. "The young lady is confused. She doesn't understand that I'm trying to help her get back up to one hundred percent healthy." the dude said and I glared at him.

"I'm already healthy! I'm walking aren't I? I could even kick Zuko's butt if I wanted too! I'm fine." I yelled crossing my arms. I felt Zuko heat up in front of me and he turned, "So you could kick my butt if you wanted too? Try it." he said putting his fist in front of my face. "Not now fire boy." I said pushing his arm away. Zuko's tempter shot up and I heard Iroh chuckling behind him. I peeked around Zuko to see him motioning to the doctor to go sit down.

"I guess I have no choice do I?" I asked re-crossing my arms. Zuko shot fire down at my feet and I did a flip jumping back to the wider part of the deck. "Zuko…be careful!" I yelled mock glaring at him. He continued to glare at me and he started to circle around me while still facing me. "Zuko…you know a prince shouldn't lose his temper as much as you do. Have you ever thought about anger management classes?" I asked in a singsong voice. Zuko let out a frustrated yell and started shooting fire off every which a way. I dodged everyone of them but didn't bend against him.

I sighed before jumping up in the air and landing behind Zuko. I put my hands on his back to keep myself behind him. He started turning and dodging and shooting fire out trying to catch me off guard but I stayed behind him. "Zuko. Relax. I was just kidding. I know you could probably kick my butt if you tried." I said in a low tone. I was a little upset since I'd picked on him so much to get him to try to kill me. Zuko stopped moving and I thought I had him calmed down….nope! Not even close.

He aimed at the ground and heated up all the metal under us. "No!" I yelled and I turned and took off for somewhere that wasn't ready to burn my skin off. I wasn't quick enough and my left foot got burnt. "Now Zuko." I said shaking my head. "That wasn't very nice. Now I'm mad…and no one likes me when I'm mad." I said looking up at him and glaring. I raised one hand and Zuko was surrounded by a giant water bubble. "Freeze." I said in a low tone and everything but Zuko's head was incased in ice.

"Let me out of here!" he yelled and I smirked. "No. you burned my foot. You don't deserve to be let out." I said and my smirk slowly turned into a small smile. "Promise me that at the next place we stop at we take some time to look around." I said smiling deviously at him. Zuko sighed in frustration and nodded slowly. I lifted my hand and the water collapsed around him and went back over the side of the boat.

"Yay! Wait where are you going?" I asked as Zuko walked off. "To my chambers." he said gruffly as he continued to walk away. "Aww Zuko wait up!" I said as I pouted and followed after him. Uncle Iroh laughed and I could hear him telling the doctor that his help was no longer needed and I smiled in victory. I hate all doctors…I'm still wary of letting Jasper heal me…it bothers me…a whole lot. Anyway I followed Zuko back to his room but was kicked out shortly after because he needed to change.

After pouting staring at his door for five minutes, I decided that I would change as well and went to dig through what clothes I had on the ship. That's why I wanted to stop and look through some shops next time we stopped. So I could get some decent clothes! Cody would die if she saw what I was wearing now.

I had been wearing black jeans when I got dropped into this world so they had been washed recently so I pulled them on but my shirt had died as of late…and when I say died I mean I had somehow managed to get a giant hole in the back of it so I had to wear some of the crew members shirts or Zuko's. This was my first time wearing anything from them though. Well, besides a pair of pants. I pulled one of the shirts out and slipped it on but it was too big for me. I looked around some more and managed to find this giant sash thing I used as I belt and I pulled the shirt around me until It sort of wrapped around me and then I tied the sash tight so it wouldn't slip off. It was right underneath my breasts so it showed off my slim hourglass figure, psh not!

My DC's had made it through my adventure of getting here so I pulled them on. Black with dark blue accents. "Alright! Now I need to do something with my hair." I said smiling to myself. Now I had been wearing my clothes and my hair just down but it was getting difficult. I mean my hair came down to my thighs…yea I had been growing it out but it seemed like a very bad idea here. I walked around until I found a comb and then went back to Zuko's room to bug him.

"Hey Zuko. You still alive in there?" I asked knocking on the door before walking in. he was sitting there in a robe like thing and he was meditating. in front of him there were four candles and the flame increased and decreased with the rhythm of his breathing. I shook my head at him and sat on his bed and started to comb out my hair. After I was halfway through it, I'm sure I looked like a monster, I realized It was just going to continuously get tangled up.

I sighed and then continued to finish getting it all combed out. After I was done I started to play with it trying to figure out how I was going to keep it out of the way when battles started to ensue. "You should get a hair tie and pull it up." I heard a silky, calm voice say and I looked up to see Zuko still off in his own little world but I could tell he was the one who spoke. I mean even though it was obvious because he was the only one in the room besides me…but I knew because he had a small smirk on his face.

"that's a good idea…but there's two problems with that." I said sighing. "And those are?" it shocked me that he actually replied. "Uh well one, I don't have any hair things. And two…well…I don't know how…" I said trailing off blushing. "My best friend Cody always did my hair when we were together but now she's lost somewhere." I said explaining when I saw him raise an eyebrow. He sighed and got up and walked over to his desk and pulled out a small bandana thing with the fire nation emblem on it. "Come here." he said and I got up from the bed and walked over to the chair he was pointing at.

He finally turned around and actually looked at me and smirked, "well, you look like you've lived in the Fire Nation your whole life." he said with a small chuckle. "Thanks! I think…" I said smiling at him and he nodded before reaching for my hair. "Wha-what are you doing?" I asked panicking a little. "Fixing your hair. Now stay still." he said and I sighed before sitting still. When he was done…some of my hair was pulled up into a ponytail thing…sort of like a bun but a bit smaller than a regular bun and the rest of it was pulled into two more ties but my bangs' were left down, they came to my shoulder, and framed my face. I stood up and looked In the mirror on top of the desk. "It's beautiful Zuko! Thank you!" I said smiling and without thinking I hugged him.

"Uh…you're welcome." I heard his voice rumble in his chest. Then he coughed and I realized I was still hugging him tightly. "Sorry" I said stepping back. "You smell good." I said nodding my head idly. "Wait! That's not weird at all…right?" I asked looking a bit panicky. "Uh no….not at all." he said looking away and I noticed a slight tint of pink on his cheeks. I giggled and sat back down on the bed and watched him go back to meditating.

"Zuko, why do you meditate?" I asked tilting my head at him curiously. "To calm myself and to strengthen myself for the fight with the Avatar." he said calmly still breathing in and out steadily. "Oh." I said and I stretched out on his bed, after grabbing a pillow, and stared at his back. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew the door was opening and Uncle Iroh came in.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar." Zuko said in a dangerously silky tone. Uncle Iroh entered a little hesitantly and I scrunched my nose up making a face as Zuko's back. "Well…there is news. But you won't like it. Don't get too upset." he said cautiously, I don't think he noticed I was on the bed yet. "Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now whatever you have to say I'm sure I can handle it." Zuko said and I smirked knowing that he was going to blow up.

"Alright!…We have no clue to his location." he said crossing his arms. "What?" Zuko said standing up quickly. The four candles that had been evenly moving with Zuko's breathing flared to the ceiling. Zuko turned to face his uncle and Iroh turned away from the flames and lifted his arm to protect himself. After the flames calmed he pulled a fan out of nowhere!

"you really should open a window in here." he said waving the fan and held in the urge to giggle. "Give me the map!" he yelled snatching it from Iroh. Zuko opened up and started to study it. "There have been numerous sightings of him but he is impossible to track down." Iroh said still fanning himself.

I got up slowly and started to inch my way over to where they were, avoiding what had been burned by the candles. "How am I gonna find him, uncle?" Zuko asked and I peeked over his shoulder to see that the map had X's and dots and circles where Aang had been apparently. "He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering." he said seriously.

I looked at the map and then up at Zuko and Iroh who looked at me. I burst out laughing, "Him? Master of evasive maneuvering?" I asked, between laughs, as I started to walk away. "That's the funniest thing I've heard all day!" I said as I walked off to find someplace cool to hang out.

~Cody's POV~

I sighed as I looked our map. We had been everywhere! "You don't really know where your going do you?" I asked looking at Aang. "Um…well…I know it's by water!" he said grinning. I looked over at Sokka who rolled his eyes and we both turned and looked down. "I guess we're getting close then." he said flatly and I giggled even though I was not in a good mood.

I mean come on! Surrounded by water? Me? Not a good combination unless I'm with Diana to keep the great white sharks away from me…yea just a little fear I have. Have you seen the teeth on those things? And Diana has the guts to call them cute! "and another thing I don't quite like is that we're going to Kyoshi! I mean…we should really just skip it but…then again…it makes absolutely no sense whatsoever! I mean it just ends up in disaster…except for Suki…but that's beside the point…stupid sharks." I rolled my eyes and noticed Sokka raise an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry. I was talking to myself in my head and then said something stupid so I rolled my eyes at myself…I was talking out loud wasn't I?" I said in a careless way as I looked back at the map. "Wait…Sokka…where's your pants?" I asked raising my eyebrow at his attire. Thankfully his robe like thing hid his oh so lovely boxers from my sight but his pants were indeed missing. "Katara is fixing them." he said carelessly and I scoffed before turning to see Katara was indeed fixing them.

I smirked when I saw Aang sitting there staring at her with Momo perched on his shoulder. "Cody, we really need to get you some new clothes the next time we shop. Do you have any money?" she asked, not looking up from her sowing. I looked down at the outfit I was wearing. I had a water tribe jacket thing on and underneath that I had on my bring red shorts and black tank top…yea wonderful. I also had my beat up sneakers…yea she was right. "Um…I totally agree with you but…no money do I have." I said sadly.

Katara laughed, "don't worry. We'll work something out." I nodded at her and looked back at the map. "Momo. Marbles please!" I heard Aang say to the lemur and looked up just in time to see Momo scramble out of Aangs shirt and drop two marbles in his hand. "Katara! Look at this!" he said and then started to spin the marbles around in his hands. "That's great Aang." Katara said absently, not even looking up. "But you didn't even look." Aang said pouting…which was adorable! Katara looked up, "that's great Aang!" she said smiling and then looked back down. "But I wasn't doing it." he said downcast.

Sokka waved an arm, "Stop bugging her airhead. You need to give girls space when they do their sowing." he said and then put his arms behind his head. Katara looked up with a slight glare, "What does sowing have to do with me being a girl?" she asked in annoyance. "Simple. Girls are better at fixing stuff than guys and guys are better at building and fighting. It's the natural order of things." he said perfectly relaxed. I glared at him before smirking at where Katara was fuming. "All done with your pants! And look at what a great job I did!" Katara said with fake happiness as she threw them at Sokka.

They landed in his face as he sat up quickly. "Katara! I can't wear these!" he yelled putting his hand through the hole in the seat of them. "Katara! Please!" he asked/pleaded. "Don't worry Sokka! Where we're going you won't need pants!" Aang said grinning. I groaned and next thing I knew we were on a beach on an island.

I sat down in the sand and sighed. "I am content." I said grinning as the sun seeped into my skin. "We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get some more air time before making another one?" Sokka asked looking around. "He's right. At this rate we won't get to the North Pole until spring!" Katara said in concern. Aang was looking out into the water, "But Appa's already tired! Aren't ya boy?" Aang asked Appa.

"I said aren't ya boy?" Aang asked elbowing Appa's side. Appa blinked once before yawning, inconvincibly I might add. "Yeah…that's real convincing. Still, it's hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster." Sokka said walking off a bit. "Look!" Aang yelled pointing to the water as a giant coy fish jumped out of it. "That's why we're here!" Aang said as he stripped down to his brown underwear. "Elephant coy! And I'm going to ride one! Katara you've gotta watch me!" he said excitedly and he made a dive into the water before jumping out with a shocked expression.

"Cold!" he yelled and I giggled at Sokka who looked at Katara and then made the crazy sign around his ear. I laughed before looking back out where Aang had resurfaced and was heading toward one of the elephant coy. The next time the fish came up Aang was holding on to the fin of it and I rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't do that for a million dollars" I muttered to myself before leaning back into the sand and absorbing my dearly loved sun.

Katara was laughing at Aang and waving to him and Aang grinned back at her and Sokka and Appa just stood there unimpressed as Momo jumped up and down clapping his hands. "He looks pretty good out there!" Katara said grinning and Sokka scoffed, "are you kidding? The fish is doing all the work." he said crossing his arms. Katara turned and her eyes went wide, "No Appa! Don't eat that!" she yelled running off to stop Appa. Aang turned around and saw Katara walk off and I could tell his grin faded.

I sat up quickly remembering what happened after words. "Aang! Get out of the water!" I yelled and then Sokka and I saw the large shadow heading toward Aang. "There's something in the water!" Sokka yelled as one of the coy fish got pulled under. Momo started jumping up and down and Katara came back, "What's going on?" she asked concerned at the way Sokka was flailing his arms. "Aang's in trouble! Aang get out of there!" he yelled at the top of his lungs…I was sure one would burst any second.

"Get out of there!" Katara screamed and I flinched at the high pitch. Aang looked back and looked puzzled at them jumping up and down waving their arms to him. Aang waved to us misinterpreting our call for him to get his butt back here. I smacked my forehead in annoyance. "I'm surrounded by idiots…." I mumbled and I heard Sokka stop yelling at Aang for a moment to complain about that. The coy fish that Aang was on bucked him off and when Aang came back up a giant fin appeared behind him. My mouth fell open.

"I'm going to die by a sea monster….Diana! Where are you when I need you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs in desperation. Aang slowly turned around, "AAAHHH!" he yelled and he took of toward the shore. I laughed as he crashed into Sokka. "What was that thing?" Katara asked, still in panicky mode. "I don't know." Aang said still a little shaken up. "Well lets not stick around to find out. Let's hit the road." Sokka said as he brushed the dirt off of himself.

Suddenly four green clad warriors dropped from the trees around us. The first warrior grabbed Sokka under her arms from behind and the second warrior pulled Katara's hood over her head. The fourth warrior trapped Momo in a small sack and they were thrown the ground. I dropped to my knees in a bow. I could feel their hesitation and I stood up, "I will willingly go with you." I said lowly so the others didn't hear me. The first one nodded, Suki I presume.

"Oof!" Momo uttered as the poor thing hit the ground. Ughs and Uhhs followed as Katara and Aang were thrown to the ground. "Oof! Or we could stay a while." Sokka said as he hit the ground. I was hit on the back of the head and the last thing I remember was seeing Suki glaring at someone behind me before I blacked out. When I woke up we were tied to a pole. I flinched because I was sandwiched between Aang and Sokka. I liked them but not this close…

"I told you I would go with you. There was no reason to hit me on the head you know." I said the Kyoshi warriors that were before us with the old guy. I got no reply as everyone else started to wake up. "you have some explaining to do!" the old man said and I sighed. "Show yourselves cowards!" Sokka yelled and I realized everyone but me still had on their blindfolds.

The warriors removed everyone's blindfolds and I sighed at Sokka's reaction. "Who are you? Where are the men that ambushed us?" he asked straining against the bonds. "Sokka…if you don't stop struggling I'm going to cut your head off!" I yelled and I could feel my temperature heat up. Well that's new. Suki stepped forward glaring at him, "there were no men. We ambushed you! Now tell us, what are you doing here?" she asked in a threatening tone.

Sokka laughed and I groaned, "There's no way you girls took us down." he said still laughing a little. "Sokka shut up. You're a moron!" I yelled and I swear I could feel the upcoming headache. Suki grabbed Sokka's collar and shook him, "a bunch of girls huh? The unagi's going to eat well tonight." she said glaring at him.

Katara blinked twice, "No, don't hurt him! My brother is just and idiot!" she said quickly. Aang sighed, "I'm sorry. This is my fault. I just wanted to ride the elephant coy." he said sadly. "How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies! Kyoshi has stayed out of the war so far and we intend to keep it that way!" the old guy yelled. Oyagi…that was his name!

I grinned because I remembered and then remembered what was going on so I quickly wiped it off of my face. "This island is named for Kyoshi? I know her!" Aang said grinning. "Ha! How could you possibly know Avatar Kyoshi? She was born here 400 years ago! She's been dead for centuries!" Oyagi said laughing. Aang looked around and I rolled my eyes when his gaze fell on me but then I smiled at him and he nodded. "I know here because…I'm the Avatar." he said seriously.

Oyagi's face showed shock and disbelief when I looked at him. I sighed, "once again I say it. Where is Diana when I need her!" I yelled and everyone looked at me weird. "You mention this Diana girl a lot…who is she?" Sokka asked, totally getting off topic.

"Diana? She's my best friend! She's lost somewhere here and I'm hoping she isn't in any trouble…she'd also be able to get us out of this with her sweet talk….well more like she'd talk until she said something intelligent that they agreed with….man I miss her." I said smiling to myself. Everyone ignored us and Suki shook her fist at Aang.

"That's impossible! The last Avatar was an air bender that disappeared a hundred years ago!" she said glaring suspiciously at Aang. Aang grinned widely, "That's me" Oyagi's eyes narrowed, "Throw the imposter to the unagi!" he yelled and I sighed. The warriors got into a fighting stance and each pulled two fans and started toward us menacingly.

"Aang….you might want to do your air bender thing…" I said lowly and Katara nodded, her eyes not leaving the Kyoshi warriors. Aang broke his bonds and leapt into the air and gracefully floated down in front of me. Several members of the town and gathered and there were sounds of 'aahs' coming from them and Oyagi and the warriors looked shocked.

"Yo-you really are the Avatar!" Oyagi said stunned. Aang grinned and reached into his shirt. "Now! Check this out!" he said and then he did the marble trick by spinning them around in his hands. The villager jumped and shouted with joy and one guy even foamed in the mouth…it was really weird. Oh well…might as well get us to people acting like this…I mean I am hanging out with the Avatar after all.

~Diana's POV~

We were just sitting down to eat when the guy came in with Zuko's salmon and said something to Zuko. "The Avatar is on Kyoshi?" Zuko yelled standing up. "Uncle, ready the rhinos. He won't get away from me this time." he muttered as he walked off. Iroh and I looked at the steaming fish that Zuko had left and I grinned as Iroh pointed to the fish, "Are you going to finish that?" he asked after Zuko.

Zuko stalked back and picked it up, "I was saving it for later." he said and he walked off. I giggled as Uncle Iroh crossed his arms and pouted. I got up and untangled my hair from my legs before kissing Iroh on the head lightly and walking after Zuko. "Zuko! Wait up!" I said pouting as he walked off quickly. Zuko didn't slow down or even acknowledge that I was behind him. I sighed as he almost shut the door in my face.

"Zuko you need to relax." I said putting my hands on his shoulders. True the only reason I had come in here was for a shot at the fish…but I might as well calm him down a little before annoying him and getting him all fired up again…Hehe fired up.

"You can't have the fish." Zuko said rolling his eyes. I sighed, "Who says I was after the fish? Maybe I just want to talk to my favorite fire bending prince." I said smirking to myself. "You can't have it." he said once again and I sighed and sat down facing him. "Ok, ok! I don't want your dang fish." I said pouting. "And don't think your puppy dog eyes will get it from me either." he said glaring at me.

I blinked, "Me?" I asked placing my hand on my chest. "I'm not capable of the puppy dog face." I said sighing. Zuko looked at me…was that a hint of fear in his eyes? "Then what is the face you're making now?" he asked leaning back slightly. "Face? What face? This is my face. No different." I said smiling gently at him. "Ok! You can have a bite." he said holding out the plate and I smirked before taking a bite off the plate.

"Oh that's really good." I said smiling. "Thanks Zuko." I said grinning and then we lapsed into silence. I was use to it of course and it was sort of relaxing. "I want to come." I said in a soft voice and Zuko looked at me. "I don't think so! He's dangerous! He could hurt you." he said and I crossed my arms with a pout.

"It's not like I can't bend at all you know. I'm just as good as you are but I can't fire bend." I said looking at him with a pleading look. I was getting tired of being left alone. " I said no and that's final." Zuko said gruffly and he crossed his arms. "Zuko…" I whined and he held out the plate with the fish on it. "Fish?" he asked in a hopeful tone. "No. I don't want the fish. I want to not be left here alone again!" I said with a low growl.

"I won't allow it." Zuko said stubbornly. "you know…if I was in the mood to fight with you….you so wouldn't get away with that. I'm not your possession you know." I said with a sigh. Zuko sighed as well, "I know. But I don't want you to trip on your hair or let your guard down. You're too nice to be fighting people." he said with a small smirk. I glared full out at Zuko, "too nice? Well that's a new one…back home I was left out of fights because I'd loose it and try to kill everyone…" I said and Zuko scoffed.

"I don't believe that. You couldn't do anything evil or mean if you wanted to." he said smirking at me. I sighed before taking another piece of the fish, "Whatever." I said with a frown. Zuko sighed, "smile. It fits you better." he said trying to get me not to be mad at him. "I don't feel like it. And I swear Zuko if you leave me here I'm going to cut all of your hair off when you're sleeping!" I said looking with distaste at his ponytail.

"it would look so much better anyway." I said to myself and Zuko laughed, "You wouldn't." he said calling my bluff and I sighed, "Yea…I guess not." I said looking down at the floor. Zuko put the fish down on the floor and looked at me, I guess he was trying to gage If I was going to ask to go with him again. I looked up at him with slightly watery eyes, "Please Zuko? I'll behave! And I never promise to behave." I said pouting and Zuko flinched.

"No." he said firmly and I moved closer, "Please Zuko?" I asked trying to find the button that if I pushed it he would crumble. We hadn't been traveling together for long but we'd grown close…he was like the brother I never wanted mixed in with really hot guy I wanted to date…yea complicated mixture.

"No." he said looking straight into my eyes with a slight glare. Ok…so tears didn't work. Good…I wasn't good at that anyway. "Zuko…please? I won't get in your way. I promise." I said coming to where my knees were right at his shins, his legs were crossed and I was kneeling. Zuko looked away, "No." he said unwavering. I sighed and titled my head cutely at him, "But Zuko…I don't want to stay here and listen to the crew mates complain…I want adventure!" I said grinning and Zuko looked back at me.

"No." he said his voice very firm and I sighed. It's like we were playing hot and cold. When he looked away I was close but when he looked at me I was cold…gosh darn it! I leaned closer and I could feel him tense up, "Please Zuko?" I asked and Zuko full out glared at me and then turned his back to me. "I said no." he said his voice a bit rougher than before.

Huh…so he doesn't like me close to him hmm? I grinned evilly before putting my arms around his shoulders and resting my head on his right shoulder. "Please Zuko?" I asked and I felt him shiver. "no…" he said but he hesitated. I let my head rest on his shoulder and I smirked before pushing his ponytail to the side so it would swing. I giggled a few seconds later watching it swing back and forth. "Your hair is soft…what do you do it?" I asked randomly and I could tell he was very uncomfortable. "Uh…wash it…" he said sounding uncertain.

I giggled once again and tightened my hug around his shoulders. "Zuko…can I please go with you?" I asked in a gentle voice…or what I hoped was a gentle voice. "No Diana. I don't want you to come and end up hurt." he said but his voice was soft and not quite so firm as it was before. I pouted, "Ok I won't go…but I'll miss you when you're gone." I said and then sighed before starting to remove my arms from his shoulders.

Zuko sighed before turning around and grabbing my arms. "Ok look. You can come…but I want you to stay out of the way of the action." he said sternly and I grinned. "Thank you Zuko!" I said before hugging him tightly. Just then Uncle Iroh came in and chuckled, "Am I interrupting something? Because I would be happy to leave and pretend I didn't see anything." he said smiling brightly.

Zuko coughed but I didn't let go. "Zuko's letting me go with him!" I said gleefully and I knew Zuko was most likely blushing…his temperature had gone up but not like when he was mad. It was more…soothing? If that's how I can explain it. "IF…you stay out of the battle. Remember?" he asked raising and eyebrow and I waved my hand as I pulled back but left my other hand on his shoulder. "Details…details." I said giggling in delight as I ran off to change.

"Are you going to finish that?" Iroh asked Zuko as he pointed to the rest of the fish. "Uncle…why did we have to bring her with us? She's crazy…" Zuko said stunned as he shook his head.

~Cody's POV~

I walked around and smiled at the villagers that were re-painting the Avatar Kyoshi statue, that we had been tied to, and the villagers that were taking care of Appa. "Wow! Dessert for Breakfast! All right!" Aang stuffed some food in his mouth and grinned, "These people sure known how to treat an Avatar!" he said as he reached for some more food.

"Mmm…Katara! You gotta try these!" he said holding out some kind of pastry. "Well…maybe just a bite…" she said accepting it and taking a bite. Momo jumped back up on the table and snatched some round thing and quickly jumped off the table. "Sokka…what's your problem? Eat!" Aang yelled at the disgruntled Sokka who sat on the opposite wall.

"I'm not hungry." he said with his arms crossed and I smirked. "But…you're _always_ hungry!" Aang said with emphasize. Katara giggled, "He's just upset that a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday." she said picking up another sweet. "They snuck up on me!" Sokka yelled as Momo ran for another pastry. "Right. And then they kicked your butt." Katara said smugly.

Sokka stood up angrily and Momo ran off the table stunned, "Sneak Attacks don't count!" he started pacing as he waved his arms about, "Tie me up with ropes! I'll show them a thing or two! I'm…" he continued his rant and I rolled my eyes, "Hey guys, I'm going to go take a walk." I said and Aang nodded at me and smiled before I turned and walked out while Sokka was still ranting about girls beating him up.

I sighed in relief as I got out into the sun…I mean I love being in the Avatar world and all but it was nice just to get time to myself. I laughed as Aang ran by me with a bunch of girls right on his heels. "I wonder what the others are doing? I mean I know Diana will be just fine because she's watched this before but I'm too sure about Nick or Jasper…I made Nick watch it but he wasn't interested and I don't think Jasper has watched it at all…this will be difficult." I muttered as I sat down on a rock in the sun.

just then Sokka went walking past me with an outraged look on his face still muttering about sneak attacks. "Hey Sokka…little tip…don't act like an idiot." I said as he walked past. He ignored me of course and I got up to find what everyone else was up to…also I wonder if there are any good books in this town?

I walked around trying to locate Aang. I looked at the Avatar statue and saw him standing there surrounded by girls. I sighed before seeing Katara shopping and I walked over to her, "Getting ready to leave?" I asked and she nodded as she put some squash and cucumbers into the little pot she was holding. "Sokka's over at the girls' practice dojo thing getting his butt kicked if you were wondering." I said and she giggled before rolling her eyes.

Just then I was tapped on the shoulder and saw Aang standing there grinning at Katara and I. "Oh, good! Can you help me carry this stuff back to the room? It's a little heavy." she said smiling at him. "Actually…I can't right now." Aang said taking a half step back and holding his hands up. "What do you mean you can't right now?" Katara asked irritated as she put her hands on her hips.

"I promised the girls a ride on Appa…why don't you come! It'll be fun!" Aang said grinning ear to ear…sometimes I really wondered why his face didn't split in half with some of his smiles. "Watching you show off for a bunch of girls does not sound fun." Katara said as she picked up some apple looking thing. "Well…neither does carrying your basket." Aang said looking at Katara oddly.

"It's not my basket. It's supplies for our trip! I told you we'd have to leave soon." Katara said getting more annoyed with each passing second. "I don't want to leave Kyoshi yet. I can't put my finger on it but there's something I really like about this place." Aang said and I looked behind Aang to where all the girls were giggling. "Aang…I know you like it here but if we don't listen to Katara something bad is definitely going to happen." I said and I came out sounding more frantic than I meant to.

"you don't know that for sure though." Aang said pouting and I sighed as I wished I could tell him I did know for sure. A little girl behind Aang stomped her foot, "What's taking you so long, Aangy?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. "Aangy…" Katara said flatly as she rolled her eyes. "Just a second, Koko!" Aang shouted back to the little girl.

"Simple monk huh? I thought you promised me that this Avatar stuff wouldn't go to your head." Katara said pointedly and I swore I saw a slight blush show up on Aangs face when she said that. "It didn't. you know what I think? You just don't want to come because you're jealous." Aang said crossing his arms with a slight pout. "Jealous? Of what?" Katara asked and I sighed inwardly…were all water benders like this? "Jealous that we're having so much fun without you." Aang said taking another half step back.

"that's ridiculous." Katara said as she stuffed vegetables into her basket/pot thing and I sighed quietly. "It is a little ridiculous, but I understand." Aang said and Katara looked up at him and then let out a huff of irritation before grabbing her basket and marching off. Aang watched her go with a sad face before the little girls pulled him away. I sighed and decided to go see if Sokka was in the warrior outfit yet.

"Hey Sokka! Whatcha doing?" I asked as I walked into the dojo like place where the Kyoshi warriors practiced. Sokka waved an hand to me as I sat down in the corner out of the way. "Do I really have to wear this? It feels a little…girly…" Sokka said slouching a little in shame. "It's a warriors uniform. You should be proud. The silk threads symbolizes the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart." Suki said pointing out each thing as she came to it.

"Bravery and honor." Sokka said straightening up. "Hey Sokka! Nice dress!" Aang shouted as he ran by. "Good luck Sokka." I said as I turned to leave. "Why aren't you involved in something?" Suki asked suddenly and I blinked. "What do you mean?" I asked confused and Suki smiled comfortingly. "I mean Aang is out with the girls, Sokka is training and Katara is getting supplies for your journey…what are you doing to pass time?" she asked and I smiled, finally getting the question.

"Well…I can't practice here…I can't really practice anywhere because….well just because…I also tried helping Katara but nearly got drawn into an argument and I'm not really interested in becoming a Kyoshi warrior…no offense to you girls off course." I said smiling and Suki nodded to show that she wasn't offended. "I guess my part is just to make sure everyone is safe and on track." I said laughing and Suki laughed as well before waving goodbye to me as I headed out.

I walked back into the room we were staying at to catch the last of an argument, "I'm glad your glad!" Aang said with his arms crossed and Katara, who was practicing water bending, answered with, "Good!" and of course Aang had to finish with, "fine!" he yelled and then he turned and slammed the door causing Katara to loose concentration on her water bending.

"What's he doing now?" I asked with a sigh as I got a towel to help clean where the water spilled. "He's going to go ride the unagi." she said sighing. I nodded slowly, "You should probably go out after a while…just to make sure he's safe you know?" I asked and she nodded. "Yea you're probably right…but not quite yet." she said with a hint of pride in her voice.

I nodded, "Well I'm going to go out and see what I can do about clothing for myself…I'm sure they have some clothing I could borrow until we get somewhere with more…my style clothing…if you know what I mean." I said standing up and Katara nodded. "Good luck." she murmured and I nodded before heading out on my search for clothing.

~Diana's POV~

I was practically jumping up and down. I get to see the unagi! I mean who wouldn't be excited! Well….normal people but that's beside the point. "Am I gonna get to ride one of the rhinos?" I asked Zuko who was putting his armor on. Zuko hesitated and I sighed.

"Do we have to go through this again?" I asked with an irritated look. "Ok fine! You can ride with me until we get right before the village. Then we'll drop you off and you can go…do whatever as long as you…" I cut Zuko off. "I know, I know. Stay out of the fight." I said pouting and Zuko nodded before putting his helmet on.

"And another thing…that helmet is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen." I said with a giggle and Zuko rolled his eyes before shooting this look that clearly said you better shut up before I make you. I giggled again before going to find where I put my DC's. I had been walking around barefoot for some odd reason. When I found them and put them on Zuko was ready to go.

"Wow! These things are huge!" I yelled standing in front of Zuko's rhino. One of his men walked up to me curiously, "Has the princess never ridden a rhino before?" he asked and I laughed, "No I haven't. and I'm not a princess either sir." I said smiling before I patted the large animal gently. "But you keep company with the Prince…are you not a couple?" he asked confused, he was a new guy.

"uh, no. we're not. We'd probably end up killing each other." I said laughing and the guy nodded slowly. "You are still a princess in my eyes." the guy said smiling and I saw something in his eyes that scared me. "What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously. "You're the Moon Spirit are you not?" he asked looking surprised. "Um…no. The Moon Spirit is somewhere else…" I said as I turned my back to him and patted the rhino again.

He looked like he wanted to say something but changed his mind. "alright. Let's go, the Avatar is waiting." Zuko said and effortlessly got on the huge rhino. "Diana?" he asked as he held out his hand to help me up. "uh…" I said hesitating as I stared at the rhino. "Changing you're mind? You can always stay here you k now." he said with a smirk and I glared at him before taking his and hand flipping up behind him.

Zuko grimaced as I smirked at him. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips. "nothing. You should probably hold on." Zuko said with an irritated tone. "I'll be fine." I said grinning and Zuko shrugged before we started moving. The giant animal lurched and took off much faster than I thought it would. I gave out a small, very small mind you, squeal and wrapped my arms around Zuko's waist and I ignored him chuckling.

We had been traveling five minutes or so before Zuko stopped. "Alright Diana. This is you're stop." he said and I looked at him with an amused look. "Uh, Zuko…we're a mile away from the village!" Zuko looked at me and narrowed his eyes. "Ugh fine! Whatever. You win. You look like a loser with that helmet on though." I said as I swung off of the rhino. Zuko rolled his eyes and they continued marching off to the village.

I saw a few of the men, who weren't wearing the ridiculous helmets, giving me sympathetic looks and I brushed them off as I waited until they all had passed. After they all were gone I turned and flipped over some rocks and landed right in front of Aang and Katara. Katara's eyes went wide and then narrowed into a glare.

"Who are you? Why do you wear Fire Nation clothing?" she asked suspiciously. I rolled my eyes, Katara was never a favorite of mine, and I lifted my hand pulling the water out of Aang's lungs. "Katara, don't ride the unagi….not fun." Aang said tiredly. Katara smiled weakly at him but swiftly looked back up at me.

"I'm not going to hurt you guys…you guys will probably want to get back to the village…Zuko the great banished Prince has descended upon you're shores." I said absentmindedly with a smirk. "I knew it! You're a fire bender! I will take you down!" she said holding up her hands in a sapposed water bending stance. "I'm warning you! I'm a water bender!" she said when I didn't move and Aang's eyes went wide as he looked at me.

"Wait…Katara…" he started weakly but I cut him off. "Ok first off…you're not a water bender…not until you go to the North Pole ok? And second, you saw me pull water out of his lungs!" I yelled in annoyance. Katara got a blank look on her face and Aang sat up and smiled at me. "Hey, how's it going?" he asked and Katara got irritated. "ok hold up…what in the world is going on!" she yelled and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Will you be quite for just one minute!" I yelled and then followed up with an annoyed growl. "Why should I? you travel with prince Zuko! They guy who's trying to catch Aang!" she yelled and I could feel the upcoming headache. "You should shut up because Zuko is probably destroying Kyoshi!" I yelled and Aang looked at me in surprise. "Yes…I came to tell you that. Now go and hurry up and save everyone ok?" I said to the almost water bender and then I turned to Aang.

"Good luck Aang." I said smiling and then I got up and started to prepare myself for jumping back over the boulders, most of that was me untangling my hair from my legs. "You're not coming with us?" Aang asked as Katara huffed. "Psh, I can't be seen with you. Zuko would have a heart attack if he knew I was right here with the weakened Avatar and didn't even attempt to capture him." I said with a laugh and Katara turned around quickly, "Where exactly is you're loyalty? I mean if you truly are a water bender…which I doubt, you wouldn't be traveling with the Fire Prince!" she yelled throwing her hands down by her sides in frustration.

"I'm not on anyone's side. Zuko was just around when I needed help and he, well his uncle, helped me. So I guess you could say my loyalty is to Zuko…not to a nation." I said with a shrug. "But, that does not mean that I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth like he will." I said when I saw the terrified look on Aang's face.

"You guys really need to go. Good luck." I said smiling and I leapt over the boulders and headed toward the village. I sighed when I noticed that several buildings were already on fire. I ducked behind the buildings and grinned when Zuko didn't notice me. I stopped when I got side by side with the rhino Zuko was on when Suki and I'm guessing Sokka attacked him and knocked him off the rhino and I gasped when his eyes fell on the spot I was in.

my heart was pounding hoping he didn't notice me…I mean he probably didn't but I wouldn't know with my hair could have given me away. I ran around putting out various fires and was only noticed by one little girl who gave me a bow she was holding. I smiled and accepted it before clipping it into my hair and continuing on my way. I grinned as I ran by Sokka and Suki as she kissed his cheek.

"Now get out of here! We'll hold them off!" she said quickly and I gasped when I realized I might be stuck here. "Who was that?" I heard someone ask as I took off to go back to the boulders and make sure it looked like I didn't do anything. I looked up and saw Appa flying away with him and I grinned before hearing Zuko yelling at his men.

"Back to the ship! Don't lose sight of them!" he yelled and I grinned as I continued to run back to the boulder. When I got there Aang had gotten the unagi to put out all of the fires and I frowned when I noticed that, once again, there were four people in the saddle. I was cut short on my musing when I felt the earth rumbling and I grinned when I realized Zuko was coming back with his men.

"Zuko! You're….What happened to you?" I asked in the middle of a laugh when I noticed there were only four rhino's left so everyone was all bunched up on all but Zuko's and…they were all soaking wet! "Don't ask." Zuko said and then held out his hand to help me up behind him. I recoiled from his hand and pouted, "But…you're all wet…" I said clasping my hands together.

Zuko gave me a look of disbelief and his face held rage, "Diana…get on the rhino now!" he yelled and I took his hand and climbed on. I wrinkled my nose before wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my cheek against his wet back. "Zuko?" I asked, lowly so no one else would hear, right before we got back to the ship.

He stiffened and I could tell he was still mad at me from earlier…he hadn't said a word the whole ride. When he didn't say anything I hugged him tighter subconsciously, "thanks for letting me come…I'm sorry I was so much trouble." I said softly and I don't know if he was able to hear it but I hoped so. I heard a 'Hn' sound from him and we were back at the ship. Uncle Iroh greeted us with tea and some food. "Hey Uncle Iroh." I said as I slipped off of the rhino and walked toward him.

"Did you have fun?" he asked and I shook my head sadly. "Sorta but not really. I'm going to be in my room. I'll see you later Uncle." I said smiling weakly and I walked back to my room for a nap.

~Cody's POV~

Aang jumped back on Appa after playing with the water monster and I laughed at the blush on his face after Katara had hugged him. "So, Cody, where were you during the fight anyway?" Sokka asked raising an eyebrow, still in the warrior outfit.

"Me? Oh, at first I was off in the room sleeping but when it started to get insanely hot in the room I woke up and everything was on fire…so I left the room and by the time I finally realized what was happening you guys grabbed me and pulled me onto Appa…I didn't get to do anything." I said smiling at the weird looks they were giving me.

"how did you not notice the room on fire?" Katara asked in shock and I laughed. "Oh that. I have a very, very high heat tolerance." I said still laughing. They all shrugged and we continued on our adventure to the North Pole.


	4. The King of Omashu

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The last Airbender.

* * *

><p>~Diana's POV~<p>

Ever since Kyoshi everyone had been incredibly stressed. Zuko was grumpy but…when did that ever change? I sighed as I walked past Zuko's room…he hadn't come out all day and I was not about to go in there and upset him more. I walked up on the deck and sat in my spot on the helm and watched the water flow by. "Something on you're mind?" a voice behind me asked and I sighed. "Yeah, no, I don't know…" I said as confusion tainted my features.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Uncle Iroh, yes indeed…most of the men avoided me when I was in one of these moods, asked as he sat down close to me. I shrugged but smiled at him before turning back and watching the water. "I'm really worried about Zuko…and about my friends. I wish I knew where they are." I said wishing I could reach down and touch the water…but, I'd probably fall out of the ship.

I felt Iroh shift and I imagined he probably nodded. "Maybe some tea will help with your problems." he said in a soothing voice and when I turned around to give him a look he had already set up the tea set. I sighed and then smirked as I thought up a great plan to get Zuko to stop sulking. "um, no thank you, Uncle…I have a better plan to make my problems go away." I said with an evil grin.

I looked around until I saw a soldier that looked like he wasn't doing anything. "Hey! Yeah, you." I said when he looked at me…or in my direction anyway…that stupid helmet blocked his eyes from me. "Go get me a bucket." I said seriously, trying not to laugh. He nodded and very soon I had a pretty large sized bucket in my hands. "Thank you." I said and he nodded before going back to his post and I preceded in bending water into the bucket. "I'll be back Uncle Iroh. Well, If I don't die first." I said laughing like a maniac.

I snuck back to Zuko's room and I walked in without knocking and saw a sleeping Zuko. I kind of felt bad for what I was about to do but then again…I really wanted to do this…oh well! I grinned evilly before lifting up the bucket of water and dumped it on the adorable sleeping Prince. I dropped the bucket and ran when he shot up in the bed.

"**Diana!**" I heard him yell as I ran back up to the deck for more room to maneuver. "What happened to you Prince Zuko?" Uncle Iroh asked as a thoroughly wet Zuko appeared on the deck. I was sitting next to Uncle Iroh 'drinking' tea and trying to look innocent…not sure it was working though. "You…you little…" I raised my eyebrow at Zuko's accusations. "Are you implying something?" I asked gently while Zuko let out a roar and fire burst out of his fists…I personally loved it when he did that.

He walked off and I burst into giggles. "Oh my gosh! Did you see his face!" I said trying to keep my balance but ended up having to have Iroh hold my arm so I didn't fall backwards off the ship. "Diana…that wasn't very nice." he said seriously and I sighed at his disappointed look. "I know…I'm sorry…" I said looking down.

"Don't apologize to me." he said smiling and I sighed before getting up to go find where Zuko stormed off to. "Zuko?" I asked as I walked into his room. He turned and I noticed I'd walked in on him changing…nothing bad you know? He had just pulled off his wet shirt and was trading it for a dry one. "Come to attack me again?" he asked gruffly as he glared at me.

I Must have been staring at him because he waved a hand in front of my face, "Diana? What's wrong?" he asked curiously and I shook my head. "Huh? Why did I come in here?" I asked as I sat down on his bed holding my head. "I…don't know." Zuko said as he stood in front of me with a frown permanently burned onto his face. "Oh! Right I remember now. I'm sorry for waking you up by dumping cold water on you." I said quickly while I looked down so I wouldn't stare at him again. "Diana…why did you dump water on me?" he asked with a sigh and I knew he had slightly forgiven me.

"Because…I was bored?" I asked and I heard another sigh escape Zuko's lips and he crouched down to come to eye level with me and he gave me a serious look. "Why did you really do it?" he asked and I sighed in irritation. "Because you were annoying me!" I said with a pout as I crossed my arms. Zuko raised both eyebrows at me and I resisted drooling, "why were you irritated with me this time?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Because you were sleeping, duh!" I said with a small grin. "What? Do you want me to play Pai Sho with you or something?" he asked as he rolled his eyes. "Yes! Come play Pai Sho with me." I said grinning and then I froze, "Wait a minute…you never forgave me for ruining you're fabulous hairdo." I said smirking and he rolled his eyes. "Fine I forgive you." he said with a small smirk. I raised an eye at Zuko and then pouted, "Do you really mean that?" I asked even though I knew he did.

Zuko sighed before looking me straight in the eyes, "Diana…I forgive you for waking me up with freezing cold water." he said and then he smiled a smile that looked forced. I grinned and then hugged him, "Yay!" I said and after I felt him hug back I jumped up grinning. "Ok! Put a shirt on and lets go play the old people game!" I said grinning and I walked out of the room leaving an astonished prince behind.

I stopped before going out on the deck to clam my heart down. I swear it felt like it would fly out of my chest it was pounding so hard. I smiled to myself and walked out and I was positive I still had a light pink tinge on my cheeks.

~Cody's POV~

I grinned as Aang threw his arms out toward the city in front of us…now the fun begins! "Here it is guys! The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!" he said grinning. "I use to come here with my friend, Bumi!" Katara looked around, "Wow! We don't have cities like this in the South Pole!" I giggled at Sokka who was amazed, "They have buildings that don't melt!" he muttered to himself even though everyone heard him.

"Well lets go slowpokes! The real fun is in the city!" Aang said as he leapt down and started to head for the city. "Aang! Wait!" I yelled and he turned and walked over to us again. "Cody's right. It could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar." Katara said as she placed her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her hand off and nodded in agreement when Sokka said Aang needed a disguise.

"So, what am I sapposta do? Grow a mustache?" Aang said with a small laugh and I grinned. "Yes! Exactly! Sit there and close you're eyes." I said with a grin. When I got done, Aang had a huge fake head of hair and a mustache made out of Appa's hair. "This is so itchy!" Aang said as he scratched under the wig. "How do you live in this stuff?" he asked Appa who just grunted in response. "Great! Now you look just like my grandfather!" Sokka said with slight sarcasm.

"Well…Aang is actually one hundred and twelve, you know." I said laughing as Aang picked up his staff and bent over. "Now lets get to skippin', young whippersnappers! The big city awaits!" he said in an old man voice. I laughed and stood beside him. "Of course, err, grandpa?" Katara said laughing as she stood on the other side of grandpa Aang and Sokka trailed behind. "You guys are going to love Omashu! The people here are the friendliest in the world!" Aang said and I flinched as I heard yelling and I looked over at the gate where the poor cabbage man was.

"Yea Aang…they look real friendly…" I said in doubt as the two earth benders pushed the cabbages off of the access road. "Noo! My Cabbages!" came the anguished cry from the poor man which would be continually haunted by us. I looked at Aang and he put on the big grin, "Just keep smiling." Aang walked forward with a big smile and Katara and Sokka followed nervously. I sighed before following as well. One of the guards walked over and suddenly there was a giant boulder hovering above Aang's head.

"State your business!" he yelled gruffly. I giggled when Aang rushed forward out from under the rock and he put his finger right in the guards face. "my business is my business, young man, and none of yours! I've got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!" Aang said and I held in a laugh at the astonished look on Katara and Sokka's face. The guard took a step back and dropped the boulder to the side so it wouldn't squish us.

"settle down, old timer. Just tell me who you are." he said to a very hyper Aang. "Name's Bonzu Pipinpadaioxicopolis, the Third, and these are my grandkids." Aang said grinning. Katara smiled and stepped forward, "Hi, June Pipinpadaioxicopolis. Nice to meet you." I giggled as I nodded at the dude. "Hi, I'm Lynn." I knew if I tried to say the ridiculous last name I'd burst up laughing and that would ruin the whole thing.

The guard pointed to Katara and I, "you two seem like responsible young ladies. See that your grandfather stays out of trouble. Enjoy Omashu!" he said and I nodded as the guards opened up the gate. "Wait a minute!" one of the guards yelled as he grabbed Sokka's shoulder. "You're a strong young boy. Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag." he said and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "good idea!" Aang yelled as he threw his bag at Sokka.

We all entered and Sokka continued to mumble about carrying the bag even though it weighed barely anything. "This is the Omashu delivery system. Miles and miles of tubes and chutes. earth bending brings the packages up and gravity brings them down." Aang said grinning. "Great, so they get their mail on time." Sokka said and I scoffed when he didn't get the full picture. "Are we going to do what I hope we're going to?" I asked hopefully and Aang's already giant grin got bigger, if possible. "yep! They do get their mail on time, but my friend Bumi found a better use for these chutes." Aang said with a mischievous smile.

Next thing I knew we were all piling into one of the mail chutes. "One ride, and then we're off to the North Pole, Air benders honor." Aang said and he raised his hand up at the end of it. I was a bit uncomfortable with the set up I was sandwiched between Sokka and Katara and Aang was, of course, in the front. "This sounded like fun at first, but now that I'm here, I'm starting to have second thoughts!" at the end of Katara's sentence we sped down the slope we were on and the sound followed us all the way down as her words turned to squeals.

As we sped down I looked to my side and saw another bin that was going to join in ours and I gasped when I saw the sharp edges of the spears heading straight for Sokka and I. Sokka ducked and I ducked along with him and gasped, "Aang!" we yelled together in protest and Aang looked back and his eyes grew wide. "I got it, I got it!" Aang yelled and he turned to shift the weight of the bin back and forth and soon our bin shot out of the chute and we fell onto the rooftops below.

I started laughing, "This is so terrifying but exhilarating at the same time!" I yelled and I know I got weird looks from the water tribe siblings. "Men, You'll be going off to combat soon. It's important that you be prepared for anything." a group of soldiers were being briefed by their commander. Right after he finished that sentence we came flying through. It seemed as though all time had stopped and I'm sure we made a gorgeous picture.

Aang was holding on to the front of the bin trying to lift it back up and his foot was in Katara's face. Sokka was panicking in the back and I was laughing uncontrollably. I grinned before yelling, "Kodak moment!" and we continued on our way. After a little while we fell back into a chute. "Aang! Use you're air bending!" Katara yelled and Aang grinned, "Good idea! That'll make us go even faster!" he yelled and then he let out an air blast and our speed increased.

I laughed harder at the weird looks from people giving us weird and panicky looks. We approached the last drop down of the major chute and the off-load part and I gasped when I saw that there was a package waiting in our path. A earth bender next to it moved it off though and we all sighed in relief. The earth bender than raised up another box and we all continued screaming. We hit the side of the trench and ran off of the track again. We all fell out of the bin and were headed for the ground but Aang air bended us back into the bin. I sighed in relief when we all were safe in the bin again but I let out a squeal when we bounced off a roof and through the wall.

We had crashed right through a mans workroom and broken through a piece of pottery he was working on. "Sorry!" Aang, Katara and I chorus as we sped through. We then dropped through someone's living room and we flew through the house in a matter of seconds. When we got outside we crashed through the wall of the balcony and dropped again, screaming all the way down, I might add. My eyes went wide as I saw the cabbage guy in front of us and I started laughing like a maniac as we flew through the cart, totally destroying it as cabbages flew everywhere.

We landed in a heap of said cabbages and that's when I noticed Aang's disguise was totally gone. "My Cabbages! You're going to pay for this!" guess who? Yeah…the cabbage guy. "Two cabbages please." Aang said looking sheepish. _"I wonder what Diana is doing?" _I thought as we were pulled away by the soldiers of Omashu.

~Diana's POV~

I narrowed my eyes and racked my brain for a way out of this. "Hmmm…" I said as I stroked my invisible beard. "Ah ha!" I yelled and I reached over and moved a piece and grinned triumphantly at the frowning Fire Prince sitting on the other side of the Pai Sho board. I heard deep chuckling and looked over my shoulder at Uncle Iroh and grinned.

"Looks like you've been beat Prince Zuko. Oh well, it's music night tonight so you two can come up with something to do." he said before turning to walk away…probably to make more tea. "Would either of you like some tea?" he asked and I smirked…yup…tea. We both shook our heads and I turned toward Zuko, who looked frustrated, "Ok, two things, one-you're uncle is obsessed with tea. Two, ha! I won!" I said grinning triumphantly and Zuko looked up with an evil smirk on his face.

"…Zuko…what are you thinking?" I asked, slightly terrified. He didn't answer but kept grinning at me evilly. I started to get up slowly and he mirrored my movements before clinching his fist. I took one look at him and screamed at the top of my lungs and running off to find someone to help me. "Uncle Iroh!" I yelled as I ran upstairs with Zuko hot on my heels…literally! I could feel the fire burning behind my feet!

"What's going on Diana?" I heard Iroh ask from somewhere. "Zuko's gone crazy from losing the old people game!" I yelled again and I flinched when the fire reached my feet. I jumped around as I felt my skin on fire. "Zuko!" I whined/yelled and I fell straight on my butt. I felt a heavy presence above me and then I heard someone laughing like crazy and realized it was me! Zuko was tickling me to death! I squealed as I heard Zuko laughing at my pain and frustration.

"Zuko get off!" I yelled I never, ever, thought that this was how Zuko acted when he lost the old person game. I mean c'mon! he's always so grumpy! I never would have thought he would tickle me to death if I made him play Pai Sho and he lost. Zuko finally stopped tickling but he didn't get off.

I tried to catch my breath and I scowled when I heard Uncle Iroh chuckling along with Zuko who was still laughing slightly. I continued to pant before realizing Zuko was practically sitting on me. His legs were around my hips holding me down and his hands were now on each side of my face to keep himself from falling on me. I continued panting until I caught my breath and I put my hands on his chest to push him off before I had a sharp pain go through my skull.

~Cody's POV~

I fidgeted as we stood in front of the king, which I knew who he was but I couldn't say anything because that would ruin the whole purpose. Aang was looking around stood there whistling and then I was suddenly pushed to my knees by one of the guards. "Mmm?" the king mumbled as he stared at us all. I grumbled under my breath at how difficult they were being.

"your majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses and malicious destruction of cabbages." one of the guards said and I sighed. "I always knew I would end up in jail…I just thought It would be Diana next to me and that we'd be going to jail for murder…of a person…not cabbages…" I said and then looked around at the people giving me odd looks.

"Oh…I was talking to myself again wasn't I?" I asked Sokka, who nodded slowly. "Sorry…" I muttered looking away. "Off with their heads! One for each head of cabbage!" the cabbage merchant yelled and I rolled my eyes. "Silence! Only the King can pass down judgment. What is your judgment, Sire?" the same guard asked and I mentally cheered him on for telling the cabbage man off.

The king looked at each of us. Katara was hopeful looking, Sokka was nervous, Aang tried to act like he wasn't there and I rolled my eyes and then met his eyes and grinned at him. "Throw them…" everyone held their breath, "A Feast!" the King said and I smirked as everyone had a confused look.

"Huh?" Aang asked and the next thing I knew we were at a table loaded with food and Momo was snatching food off of the table. The king was grinning as he walked around us. "Hehe! The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts, so I hope you like your chicken with no skin." he said as he held up a chicken leg.

"Thanks, but I don't eat meat." Aang said kind of ashamed. The King didn't look phased and he turned to Sokka, "How about you? I bet you like meant." he said as he stuck the chicken leg he was holding earlier into Sokka's mouth who happily ate it. "Mmm!" Sokka said in delight. I rolled my eyes at him, "Is it just me, or is this guy's crown a little crooked?" Katara asked as she leaned closer to Aang. She also made the cuckoo motion beside her ear as she said it.

The king sat down at his chair and looked at Aang. "So, tell me young bald one. Where are you from?" he asked with a wicked grin. "I'm from Kangaroo Island." he said with a fake grin. "Oh, Kangaroo Island, eh? I hear that place is really hopping!" the king said with a weird grin. It was completely quiet for a second before Sokka burst out laughing.

We all looked at him and he shrugged, the chicken leg still in his mouth, "What? It was pretty funny." he said as he continued to chew the chicken leg. I rolled my eyes and sighed in irritation. The King yawned, "Well, all these good jokes are making me tired. I guess it's time to hit the hay." he said with a sneaky look before throwing another drumstick at Aang. Aang quickly pulled up his hands and caught it with air bending and he sighed in relief before realizing what he'd done.

"There's an air bender in our presence and not just any air bender, the Avatar." the King said as he stood up. Aang dropped the drumstick and pushed his hands under the table trying to act like nothing ever happened. "Now what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Pipinpadaioxicopolis?" the king asked and we all gulped in fear.

~Diana's POV~

"Diana? Diana!" I heard someone yelling but the pain overwhelmed my brain and I curled into the nearest thing to me which was very warm for some reason. I clenched my eyes shut tightly to block out the incredibly bright light that was overwhelming them. I heard someone yelling and I whimpered and then slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

I came to I was in a very familiar bed and my head was still pounding. "Z-Zuko?" I asked and suddenly my hand was grasped by a very warm hand. "How are you feeling?" he asked and I could tell he was trying to cover up the worry in his voice. "My head hurts." I whimpered…and I don't whimper! Ever!

I heard him sigh and the door open and I could hear a lot of footsteps. "Alright, what seems to be the problem with the young lady?" someone asked and I tensed up when I realized they had brought in another idiot doctor. "Zuko, I don't want to see a doctor…or anyone of the sort." I said with a pout as I gripped the hand in mine tighter.

I opened my eyes and they were kind of hazy but when they cleared I saw Zuko giving me a confused look. "Why not? Doctors help people." he said it as if it would convince me to let the evil man check me out and make sure there wasn't anything serious wrong with me. "Look, Zuko. I don't let any doctors, not even Jasper, take care of me. I hate them with a passion. And besides, I'm perfectly fine." I lied with a smile and then sat up and groaned and placed a hand on my head trying to stop the constant pounding.

Zuko sighed before gently pushing me back into the bed, "Look. I don't care if you don't like doctors but this one is going to check you out and make you better. That's an order." he said sternly and I rolled my eyes. I then flinched in pain and let out a cry of what was sapposta be irritation but was consumed by the pain. "Zuko?" I asked and Zuko nodded to show he was listening. I leaned closer to him and grabbed the front of his shirt, "I need…" I closed my eyes and Zuko got impatient and grabbed my shoulders.

"Need what Diana? What do you need?" he asked as his grip tightened. I flinched and rested my head on his shoulder, "I need…Dr. Pepper…" I said before passing out once again. "Who the heck is Doctor Pepper?" Zuko asked looking at the doctor and his Uncle in confusion.

~Cody's POV~

"Okay! You caught me. I'm the Avatar, doing my Avatar thing, keeping the world safe." Aang said as he stood up and held his hands out. I sighed when he looked under the table, "Everything checks out, no fire benders here. So, good work everybody." he said as he motioned for us to get up and then he wrapped his arms around us and started to back out of the room slowly.

"love each other, respect all life and don't run with your spears. We'll see you next time!" he said grinning and I sighed, like that was ever going to work! When we got to the door the two guards stopped us. "You can't keep us here! Let us leave!" Katara yelled and I saw out of the corner of my eye Sokka and Aang nod in agreement. "Lettuce Leaf?" the king asked as he picked up a lettuce leaf from the plate in front of him and ate it. I burst out laughing and everyone looked at me oddly,

"What? Diana says that all the time, that's why it's funny." I said as I crossed my arms in defiance and they just rolled their eyes…they had gotten use to the random outburst. How they'd react to Diana's randomness…well, we can only find out. Sokka leaned in towards us, "We're in serious trouble. This guy is nuts." he whispered and we all nodded in agreement. "Tomorrow the Avatar will face three deadly challenges. But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber." the king said nodding, what I think he meant it to look like, wisely.

"My liege, do you mean the good chamber, or the bad chamber?" one of the guards, who was holding on to my arm, asked in a valiant voice. Seriously, it was annoying. "The newly refurbished chamber." was his answer and the guard looked a bit confused. "Wait, which one are we talking about?" he asked a little less valiantly. "The one that use to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing that is. Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them. Uh, take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!" the king finally decided and I chuckled my evil laugh, Diana said it could really scare people, and then rolled my eyes when the guard tightened his grip on my arm.

We were thrown into a chamber that actually looked pretty nice! "This is a prison cell? But it's so nice!" Katara said as she sat down on one of the beds. "Well, he did say that it was newly refurbished." I said as I lounged back on another one of the beds, there were four in there luckily. "Nice or not, we're still prisoners." Sokka said a hint of anger in his tone. "I wonder what these challenges are gonna be." Aang wondered and I grinned.

"We're not sticking around to find out. There's gotta be some way outta here!" Katara said with a determined look on her face as she got up. I sighed and closed my eyes. I mean, I might as well get a nap while we're stuck here right? And Sokka snores…so while he's busy I'm gonna grab all the sleep I can get! "The air vents!" I heard Aang yell and I just had to see this.

I sat up, well lifted myself on my elbows just to see them all staring at a tiny hole in the wall. "If you think we're gonna fit through there then you're crazier than that king!" Sokka said and I smirked. "Well you know, if we cut you into pieces then we could easily fit you through there…of course, you'd be dead but you'd be out!" I said and they all looked at me oddly and I shrugged. "Just making a suggestion." I said and then realized I sounded like Toph there. Man, I cant wait for here to come in!

"Anyway," Aang said dragging it out as they looked back at the air vent. "We can't, but Momo can!" he said grinning and we all turned and looked at the currently very fat Momo who was on one of the beds licking a sweet. "Momo, I need you to find Appa and bust us outta here!" Aang said grinning and I started laughing as Aang started to try to force Momo through the vent but his butt was too big.

"Go on boy! Get Appa!" Aang said still shoving the poor, fat lemur through the hole. He stopped and Momo just dangled from the air vent in which he was stuck. I continued to laugh as I leaned back and closed my eyes again. "eh, how was Appa supposed to save us anyway?" Sokka asked and Aang smiled at him, "Appa is a ten ton flying bison, I'm sure he could figure out something." he said pointedly and Sokka nodded.

"Well no point in arguing about it now. Get some rest, Aang. Looks like you'll need it for tomorrow." Katara said as she got into a bed. Aang walked over to the last bed, Sokka had gotten into one a while ago, and sat down and then fell asleep snoring…yeah, this is what I have to deal with! I chuckled once before rolling over and going to a nice peaceful sleep.

~Aang's POV~

I woke up when I felt the floor shaking and I stretched before looking to the other beds to see if the other guys felt it. "Sokka! Katara! Cody!" I yelled looking around for them and my eyes fell on the guards that had entered the room with earth bending. That must have been the shaking I felt. "Where are my friends?" I asked with concern but also sternness.

"The King will free them if you complete your challenges." one guard said and I nodded slowly, sounded just about right. "And if I fail?" I asked as I held my staff. "He didn't say. Your staff please?" he asked and I looked at my staff for a second before handing it to him. The two guards walked on either side of me until we reached the throne room.

The crazy king stood there in a horrible, blue, purple and light green robe. "First, Avatar, what do you think of my new outfit? I want your honest opinion." he stated and I stood there for a moment not knowing what to say. "I'm waiting." he said and I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "I guess it's fine." I said unsure that that would please him. "Excellent! You pass the first test!" he said with a grin and I felt something in my heart lighten. "Really?" I asked hopeful and he seemed to be thinking.

"well, not one of the deadly tests." he said scratching his head. "The real challenges are much more…challenging." he said and then laughed a crazy laugh. The weight that was on my chest returned and I air bended up to my feet and I ran right up to the king. "I don't have time for your crazy games! Gimme my friends back! We're leaving." I said determinedly…I was tired of being played with!

"Oh, I thought you might refuse." he said nodding his head and I wondered what he meant until he swung his hand to the side and a wall opened. When the wall finished opening there were three girls holding Katara, Sokka and Cody. "I'm not with them! I'm just an observer!" Cody tried to convince the guard but regardless he placed a ring on her finger while the other guards did the same to the other two.

They all struggled to take of the rings but they didn't budge. "so, I will give your friends some special souvenirs. Those delightful rings are made of pure gene mite, also known as creeping crystal. It's crystal that grows remarkably fast. By nightfall your friends will be completely covered in it. Terrible fate, really. I can stop it, but only if you cooperate." the king said with a grin as Sokka's ring grew already starting to incase his fingers.

"Ah! It's already creeping!" Sokka yelled as he started to freak out. Cody rolled her eyes and smacked him in the head, well as best as she could. "Aang is going to get us through this you nitwit! So just chill out, I mean c'mon. have a little faith." her words gave me hope and I turned to the whacko king. "I'll do as you want." I said gravely and the king grinned evilly, "Mmm!"

~Diana's POV~

I was awake and on Zuko's bed pouting. Zuko kept giving me odd glances but continued to meditate regardless. "ARGH! I can't take it anymore!" I yelled in frustration and stormed out of his room and I could tell he was following me. "Uncle Iroh!" I whined when I finally found the old man on the deck. I sat down in front of him and frowned, "I'll take it now…" I said hesitantly as I looked away and I heard Zuko scoff behind me.

"Shut up, if you still want you're head when this is all over." I said with a growl and Zuko sat down beside me. "Do you want me to hold your hand to make it less scary?" he asked with a smirk. I growled at him and hit his shoulder softly, "You're a jerk." I said and growled again when the offending object was placed in front of me.

I looked at it and everything went silent for a moment. "no, I changed my mind." I said as I tried to get up and retreat to Zuko's room. Zuko rolled his eyes, however, and pulled me back down with his arm. "Just take it and get it over with." he said softly and I sighed before taking the cup. I stared at it with distaste and finally lifted it to my lips and tasted the nasty liquid. I scrunched my nose up and downed the rest of it and handed the cup back to Uncle Iroh and he refilled it and handed it back.

"Just one or two more." Zuko said as he patted my back supporting, or trying to anyway, me through this torture. I drank more of the offending liquid and scrunched my nose up and put my head down on Zuko's shoulder in protest. Zuko chuckled and leaned his head on mine, "Just drink one more…and I'll play the old people game with you." he said, hoping to get me to finish up this torture. My eyes went wide when I looked at him, "But I don't want to get tickled again when you lose!" I protested with a squeak as I took my head off of his shoulders.

Zuko and Iroh laughed as Iroh handed me another cup of that foul stuff. I sniffed it before downing it as fast as I could and Zuko patted my back. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" he asked with a lopsided grin, just like a teenage boy. I stuck my tongue out at him and looked straight into his eyes.

"I am never, ever, drinking tea ever again!" I said firmly and Zuko straight out laughed before hugging me to his side. "C'mon, lets go play Pai Sho. And I promise not to tickle you to death if I lose." Zuko said with a laugh and I nodded before taking his hand and pulling him to the back where the Pai Sho table was and got ready to kick butt!

~Cody's POV~

I kept trying to pull the ring off as we headed down the hallway where Aang's first challenge would be. When we finally got there we stood on the balcony with the king while Aang was standing on a small stone parapet with a waterfall in the background and there were stalagmites coming out from the floor. The crystals had already crept up to our forearms and I was getting irritated…I may be going out with the greatest earth bender of all time…but that didn't mean I liked rocks.

"It seems I've lost my lunch box key and I'm hungry." the king said with a laugh and we all looked up to where a key was hanging in the middle of the waterfall and a ladder reached up to it. "Oooo, there it is. Would you mind fetching it for me?" the king asked curiously. Aang quickly jumped into action by using his air bending he bounced from stalagmite to stalagmite and into the waterfall. I chuckled lightly at the sight of him holding his breath and he began to climb the ladder. The force of the water stopped him from making it to the key though.

"Oh, climbing the ladder. No one's thought of that before." the king said mocking Aang and I rolled my eyes. Aang lost his grip and was shot out of the waterfall and I held my breath when he was about to get impaled by a very sharp, or so I'm assuming, stalagmite. He caught himself right before he got run through and he breathed out in a sigh of relief before looking up at us. I made sure to smile at him to give him hope, "Use you're head Aang!" I said grinning and he nodded before gracefully leaping up to above the waterfall.

He jumped into the waterfall but was shot right out and smacked into a stalagmite. He was about to fall but he quickly held back on as if his life depended on it…which, it probably did. "That's right. Keep diving head in, I'm sure it'll work eventually." the king said and I smirked, Aang was going to show this guy just what the Avatar was capable of…I sighed as the creeping crystal moved up to my shoulder…yeah, we were doomed if anything went wrong.

Aang grinned and broke off the top of the stalagmite and threw it at the chain holding the key. I few seconds later the stalagmite, key and all, came flying above us and was nailed into the stone above the kings head. "There, enjoy your lunch! I want my friends back now!" Aang said, a bit too forcefully, I might add. "Uh, not yet. I need help with another matter. It seems I've lost my pet Flopsy." the king said dramatically with a sigh.

"Aww! He's so cute!" I said with a squeal as I looked down into the pit we had moved on to, at a bunny rabbit with long floppy ears. I knew, of course, that this wasn't Flopsy but, it was incredibly adorable. "Okay! Found him!" Aang yelled back up to the king as he advanced on the rabbit. "Bring him to me! Daddy wants a kiss from Flopsy!" the king said as he held out his arms. Aang nodded before turning to pick up the little rabbit; something huge landed behind him and the little rabbit squeaked and ran off.

Aang turned and looked at the huge…animal…behind him before flipping back away from it. "Wait Flopsy! Wait!" he yelled after the rabbit that ran off. Aang continued to chase the rabbit around while the, uh, thing chased after him. When the rabbit vanished into a hole Aang reached in after him before stopping and turning around. "Wait a minute…Flopsy?" he asked the giant monster and the animal stopped and his little tail wagged ferociously.

"Flopsy!" Aang yelled as he hugged the animal and it slobbered on him while it licked his face. The king whistled and the animal dropped Aang, he had picked him up to lick him, and ran off to his master. Aang followed and while the king was rubbing the monster/dog thing he checked on us to see how we're doing. "Guys, are you ok?" he asked and Katara smiled. "Other than the crystal slowly encasing my entire body, doing great!" she said with a nod and then Aang turned to Sokka.

Sokka blinked twice and the crystal grew on the left side, the crystal was up to our necks by then…on Sokka it was higher, and the weight forced him to tip over. I started laughing with tears running down my cheeks, "Oh man! That was the funniest thing I've ever seen…not really…but still it was pretty funny." I said with a grin as Aang turned back to the king. "C'mon. I'm ready for the next challenge." Aang said seriously and then king looked up and grinned before laughing a semi evil laugh…I could do sooo much better.

~Diana's POV~

"Uncle Iroh!" I yelled as I ran up to the deck with Zuko behind me. "He's doing it again!" I yelled as we ran around the old general. He chuckled, "Zuko, you promised you wouldn't tickle her if you lost…which you obviously did." he said calmly and Zuko smirked, "I'm not going to tickle her." he said in a evil voice and I laughed, I was starting to get dizzy!

"Zuko…next time I'll let you win ok?" I asked with feigned innocence which didn't really work considering I was running around in circles. "No." he said and continued to chase me around. I sighed before flipping over him and putting my hands on his back to stay behind him. "Diana, we've done this before and the results didn't really work out…" Zuko warned as I kept behind him as he tried to turn to catch me in his fire.

"Yeah…I know but this time I'm ready for ya!" I said with a grin, which he didn't see. I felt him chuckle, this Zuko was so out of character! I like it, and then fire shot out of his fists onto the steel floor. I smirked before pushing ice water out of my feet. It froze his legs to the surface of the deck and also put out the fire. I smirked before dancing around him triumphantly, "Ha! I beat you again!" I said with glee and Zuko raised an eyebrow before I realized the fatal flaw of my scheme…his hands were still free.

He caught me and pulled me close up to him, "Payback time…" he whispered into my ear and my eyes widened. "No! Zuko, don't! you promised!" I yelled but my cries fell on deaf ears as Zuko dealt out the ultimate punishment. I started giggling uncontrollably as Zuko tickled my sides and soon I was crying from laughing so hard. I tried to get away but I was in vain.

Eventually Zuko stopped and I collapsed as I tried to get air into my deprived lungs. "You are a jerk." I pouted and Zuko shrugged before melting the ice around his feet and helping me up. "You know what would help with that?" he asked as I took his hand and I shook my head. He smirked evilly, "Some good old tea…" The next sound on the ship was the sound of my fist connecting with the Prince's shoulder and him laughing his head off at my antics.

~Cody's POV~

The last test was taking place in an indoor arena. The crystal had totally taken over us except for our faces. "Your final test is a duel and as a special treat you my choose your opponent. Point and choose." the king said with a grin to Aang. Two enormous gladiator type guys came up and flanked the king. The guy on the left was a muscular man with a nasty smile and I huge axe. The guy on the right is a mammoth fighter who looked like he relied on brute strength. I scoffed at how weak they all looked compared to my group of friends…not the Avatar group but my group, ya know?

Oh great I'm talking to myself in my head now. "So, you're saying whoever I point to that's the person I get to fight?" Aang asked with a thoughtful look. "Choose wisely." the king said as he nodded. Aang looked at each of them for a while before making his decision, "I choose…you." he said pointing to the king. "Ha-ha! Wrong choice." the king said as he corrected his crouched posture.

He dumped off his robes to reveal that he had insane muscles. I sighed, it was creepier seeing it with my own eyes. Aang recoiled as he realized that he should of chosen someone else. The king stamped the ground and Aang flew back far out into the arena and landed in the dust. The king launched himself off of the balcony and landed close to Aang as he laughed slightly evilly, once again I could do it so much better. "You thought I was a frail old man, but I'm the most powerful earth bender you'll ever see." the king said boasting and I scoffed.

"Can I fight the guy with the axe instead?" Aang asked as he pointed at him and the king put his hands on his hips. "There are no take-back-sees in my kingdom. You might need this!" he said as one of the guards next to us threw Aang his staff. The king immediately launched several boulders at him which Aang dodged gracefully. "Typical air bender tactic: avoid and evade. I'd hoped the Avatar would be less predictable." the king said as he launched another boulder at Aang who dodged once again and launched himself in the air.

"Don't you have any surprises for me? Sooner or later, you'll have to strike back." the king said with a smirk. I decided to stay silent but it was difficult with the crystal weighting down on me. The crazy king launched another stone at Aang which missed, thankfully. When the rock hit the ceiling it exploded which caused Aang to fall back and lose his staff in the process. Aang got back up and his opponent began pacing.

At every turn, rocks jutted out of the ground. One caught Aang in the stomach, "Oh, you'll have to do better than that." Aang jumped off the pillar as he rode on one of his air balls. He rode the wall of the arena and headed toward the king from the right. He launched a huge gale at his opponent but it was blocked with a sheet of stone. The king poked his head out from behind the stone wall.

He smiled, "Did someone leave the windows open? It feels a little drafty in here!" the king's smile dropped, "Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?" he asked and I actually had to giggle a little at that but it was quickly ended when Sokka and Katara looked at me oddly. I looked back at the arena to see Aang dropping off his air ball. The king kicked over the stone sheet and began to raise up because of earth raising up the stone sheet. He than shot at Aang which knocked him over. The king hit the ground with his fist and it sent a shock wave through the arena surface right at Aang.

Aang flipped backwards and avoided the shock wave but was really far away from the king. I was starting to get bored…I mean c'mon, watching the Avatar fight wasn't that entertaining after watching him do it on a show repeatedly. "How are you going to get me from way over there?" the king asked with a mocking face. Aang looked very determined and began to run to the crazy, definitely crazy, king. The king used the side of his foot to dash the earth and the ground around Aang became like quicksand and he fell in. the king raised up two boulders and sent them to smash the poor, struggling Avatar.

Aang escaped just in time as the rocks smash together. Aang then jumped straight at his opponent while unleashing a blast of wind that knocked him and the stone sheet the king stood upon back against the wall of the arena. The king raised his one of the boulders from when he had failed to crush Aang and pulled it toward him at a very fast speed. Aang saw it just in time and did a back flip that that barely allowed him to get up and over it. The boulder than moved to almost crush the king, but he broke it into a million piece as it reached him!

The king then, with great effort, tore out the entire gate area of the arena and suspended it over his head. "Ahh!" Aang yelled before running in circles to create a tornado. If my life probably didn't depend on this, I'd be yelling at the top of my lungs for Jasper to come and make it all stop. As the king threw the massive earth mound the tornado grabbed it and threw It back at him.

The king, however, neatly dissected it into two different parts when it came toward him. Aang appeared between the rocks and pined the king with his staff. The king grinned and looked up. Aang looked up and a small piece of rock bounced off his head. Overhead was the two halves of the rock, ready to crush them both. "Hehe! Well done, Avatar. You fight with much fire in your heart." the king said with a grin. He threw the rocks to the side and then fell backwards into the floor, disappearing.

Aang just stared at the place where the king shaped hole was, "Huh?" was his intelligent reply. The floor opened up in front of us and the king emerged. Aang swiftly jumped up next to him. "You've passed all my tests. Now, you must answer one question." the king said and Aang frowned. "That's not fair! You said you would release my friends if I finished your tests." he said evenly but still with a hint of anger. "Oh, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Oh c'mon!" Sokka complained and I rolled my eyes. "He does have a point there, Sokka, You need to just chill out." I said as I rolled my eyes. "By the way, My boyfriend could kick you're earth bending butt." I said with a smirk and the king raised an eyebrow at me. "Answer this one question and I will set your friends free." he said ignoring my comment.

Aang nodded and the king grinned, "What….is my name?" he asked and Aang just stared at him. "From the looks of your friends, I'd say you only have a few minutes." he said as he left. "How am I supposed to know his name?" Aang asked confused. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, he'd have to figure this one out on his own.

"Think about the challenges, maybe its some kind of riddle." Katara asked and I nodded idly. "I got it!" Sokka yelled and everyone looked at him. "He's an earth bender, right? Rocky!" we were all silent and I coughed once before Katara picked something to say, "We're going to keep trying, but that's a good backup!"

"Okay, so back to the challenges. I got a key from the waterfall, I saved his pet and I had a duel." Aang said scratching the back of his head. "And what did you learn?" I pressed, a little irritated. "Well, everything was different than I expected." he said and I very serious thinking look appeared on his face. "And?" I asked again as some more of the crystal crept around my face.

"Well, they weren't straightforward. To solve each test, I had to think differently than I usually would." his expression brightened and he grinned, "I know his name!" I breathed a sigh of relief, "Finally." I murmured and laughed at Sokka making weird faces at the crystal continued to consume him. Back in the throne room, Aang stood in front of the king.

"I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges. As you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities." Aang said with a grin and we looked at the king who laughed. "Bumi, you're a mad genius!" he ran and hugged King Bumi and I grinned at the sweetness even though the only part of my not covered by the crystal was my eyes. "Oh Aang, it's good to see you! You haven't changed a bit, literally." Bumi said with a laugh as he rubbed Aang's head.

"Uh, over here!" Katara's muffled yell was heard. "Little help?"Sokka asked and I laughed because his mouth was all that was clear of the crystal. The king pulled his hand into a fist and the crystal combusted and scattered all over the floor. "Gene mite is made of rock candy. Delicious!" He said as he bit off a piece of one. "So, this crazy king is your old friend, Bumi?" Katara asked and Bumi put on an annoyed face.

"Who you calling old?….okay, I'm old." he said with a laugh. "Why did you do all this instead of just telling Aang who you were?" Sokka asked with suspicion and I rolled my eyes at his cautiousness. "First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people." he said with a snort and I high-five him.

"Amen to that brother!" I said and he grinned. "but I do have an actual reason." he said as he turned to Aang, growing serious, "Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire lord, and when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius." he said with a grin and Aang grinned back before bowing with his hands in thanks.

"And it looks like you're in good hands. You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation." Momo jumped onto Aang's shoulder, interrupting Bumi, "And you'll need Momo too!" he said with a grin. "Thank you for you're wisdom. But before we leave, I have a challenge for you!" Aang said with a devious grin. "I'm in! Lets do this!" I yelled and next thing I knew we were in the bins. I was between King Bumi, who was in the front, and Aang, in the back. A few seconds later a cloud of some rose as a crashing noise was heard. "No! My cabbages!"

* * *

><p>I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to upload anything. I've been trying to get a pillow so i could start updating regularly but i'm not doing a very good job of it. As you have probably noticed each of these chapters are quite long. So, it takes a while to write them. I'm also doing a sequel to my Babysitting Yachiru story and Rewriting the Journal: Daughter of Darkness. I'm sorry for those of you that quite liked my stories. Please continue to like and read them and please be patient as i try to get them out to you as soon as i possibly can! thank you<p> 


	5. Imprisoned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Okay, I wanna say...Shame on y'all! Y'all got me so excited with the reviews and favorite stories that i decided to get rid of my 'pillow' to give y'all this chapter! Thank you so much for all your kind words! If y'all review this chapter as well it will get me writing more ;) I really wanna hear your opinion!

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>~Cody's POV~<p>

I stared up at the canopy of trees while the sound of a noisy brook overwhelmed my ears. Aang was next to me as Katara folded her sleeping bag, we were waiting for Sokka to come back. Oh, speak of the devil, "Great, you're back!" Aang cried as he flew up from his spot. "What's for dinner?," I asked, dreading the answer.

"Well, we've got a few options. First, round nuts and some kind of oval shaped nuts," he said while rummaging in his sack and pulling out said nuts. "And lastly, some kind of rock shaped nuts that…might be actual rocks. Dig in!" Sokka finished up cheerfully as he threw the rock 'nuts' over his shoulder. They landed near Momo who picked on up curiously.

Aang and Katara glanced at each other before looking to me, then Sokka. "Seriously, what else ya got?" I asked and Katara nodded in agreement. Sokka peered into the bag, hoping to see some kind of meat. I sighed before turning my attention toward Momo, he was still chattering to the rock like nut. He tapped it lightly on the rock next to him, with little result. He chattered irritably before bring it down hard on the stone.

I jumped when a huge bang erupted from the forest. "What was that?", Sokka asked, looking all around for the invisible enemy. Momo, looking befuddled, looked at Sokka before looking back at the nut in his hand. He dropped the nut on the rock and another huge noise echoed through the forest. Momo jumped back with a startled sound, and jumped on my shoulder. "It came from over there!", Aang called, pointing with his staff.

We rushed off leaving Sokka flailing his arms around. "Shouldn't we be running away from huge booms, not toward them?" he asked desperately; yet, we ignored him. We sat behind a fallen tree, soon joined by Sokka, looking down into a river bed. It was full of tan colored boulders and the river had been reduced to a stream but, the object of interest was a young, well, our age, earth bender bending the rocks around creating more of the 'big booms', as Sokka called it.

"An earth bender!", Katara said excitedly, her eyes shining. _'Poor Haru…I pity him.'_ I thought silently as Aang grinned. "Let's go meet him!" he said as he turned toward us. Sokka put on his serious war face, "He looks dangerous, so we better approach cautiously."

"Hello there, I'm Katara! What's your name?", Katara, ignoring Sokka, called out. The guy looked at Katara, shock and fear tainting his face, before turning to run, pulling an avalanche of rocks to cover his escape. "Nice to meet you!", Aang called out with a wave. I laughed at his sparkling eyes before meeting Katara's disappointed ones. "We just wanted to say hi." she said with a slight pout. "Maybe some people don't like people. Like Diana, she's not fond of people.", I said, attempting to cheer her up.

"Hey guys, that guy's gotta be running somewhere, maybe we're near a village and, I bet that village has a market!" Aang said, being the genius he was. "Which means no nuts for dinner!" Katara said, no longer disappointed, as they both took off in the direction Haru had. "Hey! I worked hard for those nuts!" Sokka called stubbornly. I patted him awkwardly on the shoulder before walking after Aang and Katara, Momo still perched on my shoulder. Sokka sighed, "Yeah, I hate'em too." he said as he trailed after me.

I looked around as we walked through the little Earth Kingdom village in a steep valley. When we found the market, Aang immediately saw a hat he liked. "Nice hat. I'll trade you some nuts for it." None of us complained; he needed to hide his Avatar arrow. Aang turned to Sokka and laughed as Katara and I continued to look around. I grinned and then hit Sokka on the arm, probably harder than I meant to, to direct his attention to a mound of brown hair disappearing into a building.

"It's the Earth bender! Come on guys!" I said pulling at their arms. Katara pushed the door open and we followed cautiously. "Hey, you're that kid! Why did you run away before?" she asked with a frown and Haru looked at her with a hint of fear in his eyes. "Uh, you must have me confused with some other kid." he said defiantly and I levitated away from Katara and closer to him. "No she doesn't, we saw you earth bending." Aang said as he walked in further, Sokka trailing behind. His mother shut the door and the shutters before turning back to Haru, "They saw you doing what?" she asked and Haru gasped.

"They're crazy, mom. I mean, look at how they're dressed!" he countered and I laughed when everyone else looked at the clothes they were wearing. "To be honest, y'all do look weird." I said and Katara glared at me. "You know how dangerous that is! You know what would happen if they caught you earth bending!" his mother cried, cutting off anything that Katara would have said. I tensed when a heard a knock on the door and Sokka went to investigate.

"Fire Nation! Act natural!" he said quietly yet harshly. Haru's mother opened the door and the soldiers entered. Katara was shoving berries in her mouth while Aang was leaning on a barrel full of water. I was standing by Haru and Sokka studying an apple. The barrel that Aang was leaning on gave way and his arm went down into the water. "What do you want? I've already paid you this week." Haru's mother asked, diverting attention from our ridiculous 'normal' poses.

"The tax just doubled. Wouldn't want an accident now would we?" the main soldier asked, creating a fireball in his hand. "Fire, is sometimes so hard to control." he straightened with a cruel smirk. I narrowed my eyes, fire should not be used in threatening innocent, and unarmed, people! Haru's mother sighed before placing a small chest on the table and taking what, little, money there was in it, in the soldiers palm. The scoffed and threw a few back on the ground.

"You can keep the copper ones." he said as he walked out and I reached down to pick them up. "Nice guy. How long has the Fire Nation been here?" Sokka asked when they had been gone for a minute or so. "Five years. Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships." she answered with a pained look. "They're thugs; they steal from us, and everyone here is too much of a coward to do anything about it." Haru stated gruffly as he leaned against the counter.

"Quiet, Haru. Don't talk like that." his mother corrected him. "But he's right!" I grounded out. Katara nodded, "Haru's an earth bender! He can help!" she stated and I rolled my eyes. "It's obviously forbidden here." I stated and Katara glared at me again. "She's right. It's caused nothing but misery for this village. He must never use his abilities." Katara looked at his mother in shock, "How can you say that? Haru has a gift! Asking him not to earthed is like asking me not to water bend. It's part of who we are." Katara said with a bit of pride. I groaned when I was reminded that I could not bend, it would cause problems.

"You don't understand." His mother answered as she walked behind the counter to put the chest up. "I understand that Haru can help you fight back. What can the Fire Nation do to you that they haven't already?" Katara asked and I frowned, Katara knew nothing about the viciousness of it all. "They could take Haru away! Like they took his father." his mother stated and Katara looked shocked. Haru looked uncomfortable and defiant.

"Katara, just shut up, okay?" I asked as I walked out the door. A few moments later Haru was guiding us to a shed where we could stay the night. "My mom said you can sleep here tonight, but you should leave in the morning." He said and Aang grinned. "Thanks! I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all your hay." he answered looking to the bison. Appa already had his mouth stuffed with hay and was giving Aang a sad look before eating more. "I'm sorry what I said earlier; I didn't know about your father." Katara apologized to Haru, meanwhile giving me glances.

"that's okay. It's funny, the way you were talking back in the store, it reminded me of him." he said with a smile. I let a groan escape my lips and flopped down on my makeshift bed mumbling. "Thanks." Katara answered with a slight blush. I rolled my eyes and tuned out the rest of the conversation. Diana might be a Hatara fan, or whatever they're called, but I'm not! They took off shortly and I turned to Sokka. "Hey, Sokka…Ever heard of a game called Slap Jack?" I asked with a small grin.

~Diana's POV~

"Okay, You can't look at your cards. Zuko!" I snapped looking at the young prince trying to sneak a peek at his cards. He sighed before setting them back down. "Now, All you have to do is slap the Jacks! And don't burn my cards." I said nodding my head. After getting tired of being tickled to death when Zuko lost the old people game, I managed to get some cards when we shopped for clothes. My outfit was still pretty much the same except for it fit me better and was also made for females. "Ready?" I asked and Iroh, who I'd bribed into playing with us, and Zuko nodded. I put a card down and the game began.

~Cody's POV~

"It was so brave of Haru to use his earth bending to help that old man." Katara said with a grin later that night, after she left Haru. "You must have really inspired him." I said with a half smile, she always acted too pure to actually be so naïve! "I guess so." she answered with a tired smile. "Everyone get some sleep. We're leaving at dawn." Sokka said in a grumpy voice and promptly turned his back to us. "Dawn? Can't we sleep in for once?" Katara asked with a whine. "Absolutely not! This village is crawling with Fire Nation troops. If they discover you're here, Aang, we'll be eating fireballs for breakfast. Good night." Sokka said, a little forcefully before closing his eyes tightly. "I'd rather eat fireballs than nuts." I said, smirking lightly. "Good night!" Sokka answered with a huff that caused us to laugh which caused another huff from Sokka.

~Diana's POV~

I stared at Zuko in astonishment. "You…burned…my….Cards!" I said shocked and turned my shocked gaze to a proud, yet angry, prince in front of me. I sighed in irritation and walked off and soon flopped down on my bed. A knock sounded on my door and I huffed. "Go away, Zuko." I muttered, sure he couldn't hear me. I let out a silent groan as I heard the door being swung open.

"Wha?" I mumbled into my pillow. I got no response other than the weight sinking down on my bed. "You know, I find tea a solution to any problem." I sat up and stared. "Tell me you're kidding! He burned my cards that I worked hard to find." I pouted and received a comforting hug. "I know, but, you must understand. Prince Zuko has a lot on his mind. He's also very…." Uncle Iroh paused as if searching for the right word.

"Aggressive, mean, hurtful?" I asked and Iroh sighed before rising. "Just," he paused, "give him a chance. I'm sure everything will work itself out." I stared at him and couldn't mistake the shining mischief in his eyes. As he walked out I flopped back down on the bed. "What are you two up to?" I wondered before placing my head back, conveniently, on my pillow.

~Cody's POV~

I sat with crossed legs facing the sun as it rose and started to climb of the treetops. A shuffling behind me caught my attention and I turned just in time for Katara to realize they took Haru. I walked back to the hut after cleaning up the dropped vase. I got back just in time, Katara had barely arrived back in the barn.

"They took him! They took Haru away!" she yelled and I sighed as Aang and Sokka straightened up from packing. "What?" Aang asked and I sighed. "I'm guessing that the old man that Haru saved yesterday turned him into the Fire Nation. And, Since it is 'illegal' to Earth bend here, they arrested him. Am I right?" I asked calmly starting to pack my bag. Katara nodded, "It's all my fault! I forced him to bend!" she cried out and Sokka put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Calm down. When did this happen?" he asked and Katara took in a ragged breath before continuing. "Haru's mother said they came for him at midnight." Sokka's hand fell off her shoulder, "Then it's too late to track him, he's long gone." I smirked before standing up, "We don't need to track him." I said confidently and my smirk grew at the confused looks I was getting.

"The Fire Nation is going to take Katara and I straight to Haru." Aang scratched his head, "Well, why would they do that?" I crossed my arms and smiled when I saw the light dawning in Katara's eyes. "Because they're going to arrest us for earth bending." we said together, which was a tad creepy but still effective.

~Diana's POV~

I rolled over and grumbled when I realized I had woken up. After talking to Uncle Iroh I had taken a little nap. "Why can't I just sleep all day?" I mumbled while I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Because then no one would get to see your charming personality." my eyes snapped open as the slightly sarcastic, who am I kidding-mostly sarcastic, voice reached my ears.

I sighed at the creeper, "Zuko, watching people sleep is creepy, just though you should know." I said with a groan as I stretched my tired muscles. "Hmm." he answered almost emotionlessly. "So, anything you needed?" I asked carefully as I started to set my hair in order.

"No." I rolled my eyes slightly and growled at my hair as it tangled up. I finished my hair up in silence and after I pulled it up I sat and stared at Zuko. He cleared his throat and I tilted my head to the side, waiting for him to tell me what he was talking about. He cleared his through again before getting up and standing in front of the bed where I was sitting. I raised my eyebrows and stared as he sat down, forcing me to back up a little. "How about we try this again?" he asked setting a brand new package of cards in front of me.

~Cody's POV~

I thought you were crazy at first,, Cody, but this might work." I rolled my eyes at Sokka's statement. "There are ventilation shafts throughout these mines, all Aang has to do is.."

"Sokka, We know the plan! Right, Aang?" I asked looking at Katara and Aang moving a boulder on the ventilation shaft. "Got it, Aang?" Katara asked with a nervous sigh. "Sure, I got it." Aang said, playing with a butterfly.

"Do you remember you're cue?" Sokka asked with a frown. "Yeah, Yeah, Just relax! You're taking all the fun out of this!" Aang answered as Momo tried to catch the butterfly caught in Aang's whirlwind.

"By 'this' do you mean intentionally getting captured by an army of ruthless fire benders?" Sokka asked slightly spazzing out. "Yeah! Fun stuff!" I said patting his shoulder.

"shh…Here they come."

~Diana's POV~

I sighed as the embers of my second deck of cards flew about me. I took a deep breath and stood up. "Please make sure nothing catches fire." I said to Uncle Iroh and I walked from my room to my special place. I stared at my reflection in the water and sighed. Wishing my blue eyes could tell me where Cody, Nick and Jasper were. I frowned when another reflection joined mine. "I'm sor-"

I held up my hand, cutting him off. "Not know, hot head."

He started to object but I rolled my eyes, "Not now. I'm busy thinking."

He nodded and walked off and I sighed. As cool as it was to be on a fire nation ship, trying to catch the Avatar, I just wanted to go home.

~Cody's POV~

The plot had begun…This will be disastrous.

"Get out of my way, pipsqueak!" Sokka yelled as he bumped into Katara in front of the Fire Nation soldiers. I rolled my eyes at their exaggerated tones as Katara said her next line.

"How dare you call me a 'pipsqueak' you giant-eared cretin!"

"What did you call me?" I tuned them out until I heard the first code. "I'll show you who's boss! Earth bending style!" Katara assumed a mock earth bending stance.

Nothing happened and Sokka gulped nervously.

"I said….**Earth bending Style!**" She yelled again, causing Aang to let the butterfly go and to levitate the rock.

The rock rose and I slapped my forehead when I saw Momo, licking himself, arms outstretched. "That lemur! It's Earth bending!" An idiot soldier yelled. "No, you idiot! It's the girl!" Sokka said with 'duh' look on his face.

"Oh, of course!" The soldier said, clearly embarrassed.

"Let her go!" I yelled rushing forward. Aang caught his cue this time and hurled a rock at the soldiers.

"I'll hold them for you!" Sokka yelled out grabbing our shoulders.

"You have twelve hours to find Haru, we'll be right behind you."

"_I just want to go home…"_

~Diana's POV~

"I'm bored. I guess I better get up and find something to do." I muttered to myself before getting up slowly. "Uncle Iroh! Whatcha doin'?" I asked when I came across him scuffling around in a giant chest. "Aha! I was looking for these." he said as he held up some disks. "What are these?" I asked, holding about thirty of them, as I followed him to the deck.

"For training." Was the answer accompanied with a wink.

~Cody's POV~

I sighed as we got out of the prison rig and stepped out to meet the Warden. We all lined up to meet him and I mentally reminded myself not to sneeze.

"Earth benders, it is my pleasure to welcome you aboard my modest shipyard. I am your warden. I prefer to think of you not as prisoners, but as honored guests, and I hope you come to think of me as your humble and caring host. You will succeed here if you simply abide-"

I flinched when the guy, beside Katara, coughed. Everything went silent a, like the quite before the storm, before everything blew up…

"What kind of guest dishonors his host by interrupting him? Take him below!" The warden yelled, his face turning red. The soldiers walked over to the man and the Warden calmed down a little. "One week in solitary will improve his manners."

We watched the soldiers slowly walking away with the guy in a silent shock.

"Simply treat me with the courtesy I give you and we'll get along famously." I grimaced inside when he gave us a sickening smug smile.

"You will notice, Earth benders, that this rig is made entirely of metal. You are miles away from any rock or earth. So, if you have any illusions about employing that brutish savagery that passes for bending among you people, forget them. It is impossible. Good day." the warden walked away and we were led away to the 'pen'.

We were led into the prisoner 'pen'. "Alright, let's look for Haru." I said, when the guards left. Katara and nodded and we started to walk. "Katara? Cody?"

We both turned and smiled when we saw Haru.

"Haru!" Katara yelled as she ran over and hugged him.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked, slightly shocked.

"It's my fault you were captured. I came to rescue you."

Haru turned to me, "Oh, I was just the plan guy. I got us in." I said with a laugh. "So, you two got yourselves arrested?"

We both nodded.

"You two have got guts. I'll give you that. Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

We followed Haru until he stopped in front of a man.

"Katara, Cody, this is my father, Tyro. Dad, this is Katara and Cody."_

~Diana's POV~

I leapt up, my bare feet burning, trying to avoid another flame.

"Watch where you are aiming, you idiot!" I yelled at the Fire Prince, as he swung his fire around.

He stopped and stared at me, "Are you okay?"

I smirked as I got up, "Yeah, I'm fine." I swung around and nailed him with a dirt puck. Which promptly exploded in his face.

"Ha! Loser!" I yelled before quickly running away from the mad fire man with blazing eyes.

_~Cody's POV~

"It's an honor to meet you." Katara and I said, bowing to Haru's dad.

"Here, have some dinner." he said handing bowls to Katara and I. Katara scrunched her nose up at the gruel, no, not even gruel!-The 'food' in the bowl. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"But it's still pretty bad." IU said with a smile.

I tuned out the conversation as Katara asked about escape plans. But snapped back when Katara jumped up to make her speech.

"Earth benders! You don't know me, but I know you. Every child of my water tribe village was rocked to sleep with stories of the brave Earth Kingdom and the courageous Earth benders who guard it's borders."

I looked around during Katara's speech and frowned when I saw the Warden looking amused.

"some of you may think that the Fire Nation has made you powerless. Yes, they have taken away your ability to bed, but they can't take away your courage and it is your courage they should truly fear! Because it runs deeper than any mind you've been forced to dig, deeper than any ocean that keeps you from home."

I sighed as I looked at the hopeless faces.

"It is the strength of your hearts that make you who you are, hearts that will remain unbroken when all rock and stone has eroded away. The time to fight back is now! I an tell you the Avatar has returned! So, remember your courage, earth benders, let us fight for our freedom!"

Katara finished her courage rant and I shook my head when her face fell.

"Congratulations," I said clapping, "You've successfully pulled a Diana."

~Diana's POV~

"Therefore! It would be pointless to hurt me!" I let out the breath I'd been holding in to make my point.

Sure, my voice was squeaky from lack of air, but that didn't matter.

"So, you're saying, if I pushed you off the boat…It would serve no purpose?" Zuko asked with a deadly glare on his princely face.

"Exactly! Now that we understand each other, I'm hungry."

Next thing I knew, I was plunged into the freezing cold ocean.

~Cody's POV~

Aang and Sokka had come back for us and Sokka and Katara were now arguing.

"You guys," I hissed, "I agree with Katara, we need to save these people! You being the Avatar and all," I said to Aang, who nodded. "But, we need to find someplace safe to discuss this." I yelled, as softly as I could.

They nodded and we wandered off.

"Look!"

~Guard's POV~

I frowned. I was standing in front of the Warden, with the Captain, trying to explain.

"Tell me exactly what you saw."

"Well, Sir, it looked like a flying bison."

The Warden didn't look pleased, "What?"

"It was a giant flying buffalo, Sir. With an empty saddle."

"Which was it? A buffalo or a bison?" the Warden asked, his voice steadily gaining volume and his face getting red.

"Uh, I'm not sure what the difference is but that's not really the point is it, Sir?" the Captain asked confused.

The Warden's face filled with color, bright red to be exact, and started yelling, "I'll decide what the point is, fool!"

I flinched as the Captain was thrown overboard but I quickly snapped back to attention when the Warden started yelling again.

"You! Wake up the Captain! Search the entire rig!"

"Uh, Sir?" I asked hesitantly.

"What?"

"That…was the Captain you threw overboard…uh…"

He froze and looked at me angrily, his face coloring again, "Then wake up someone I haven't thrown overboard and search the right! There's something going on here and I don't like it!"

~Cody's POV~

We had found a small bunker to plot in and we were crouched down with boxes surrounding us.

"Okay, we don't have much time. What are we gonna do?" Sokka asked seriously.

"I wish I knew how to make a hurricane."

Everyone stared at Aang curiously. "Aang, how would that help?" I asked and he shrugged.

"The Warden would run away and we'd steal his keys!"

"…Wouldn't he take the keys with him?"

"Oh…Just tossing ideas around!"

Katara sighed, "I tried talking the Earth benders into fighting back, but it didn't work. If there was just a way to help them help themselves!"

Sokka made his serious thinking face, "For that they'd need some kind of earth, or some rock…something they can bend."

"Coal…." I wanted to slap myself for giving them the answer, they were suppose to figure it out themselves!

"Cody's right! The smoke…they are burning coal. in other words, earth."

~Diana's POV~

I was yanked out of the water by one of the crewmen and I promptly went to my room to get the seaweed and other…questionable…items out of my long hair.

I slammed my chamber door, ignoring promises of salmon from Uncle Iroh. I didn't want fancy salmon. I wanted to go home. Where I could crush anyone who defied me…or pushed me into the ocean!

Who does Zuko think he is?

I should go kick his stupid butt and shove _him_ off the boat!

As I fumed I could hear him yelling at his 'guards' and I knew he was practicing his fire bending.

He wanted to pick a fight with me? Fine.

Let him. I'll wait…and then, chop all his hair off…or something else, as long as I was horrible and tortured him.

Throw me into the water will you?

I marched up to the deck, in dry clothes and holding a comb, and sat in Zuko's line of sight, by Uncle Iroh, and smirked.

Cody always told me I could be unspeakably evil when I wanted.

~Cody's POV~

"It's almost dawn, Sokka." I said quietly, watching out for guards and angry wardens.

"We're running out of time! Are you sure this is gonna work?" Katara asked anxiously.

"It should. These vents reminded me of our little trick back at the village. We're gonna do the same thing, but on a much bigger scale." Sokka said with a smile.

"But are you-" Katara began.

"Katara, trust us. It _will_work. There's a huge deposit of coal at the base of the silo, and the whole system is ventilated. Aang closed off all the air vents except this one. When he does his Air bending, the coal only has one place to go. Here, Where the Earth benders are." I said as I patted her on the back.

"Here they come." I said with a grin. Soon, we were surrounded by Fire benders.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" Sokka yelled, holding out his boomerang.

"Katara, Stop! You can't win this fight!" Tyro yelled, concern shining in his eyes.

"Listen to him child. You're one mistake away from dying where you stand." The Warden said viciously.

The vent behind us began to shake and soon coal spilled out, followed by a soot covered Avatar. Aang coughed and Katara ran up to the top of the coal.

"Here's your chance Earth benders!" She grabbed coal and held it high, "Take it! Your fate is in your own hands!"

The Earth benders seemed to be more frightened of the coal than the Warden and shrunk away.

"Hahaha! Foolish girl! You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces. Their spirits were broken a long time ago. Oh? But you still believe in them?

Katara lowered the coal, her eyes downcast.

"How sweet. They're a waste of your energy, little girl. You've failed."

Katara's shoulders slumped as the Warden walked away.

He froze and turned when a piece of coal his the back of his head.

"I'm tired of being ignored! I came up with the plan to get arrested. I failed too! Wait, No, I have not failed yet!" I yelled, very unlike myself, picking up another piece of coal and hurling it at the Warden.

His eyes narrowed, "Kill Her."

~Diana's POV~

I sat on that deck and combed my hair out quietly, not saying a word to anyone, and watched Zuko train.

"Are you okay, Diana?" Uncle Iroh asked calmly with a warm smile, probably knowing I was going to do something horrible to Zuko.

"Yes, Uncle Iroh. I am fine." I answered, my eyes training on Zuko and narrowing. "I do want that fancy salmon though."

Uncle Iroh chuckled and gave me the promise of fancy salmon later that evening. He got up to go fix some more tea and I finished up my hair and pulled it back up.

I continued to watch Zuko train, noting every time he glanced at me with a worried expression. I grinned inside knowing it was probably eating him alive wondering what I was planning.

I kept my outward face blank and free of expression and only smiled when Uncle Iroh came to tell me my salmon was ready.

Oh, Yes, This would be fun.

~Cody's POV~

I braced myself, waiting for the fireballs.

I opened my eyes when they didn't come and grinned when I noticed Haru standing in front of me and a wall of coal in front of him, a shield from Tyro. The Warden sneered, "Show no Mercy!"

"For the Earth Kingdom, Attack!" Tyro yelled and then slammed his palms into the ship, sending coal flying at the Fire Nation soldiers.

The Fire Nation deflected the coal with flame as the prisoners banded together to fight.

Everyone faced off, ready to attack of defend at a moments notice. It was quite as everyone sized each other up before everything blew up into chaos. Coal flying everywhere, and fire blasting.

Sokka was running around throwing his boomerang around, cutting off the tops of the spears while Mom gathered up the rest of the sticks, leaving the Fire benders defenseless-well, mostly.

Tyro and Haru had teamed up to create a giant boulder that they heaved at the 'pen' door.

"Get to the ship! We'll hold them off!" Tyro yelled, hurling coal to leave the broken door open.

"Do not let them escape!"

We had been heading for the door when streams of flames blocked our path. "Guys! Give me some coal!" Aang yelled, hurling a small tornado around.

I whirled and started dumping coal into his makeshift gun, successfully knocking the Warden and his men to the ground.

Tyro and the Earth benders pushed the coal under them and suspended them over the open water.

"No! Please! I can't swim!" The Warden whined frantically.

"Don't worry, I hear cowards float." I said with a smug smile.

Tyro dropped them and I relished in the scream and splash from below.

A few moments later we had commandeered all the Fire Nation ships and were beginning to say goodbye.

"Thank you fro saving me. For saving us." Haru said to us. Katara blushed, "All it took was a little coal."

"It wasn't the coal, Katara, it was you and Cody."

Tyro patted our shoulders and smiled, "Thank you for helping me find my courage, Katara, of the Water Tribe and Cody, of the…"

"Just Cody." I interrupted with a smile.

"And Cody. My family and everyone here owes you much!"

"So, I guess you're going home now?" I asked with a grin.

"Yes, to take back my village. To take back ALL of our villages! The Fire Nation will regret the day they set foot on our land!" Tyro yelled, with cheers following him.

"That's what I wanted to hear." I said grinning before back off to give Katara and Haru their little moment. I walked over to Aang who was playing with coal and Momo.

I turned back when I heard Katara's gasp, "My mother's necklace! It's gone!"

~Diana's POV~

I rolled my eyes when Zuko picked up Katara's necklace.

This was gonna be a whole lot of messy…

I walked past him silently and went back to our own ship.

Best be prepared for the mess ahead…


	6. The Winter Solstice Part 1

Alright! Sorry this took so long! I had no inspiration _ Now, I'm back on track and hopefully will have Part 2 out sooner! I hope you enjoy. Please review if you want, I love hearing from you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

><p>~Cody's POV~<p>

I sighed leisurely as I stared at the clouds passing by. Katara was spread out staring down at the clouds, as well, as Aang and Sokka just leaned back and enjoyed the ride.

"Those clouds look so soft, don't they?" Katara asked with a soft sigh. "Yes, They do." I said with a nod as I stretched out a bit more.

"It's like you could just jump down and you'd land in a soft cottony heap."

Sokka scoffed, "Maybe you should give it a try!"

Katara rolled her eyes at him, "You're hilarious." I giggled and jumped when Aang suddenly shot up.

"I'll try it! Yeah!"

Next thing I knew Aang had flown off Appa and flew through the clouds before landing behind me soaking wet.

"Turns out clouds are made of water!" Aang said happily before air bending himself dry, also causing Momo to become a ball of fluff.

"Hey, What's that?" Katara asked and we all turned to look where she was pointing.

A black fire scar was burned across the ground next to a giant river. "It's like a scar…" Sokka trailed off as Appa landed.

It was heartbreaking. Burnt tree stumps were littered about and there was no sign of life there.

"Listen, it's so quite. There is no life anywhere." I said bending down and shifting the soot between my fingers. "Aang, Are you okay?" I asked when I noticed he seemed down.

Sokka leaned over, examining footprints, "Fire Nation! Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for-"

Katara shushed him, staring at Aang anxiously.

"What? I'm not allowed to be angry?" Sokka whispered. Katara pointed to Aang who had sunk to his knees.

"Why would anyone do this? How could I let this happen?" he asked as he ran his hands through the burnt earth. I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder, "Aang, you didn't let this happen. It has nothing to do with you."

"Yes, It does. It's the Avatar's job to protect nature. But, I don't know how to do my job!"

"That's why we are going to the North Pole, to find you a teacher." Katara said firmly.

"Yeah, a Water bending teacher, but there's no one who can teach me to be the Avatar. Monk Gyatso said that Avatar Roku would help me." Aang sighed, very depressed.

"The Avatar before you? He died over a hundred years ago…how are you suppose to talk to him?" Sokka asked as he messed with his boomerang. "I don't know…" Aang trailed off.

"Aang, if Monk Gyatso said he'd help then we'll find a way for Avatar Roku to help you." I said with a smile as Momo chattered away in Aang's lap.

~Diana's POV~

"Uncle! It's time to leave! Where are you? Uncle Iroh!"

Zuko was searching for Uncle Iroh and I, I was still giving Zuko the miffed air every time I could.

"Diana!"

Ah, the lovely sound of the Prince's voice.

"Yes, Prince Zuko?" I asked coldly, still focusing on bending the water in front of me.

"Have you seen Uncle?" he asked roughly.

"Last I saw, he was going that way." I said calmly, pointing off to the Makeshift hot springs.

Next thing I knew, I was following Zuko after being pulled, rudely I might add, to look for Uncle Iroh.

We walked until we came across a Fire Nation uniform hanging on the low branches of a tree.

"Uncle?"

"Over here!" Uncle Iroh called happily as he sat, very contentedly, in the hot spring he had made.

"Uncle? We need to move on, we're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him!" Zuko yelled, not very pleased with the situation.

I smiled at Uncle Iroh as he relaxed further into the water, thankfully. "You look tired, Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles?" he asked calmly.

"My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!" Zuko yelled and I sighed at his tone.

"Prince Zuko, if your face gets and redder…you will spontaneously combust." I said coldly, walking a bit away from him, just in case.

"You should take our advice and relax a little. The temperatures just right. I heated it myself." Uncle Iroh grinned before putting his hands together and breathing steam from his nose, causing the water to heat up and more steam to rise.

"Enough! We need to leave now! Get out of the water." Zuko commanded, moving closer to where I was staring off into space.

Uncle Iroh sighed, "Very Well."

Next thing I knew, Zuko had buried my face in his chest and was shielding his eyes. "On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes, but be back at the ship in half an hour or I'm leaving without you!" Zuko said, pulling me back to the ship after Uncle Iroh had sat back down.

"Prince Zuko?" I asked, still aloof, "Thanks."

~Cody's POV~"Hey Aang, are you ready to be cheered up?" Katara asked a still depressed Avatar.

"No." he answered solemnly.

Katara smiled and threw an acorn, with deadly accuracy, at Aangs head. "Ow!" Aang cried, turning to look at Katara, who had an acorn ready to take aim again.

"Hey! How was that suppose to cheer me up?" Aang asked and I rolled my eyes at Sokka giggling like a little school girl.

"Hehe…cheered me up."

Which promptly earned him an acorn in the head.

"Ow! Yeah, I probably deserved that."

"Yep!" I said smirking from my spot next to Aang.

"These acorns are everywhere, Aang." Katara said handing Aang another one. "that means that the forest will grow back. Every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday and all the birds and animals that lived here will come back." I said, clearing up the confused look on his young face.

"Thanks guys!" he said, much happier. I patted his back and got up to go play with Momo, who was trying to gather up as many acorns as he could.

I sat down and played with his ears as I diagnosed my situation. It had been quite sometime since I'd been in the Avatar world and I hadn't seen any sign f the others. What if I was alone here? What was I suppose to do here?

Yeah, I'm the smart one of our group at home but, what if I messed up the outcome here? I jumped up when I heard Katara gasp. I watched the old man approach us and cocked my head to the side.

"Who are you?" Sokka asked, still tense.

"When I saw the flying bison. I thought it was impossible but those markings….are you the Avatar, child?"

Aang nodded to confirm him as the Avatar and the old man gave a ghost of a smile. "My village desperately needs your help."

~Diana's POV~

I rolled my eyes as we got back to the ship and casually sat down on the deck, listening to Zuko rant.

It's hard to believe just yesterday, Zuko and I were getting along great and now, well it was if we'd first met and hated each other.

I sighed when I thought about Cody and the others. I missed them; Yes, even Nick.

I lay down on the deck staring at the sky and my eyes slowly closed as I relaxed in the hot sun.

~Cody's POV~

We followed the old man to his village and he led us past a few broken buildings and into a small building filled with sad, worried villagers.

"This young person is the Avatar." the old man said as introduction.

"So, the rumors of your return are true." Another man probably the one in charge said with a bow, "It is the greatest honor of a lifetime to be in your presence."

Aang bowed back, "Nice to meet you too…So, is there something I can help you with?"

The chief guy seemed unsure, "I'm not sure…"

"Our village is in crisis, he's our only hope. For the last few days at sunset a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei-Bai, the black and white spirit." The old man said in a worried tone.

"Why do you think it's attacking you?" I asked staring out of the window.

"We don't know, but each of the last three nights he has abducted one of our own. We are desperately fearful because the Winter Solstice draws near." The chief said as he moved to the window by me.

"What happens then?" Katara asked curiously.

"As the Solstice comes around, the natural world and the spirit world grows closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely." I said with a weary smile.

"The young lady is right, Hei-Bai is already causing devastation and destruction. Once the Solstice is here there is no telling what will happen." the chief said, and I ignored that he called me a lady. No time to get riled up right now.

"So, what do you want Aang to do?" I asked, seeing the worried look on his face.

"Who better to resolve a crises between our world and the Spirit World than the Avatar himself? You are the great bridge between man and spirits." The old man told Aang, like it was obvious.

"Right…that's me." Aang said, less than enthusiastic.

"Hey, 'great bridge guy' can I talk to you over here for a second?" Katara asked, and naturally-we all moved over there.

"Aang, you seem a bit unsure about all this." she said with a concerned look.

"Katara, he probably doesn't know anything about the Spirit World…being in an iceberg for one hundred years will do that to you."

I said gently, not wanting to upset Aang. "Can you help these people?" she asked, kind of ignoring me.

"I have to try don't I? Maybe what I have to do will just…come to me?"

"You can do it, Aang." Katara said with a comforting smile as I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…we're all gonna get eaten by a spirit monster." Sokka said with a hopeless expression.

~Uncle Iroh's POV~

I woke up from a lovely nap by a noise.

"Uh? Who's there?" I asked as I scanned over the forest.

The bushes rustled and a meadow vole leapt up on the rim of my homemade hot spring.

"A meadow vole! I should have known. You startled me, little one." I said as I held out my hand for the little creature to jump on.

"Ah, seems I've dozed off and missed my Nephew's deadline, but it was a very sweet nap." I said relaxing back into the water, preparing to doze some more.

I opened my eyes when the meadow vole jumped off my hand and started to jump up and down chattering frantically.

The ground started to shake and the vole vanished as dust clouds swiftly moved me in the bath, so swiftly I was unable to react in time.

Three triangular stones had trapped me in the hot spring and three Earth benders stood next to the spring as another soldier examined my clothes.

"He's a Fire Nation soldier."

"He's no ordinary soldier. This is the Fire Lord's brother, the Dragon of the West, the once great General Iroh, but now, he's our prisoner." The Captain said and I frowned.

My Nephew would not be pleased about this little detour.

~Cody's POV~

Night had fallen on the little village and Aang was outside waiting for Hei-Bai. We were with the villagers watching helplessly as Aang called for the Spirit.

"Hello? Spirit, can you hear me? This is the Avatar speaking. I'm…here to help stuff."

Aang sighed and walked to the village gate.

"This is wrong." I stated as I watched Aang trying to figure out what to do.

"We can't sit here and cower while Aang waits for some monster to show up." Sokka said, obviously unhappy.

"If anyone can save us, he can." The old man said with a nod of his head.

"He still shouldn't have to face this alone." I said glaring outside at Aang.

"The sun has set. Where are you, Hei-Bai? Well, uh, I hereby ask you to please leave this village in peace!" Aang yelled, slamming his staff into the ground like a flag.

It was silent for a few moments, "Okay. Well, I guess that's settled then."

Aang turned to walk off and he hadn't walked long before spirit whispers were heard and a massive figure began to follow Aang.

~Diana's POV~

I rolled my eyes listening to Zuko complain about Uncle Iroh. He could be such a pain!

~Cody's POV~

Aang continued to walk back toward the village, completely unaware of the giant spirit walking behind him. You think the Hei-Bai looks intimidating on the who?

It's much worse in person. He was huge!

He had six legs and his black and white markings were like an orca. His face vaguely looked orca-ish too….with razor sharp teeth.

Aang finally realized something was amiss because he turned and looked up at the spirit smiling.

"You must be the Hei-Bai Spirit," Aang bowed, "My name is-"

The Hei-Bai roared, cutting off Aang with a blast of blue energy. Aang blinked as he dropped his staff but didn't move.

The Spirit roared again before charging at the village. Ignoring Aang's protests. "My name is Aang! I'm the Avatar and I would like to help! Hey, Wait up!"

Hei-Bai ignored Aang and destroyed two buildings in quick secession with it's blue energy and brute strength.

Aang followed it around trying to capture it's attention, not succeeding very well.

I sighed, plastering a hand to my forehead as Aang failed to get the Spirit to listen.

"The Avatar's methods are…unusual." the old man said as we avoided flying debris.

"It doesn't seem to be listening to him. Shouldn't we go help him?" I began to nod at Sokka's suggestion and rolled my eyes when the old man cut me off.

"No, only the Avatar stands a chance against the Hei-Bai."

"Aang will figure out what to do guys." Katara said and we both favored her a small glare before staring back at the spirit ignoring Aang.

"Please, would you stop destroying things and listen?" Aang jumped on top of the buildings in front of the Spirit.

"I'm trying to do my job as the spirit bridge. Excuse me, would you please turn around?"

I flinched when I knew what was coming next.

"I command you to turn around now!"

The Hei-Bai roared at being commanded and swiped at Aang, sending him flying into a building.

"That's it! We need to help him!" Sokka yelled, jumping through the window followed shortly by me.

"Stop! It's not safe!" The old man yelled but we ignored him.

"Plan Sokka?" I asked as we ran over to the Hei-Bai.

He pulled out his boomerang and I ignored the urge to face plant.

"Hei-Bai! Over here!" He yelled before throwing it as hard as he could.

It hit its butt and bounced off harmlessly, making a small bouncing sound.

I clapped slowly, "Good job, Sokka!"

We ran up to Aang who told us to go back.

"We fight together." I said firmly. "I don't want to fight him unless I-huh?"

The Hei-Bai had retaliated from Sokka's, weak, attack. He grabbed Sokka and I and began to run.

"This was not part of the deal!" I whined, trying not to loose my dinner as we sped along.

Aang hurried to glide after us and I knew he wouldn't catch up and began to wonder what it would be like in the bamboo forest.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled after us and I sighed.

"Why can't anyone worry about me sometimes?"

~Iroh's POV~

These war ostriches were very uncomfortable. They had left my clothes hanging in that tree.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, hoping to get some sort of information to somehow pass on to my nephew.

"We're taking you to face justice."

"Right. But where, specifically?" I asked, with a groan as the ostrich moved a wrong way.

"A place you are quite familiar with, actually. You once laid siege to it for six hundred days, but it would not yield to you."

I sighed as the memories came flooding back, "Ah! The great city of Ba-Sing-Se."

"It was greater than you were, apparently."

"I acknowledged my defeat at Ba-Sing-Se! After six hundred days away from home, my men were tired and I was tired." I yawned, "I'm still tired."

I fell off of the ostrich with a smile on my face as the soldiers came to pick me up. I made sure that my shoe was left behind and smiled.

~Aang's POV~

I walked back to the gate down hearted, I'd let them get away!

Katara and the old man were at the gate staring out, waiting for us.

Katara was holding on to Sokka's boomerang tightly.

"Katara, Katara I lost them…"

I frowned when neither of them reacted to my voice.

"The sun is rising. Perhaps he will return soon." The old man said with a comforting smile.

"What? No, I'm right here! Ahh!" I said putting my hands in front of the old mans face and waving them around.

I glanced at my hands and noticed they were glowing blue.

"I'm…In the Spirit World!"

~Cody's POV~

I opened my eyes and shut them again when the light overwhelmed them.

"_Where am I?"_

My eyes snapped open, protesting from the light, when I remembered being captured by the Hei-Bai.

"Sokka?" I asked looking around for my buddy, I guess I could call him that.

I looked around and all I saw was white shining through bamboo shoots.

"I guess we're in the spirit world…Well, I guess I am in the Spirit world. Where is Sokka?"

I got up and walked around until I discovered I was all alone in the bamboo-light world.

"Well, Am I suppose to just wait until Aang gets us out of here?"

I sighed and sat down cross legged and let my chi flow through my body and relaxed like I hadn't been able to do in a long time.

"_I wonder what we are suppose to be doing in the Avatar world?"_

~Diana's POV~

I was tired of sitting on the rhino and I was tired of having to sit on Zuko's rhino because they didn't have one for me and because I couldn't control it.

Said Prince was currently smelling of one of Uncle Iroh's shoes.

"Yep, That's Uncle Iroh." He said glaring off into the distance.

"Get on the stupid rhino, Zuko and lets go find Uncle Iroh." I said coldly, still mad at him from pushing me into the water.

He frowned at me and flipped in front of me, "Hold on."

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on his shoulders as the rhino lurched forward to find Uncle Iroh.

~Aang's POV~

I sat next to Katara who was still standing next to the gate post waiting for me to come back.

"I'll figure this out, Katara, I promise. Like they said, I'm the bridge between the worlds, right? All I have to do is…figure out what I have to do. But once I do that, no problem!" I said, Trying to convince myself as well as her.

I glanced to my right and saw Appa coming over to nuzzle Katara.

"Appa! Hey buddy, I'm right here. But, I guess you can't see me either." I sighed, feeling useless.

"It's okay, Appa. I'm sure they're on their way back. I bet they even found you a bunch of moon peaches for a treat." Katara said as she patted Appa before walking back to the village.

"What am I suppose to do?" I asked watching them leave.

I turned back to the forest and glared at the trees, "Avatar Roku, how can I talk to you?" I yelled, hoping for answers.

The silence was overwhelming and I sighed before looking up when I noticed something moving up the path.

"Sokka?" I asked excited, hoping he'd be here.

A light shone down the path coming closer. As it got closer I saw that it was a blue spirit dragon flying ever closer towards me.

"That's definitely not Sokka!" I opened my glider to get away and jumped up to catch air but fell straight back to the ground.

"What? I can't air bend in the spirit world!"

I turned and my eyes got wide when the spirit dragon got closer.

~Cody's POV~

I sighed, as relaxing as meditating was…it was incredibly boring.

I got up and decided to start walking around even though I knew I wouldn't find anything but bamboo.

I had walked for quite a while when I found a path way in between two long rows of bamboo.

"Where did this come from?" I had a strange sense of Alice in Wonderland as I began to walk through it.

As I continued through the light shifted and began to grow darker.

"Am I leaving the Spirit World?"

When It got pitch black I found myself stepping down into the blackness and walking toward a mirror image of myself.

"What is this?" I asked staring at it wondering why the Spirit World was showing me myself.

The other me looked scared and was staring past me.

"Why are you here?" A deep voice boomed behind me.

~Aang's POV~

I stared up at the blue dragon in shock as it hovered above me.

"You don't know where Sokka is, do you?"

The dragon bent its head down and touched my head with one of its whiskers.

A flashback began to play in my head of an old man riding the dragon like I ride Appa.

"You're Avatar Roku's animal guide! Like Appa is to me!" I said as the dragon broke our contact.

"I need to save my friend and I don't know how. Is there some way for me to talk to Roku?"

The dragon curled around and bent its neck toward me.

"I'll be back Katara. Take me to Roku!" I said to the dragon as I climbed aboard his back.

~Iroh's POV~

We had been traveling for a while and my behind was beginning to ache from riding on the back of the war ostrich.

I looked up and my eyes widened as the Avatar flew over out heads on a blue dragon.

None of the Earth benders noticed him and I knew he must be in the Spirit Realm.

I needed to prolong time for Zuko and Diana to get me.

"What's the problem?"

I looked up at the Captain and smiled, "Nothing. Actually, there is a bit of a problem. My old joints are feeling sore and achy and these shackles are too loose." I complained, rubbing my wrists.

"Too Loose?" The Captain asked, bewildered.

"That's right. The cuffs are too loose and they jangle around and bump my wrists. It would help me if you would tighten them so they wouldn't shake around so much."

"Very well. Corporal, tighten the prisoner's hand cuffs."

As the young man approached me, I breathed on the shackles making them red hot.

I grabbed his hands and put them on the red hot steel and in the confusion I jumped off the Ostrich and began to roll downhill.

~Aang's POV~

Roku's dragon was flying towards a volcanic island in the Fire Nation and towards a Fire Temple.

"Hey, what are you doing? Ahhhh!" I yelled as the dragon flew toward the ceiling of the temple.

I opened my eyes when no pain came.

We had passed through the ceiling harmlessly and we now stood in a chamber at the top of the temple.

It was empty except for a statue of the past Avatar, Avatar Roku.

"I don't understand. This is just a statue of Roku." I said un-mounting the dragon.

The dragon touched my forehead again and I saw a giant flaming comet rocketing through the sky.

"Is that what Roku wants to talk to me about? A comet? When can I talk to him?"

The dragon lowered it's head revealing a window behind it. A shaft of light previously blocked by the dragon, hit the wall near Roku's right shoulder.

I looked at the dragon confused before the dragon touched my forehead again.

The time began to pass before my eyes. Clouds flew by at ridiculous speeds. Three days pass in this fashion before it faded to show the floor of the room.

Two Kanji are shown before cutting to the window where the light enters. Days passed more quickly as the Kanji flashed.

"It's a calendar, and the light will reach Roku on the solstice!" I turned towards the dragon, "So, that's when I'll be able to talk to Roku?"

The Dragon nodded, "But, I can't wait that long! I need to save Sokka now!"

~Cody's POV~

I turned around a saw a rather large man pointing his finger at me.

"I'm here to stop you." My other self said and I found myself staring at 'me' wondering if I actually looked and sounded like that.

The guy scoffed, "You can't stop me. The Fire Lord will have your powers. You-and your friends."

My eyes snapped back to the guy-I've never seen him in the Avatar world.

The other me screamed and I zoned back in to see a blade through her heart.

The smirk of the guy wrapped around my subconscious and I was ripped from the darkness and plunged back into the white and bamboo.

The Last thing I saw in the black world was Avatar Roku, beckoning him towards me.

What just happened? Who was that? Is this why we're here?

~Diana's POV~

We had been following Uncle Iroh's trail all day and I was getting tired of having to put up my whole cold attitude around Zuko.

I hope we find him soon and that we're in time to keep his hands from being crushed.

Zuko suddenly leapt off our rhino and took off downhill.

I swiftly followed, knowing Uncle Iroh was not far off.

When I got there, the fight had begun.

~Aang's POV~

The dragon and I had flown a while before I saw the bear statue I'd run into before I went into the Spirit World.

Sitting on its head, was my body. It was sitting cross-legged and the eyes and arrows were glowing.

I braced myself for the impact but when I opened my eyes I was back in my body and the dragon had vanished into the bear statue.

I jumped off the statue and turned to study it. There were no trees in the area and the statue was all left.

I sighed and leaned over to pick up a stray acorn to give me courage before going back to face Katara and the Hei-Bai.

I got on my glider and flew off to the gate of the village.

"You're back! Where's Sokka?" Katara asked when I came up to her.

"I'm not sure…"

_~Diana's POV~

I got there right as Zuko kicked the boulder that was hovering above Uncle Iroh's shackled hands.

When he landed, he perfectly severed the chains holding Iroh down.

"Nice form, Prince Zuko."

"You taught me well."

"Surrender yourselves. It's five against two. You're clearly outnumbered." The Captain said as everyone got into a fighting stance.

"Actually, It's three to five…but, who's counting." I said with a smile earning two Earth benders to turn towards me.

"You are still outnumbered! Surrender now!"

"Uh, we may be outnumbered, but you are clearly outmatched."

The silence was tense and made me regret not having and water or steel weapon.

All five Earth benders chucked rocks at us simultaneously.

Iroh started swinging the remaining chains and broke the boulders aimed at him.

Zuko began blasting rocks left and right and I began to doge-flipping effortlessly out of the way.

Zuko was about to get hit by two large boulders and I began to move towards him when Uncle Iroh swung his chains around them-effortlessly crushing them.

Two more were shot his way and once again he grabbed them with the chains, this time hurling them at their original throwers hitting them in the stomach-knocking them out.

The Captain shot a boulder at Zuko and I at the same time. I dodged and Zuko, obviously, blasted it into infinity.

"Look out, Diana!"

I turned my head and barely dodged another boulder-it grazed my shoulder, bruising and drawing blood.

Zuko turned and blew a fire blast at the Captain who lowered his head, making the flame break harmlessly around his hat.

The Captain begins to make two huge sheets of rock, bent on destroying us.

Zuko and I stare on in fear before two chains wrap around the Captains feet and he's pulled to the ground by Uncle Iroh.

I giggled as the giant slabs fell back on their creator. We all looked at each other and smiled, knowing we'd won.

Zuko glanced at Uncle Iroh before walking over to me, putting his hands over my eyes.

"Uncle, would you please put some clothes on?"

Uncle Iroh looked down at the lion-cloth thing he was wearing and gave a hearty cheerful laugh. Causing Zuko to frown and me to give a laugh with Zuko still guarding my eyes from his undressed Uncle.

~Aang's POV~

I was at the village gate once again, waiting for the Hei-Bai Spirit.

Katara and the villagers were back inside watching in safety.

The wind blew, causing leaves to swirl around my feet.

Is sighed and turned back to the village when I heard a wind chime and when I turned, the Hei-Bai loomed over me.

It leapt and destroyed a building, roaring in triumph. It released a blue beam of energy and I yelled, creating a air shell to block it.

"Aang, what are you doing? Run!" Katara yelled.

The Hei-Bai took off to destroy another building and I ran beneath its legs and jumped to its forehead as fast as I could.

My hand glowed light blue and I gently touched its forehead like Roku's dragon did mine.

I blinked when I saw a panda bear super imposed over the Hei-Bai.

Then, I remembered the bear statue in the burnt forest. I jumped and landed on the porch of one of the remaining buildings.

"You're the spirit of this forest. Now I understand. You're upset and angry because your home was burned down. When I saw the forest had burned I was sad and upset. But, my friends gave me hope that the forest would grow back."

The sprit was still while I spoke and I held out the acorn I'd picked up when I came out of the Spirit world.

I waited silently, hoping I'd gotten through to the Spirit when it smiled.

I placed the acorn on the porch and moved back a few paces.

Hei-Bai picked the acorn up and transformed into a large panda and turned away from the village.

Katara and the other villagers came out to watch the spirit leave.

When he reached the village gates, a thicket of bamboo appeared and moments later, the missing people came back out of the thicket, looking very confused.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled, running to hug her brother.

Cody walked out next to him looking perplexed as the villagers ran toward fimily members and friends.

"Yeah, don't worry about me!" She yelled and I smiled before walking over and hugging her, earning a weary smile.

"What happened?" Sokka asked, very confused.

"You were trapped in the Spirit world for twenty four hours! How are you feeling?" Katara asked, obviously concerned.

Sokka looked pained, "Like I seriously have to go to the bathroom!" he squeaked out before spazzing out.

The chief and two villagers walked over, "Thank you, Avatar. If there only were a way to repay you for what you have done."

"You could give us some supplies and some money." Sokka said tactlessly.

Katara elbowed him harshly, "Sokka!" She yelled.

He shrugged, "What? We need stuff."

The chief bowed, "It would be an honor to help you prepare for your journye."

Cody bowed back, thanking him before Io had the chance to.

"I'm so pround of you, Aang. You figured out what to do all on your own." Katara said, drawing my attention.

"Actually, I did have a little help and there's something else." I looked down, remembering the comet.

"The comet?" Cody asked and I looked at her in surprise.

"What is it?" Sokka asked looking confused.

"I need to talk to Roku and I think I've found a way to contact his spirit." I said hesitantly.

"That's great!"

"Creepy, but great."

"Actually, No. There's a temple on a cresent shaped island, if Aang and I go there on the solsice we'll eb able to talk with him. I need to speak to him too."

We all looked at Cody in surprise, "But, the solstice is tomorrow." Katara said, obviously confused.

"Yeah, and that's not the worst of it…" I said.

"The island is in the Fire Nation." Cody and my voice said together.

Sokka and Katara looked terrified but I knew, I had to get to that island. I had to learn about that comet…

**End Chapter 6**


	7. The Winter Solstice Part 2

Alright! Here's the next chapter! Thank you all for reviewing! Here we figure out some things and figure out why Cody and Diana are here! :D I switch Point of View a lot here so, I hope it doesn't cause confusion. Please enjoy and review! I'm realllllyyyy excited for the next chapter so, I'll probably write it quickly! Thanks! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do however own the OCs Cody and Diana.

* * *

><p><em>A girl sat alone staring at the sky, wishing the sun away.<em>

_Her gaze shifted and her blue eyes focused on a group of children playing ball and various other games._

_She sat alone and away from them and narrowed her eyes at anyone that tried to approach her. _

_Another girl, also away from the group-but closer than the other one, smiled at the kids playing. _

_Whereas one seemed to hate the sun, the other basked in it. Loving the bright beams. _

_They were both at this music camp in Arkansas and they were roommates. _

_True, there was a wall between them-but after their official meeting, they were inseparable. _

"_Hey, why are you sitting here by yourself?"_

_The blue eyed girl looked up to see the hazel eyed girl smiling at her-brown skinned from soaking up the suns rays._

_She sat down, uninvited, and smiled, "Why not join them? You look like you want to."_

_The pale girl looked away, "I don't fit in. I'm different and they would never understand."_

"_I can understand that, more than you realize. But, you can't just hide away from the world. I'm Cody, by the way." She said with a bright smile. _

"_I'm Diana."_

_And just like that, the Yin Yang relationship the two shared-the strong bond between them-began. _

~Cody's POV~

I sat in Appa's saddle waiting for Aang to come out and try to leave without us.

He came out shortly and didn't even notice me in the saddle-even though I was fighting myself to stay awake-and Appa refused to leave.

"Let's go, Appa! Come on!" Aang yelled, pulling on the reins but the two ton fuzz ball would have none of it.

"Look, I'm sorry, but Katara, Cody and Sokka can't come with us to the Fire Nation. If they got hurt, I'd never forgive myself. So get your big butt off the ground and let's go!" Aang yelled, tugging more furiously on the reins.

"Do you forget so easily, Aang? I need to speak to Roku as well."

Aang spazzed out at my 'sudden' appearance.

"I think his big butt is trying to tell you something." Sokka said, walking up with Katara.

"Please don't go, Aang. The world can't afford to lose you to the Fire Nation. Neither can I." Katara said as a weak attempt to keep him there.

"Aang and I have to go." I said with a sigh.

"Cody's right. I have to tak to Avatar Roku to find out what my vision means. I need to get to the Fire Temple before the sun sets on the solstice. That's today."

Aang hopped into the saddle and I moved to the back-knowing the Water Tribe siblings would be joining us.

Katara and Sokka jumped in front of Appa, "We're not letting you go into the Fire Nation Aang." Katara said, holding her arms out to block the way.

"At least not without your friends. We've got your backs." Sokka said with a goofy grin.

Momo flew over to Aang chirping happily and Appa grunted happily before licking Sokka from head to toe-covering him in Appa slobber.

"Ewwwwwww!"

Katara pulled Sokka into the saddle with a sweet smile towards Aang.

"It's a long journey to the Crescent Island." The Chief of the village said, suddenly appearing-startling us all.

"You'll have to fly fast to have any chance of making it before sundown. Good Luck." he said, handing parcels to us swiftly.

"Thank you for-"

The Chief cut Aang off, urgently pointing away, "Go!"

Appa took off and I leaned away from the drool soaked Sokka.

This was gonna be a long night.

~Diana's POV~

I sighed as I followed Zuko towards the village by the burnt forest the Hei-Bai resided in.

I knew Aang had just left for the Crescent Island but, there was no way I was going to tell him that.

He moved in on the chief of the village, grabbing his shoulder.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Zuko asked, pulling the man closer to him.

"Tell me, have you seen the Avatar recently?"

~Cody's POV~

"Come on boy! We have a long way to go! Faster!" Aang cried, urging Appa onward and I knew that Prince Zuko was on his way to stop us.

~Diana's POV~

I sighed, sitting on the edge of the stern as we sped through the water, chasing after Aang.

"Sailing into Fire Nation waters…of all the foolish things you have done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish." Uncle Iroh said in a frustrated tone, staring at Zuko in concern.

"I have no choice, Uncle." Zuko said, staring out of the spy glass.

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you?! What if you're caught?" Iroh asked, anguish and worry written all over his face.

Zuko turned around, glare in place, "I'm chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I'm returning home."

I rolled my eyes, staying out of the way as they argued.

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type."

"Psh, that's the truth." I muttered as Zuko turned back to the spyglass.

I sighed as Zuko caught sight of Appa.

"there they are! Helmsman, full steam ahead!"

~Cody's POV~

"Aang, we've got trouble!" Katara yelled and I shot up and looked back over Appa's back to see the Fire Nation ship carrying Prince Zuko coming ever closer.

"They're gaining!" I yelled, eyes going wide as they focused on the small, undistinguishable, figures next to a giant catapult and was being loaded with flaming projectiles.

~Diana's POV~

I wrinkled my nose and backed away from the catapult.

Iroh pulled out his fan, trying to blow the stink away, "Really Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?"

"Yeah, really, Zuko. It smells like garbage."

Zuko ignored us both, like usual.

"On my mark…Fire!"

~Cody's POV~

"Fireball!" Katara yelled and I turned, eyes going wide at the giant flaming ball hurtling towards us.

"I'm on it!" Aang yelled, pulling hard on Appa's reins-narrowly avoiding it.

I cowered down in Appa's saddle, ashamed of my own fear-what may be epic in the show…is not epic in person.

"We have to get out of Zuko's range, before he shoots another hot stinker at us!" Katara said, holding her nose.

"Cody? Are you okay?" Aang asked, looking over his shoulder.

I looked up weakly and nodded, "Yeah, Aang let me drive. You'll be able to deal with any more fireballs easier." I said, a little shocked at what was coming out of my own mouth.

Although, it was reasonable, considering I knew every fireball that would be shot out, unless something changed.

He nodded and we shifted and switched places.

"Alright, Appa! Let's step on it!" I said patting his furry head getting a grunt in return as he shot forward.

"Uh, guys, we've got a problem." I said pointing ahead.

~Diana's POV~

"A blockade!" Zuko yelled, his eyes wide at the double line of Fire Nation war ships stretched out as far as the eye could see.

My jaw dropped, the sight of all the warships is much more amazing in person.

Uncle Iroh walked closer, pulling his beard thoughtfully, "Technically, you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they can't arrest you."

Zuko gave his Uncle a glare and then one towards me when I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

_~Cody's POV~

"If we fly north we can go around the Fire Nation ships and avoid the blockade. It's the only way." Aang said with a sigh.

"No time, Aang." I said with a small smirk, fear replaced with determination.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to come. It's too dangerous!"

"And that's exactly why we're here." Katara said with a smile.

"Let's run the blockade." Sokka said with a grin and a wave of his hand towards the line of ships.

"Already ahead of ya! Appa, Yip Yip!" I said and we began to speed forward.

~Diana's POV~

"He's not stopping." I said, raising a brow-waiting for Zuko's reaction.

"Please Prince Zuko, if the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatar." Iroh said desperately, not quite begging.

Zuko lowered his head, "I'm sorry, Uncle." he turned towards the helmsman, "Run the blockade!"

I sighed, leaning my chin on the back of my hand, "Zuko, you're an idiot."

_~Zhao's POV~

I smirked behind my spyglass, this was going to be better than I had expected.

"The Avatar…and the banished Prince. This must be my lucky day."

"Commander Zhao, what are your orders?" one of my soldiers asked.

"Shoot the bison down."

"But there's a Fire Navy ship out there, Sir, one of our own! What if it's hit?"

"So be it."

The soldier backed away in alarm and I smirked at his arrogance, "It belongs to a traitor."

I turned towards a soldier standing at the ready at the trebuchet. "Ignite!" I commanded and the soldiers moved to please, lighting all the trebuchet-preparing to shoot.

"Launch!"

_~Cody's POV~

Fireballs fired from Zhao's ship and I weaved Appa in and out of them as best as I could but I couldn't avoid one and it grazed his back, "On no! Appa!" I yelled, lifting a hand from the reins and clenching my fist.

"Are you okay, Appa?" Aang asked, not noticing the sudden disappearance of the fire.

~Diana's POV~

My eyes widened in fear as the fireballs from Zhao's ship came towards us.

As the fireballs came closer, I found myself inching towards Zuko.

Fire is not my forte and it rather terrifies me.

The ship rocked from the force of the fire hitting the water, creating steam from the heat.

One landed especially closer to the ship and I staggered into Zuko, who caught me easily, as water broke over the ship.

"Diana, clear the deck off."

I nodded as Zuko placed his hands on my shoulders steadying me, and while I cleared it another one hit the deck.

Zuko steadied himself against the catapult, pulling me to his chest to keep me from toppling over.

The engine master called out to us and hurried over, "Prince Zuko, the engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!"

Zuko turned to face the front of the ship, "Do not stop this ship."

"Zuko…" I whined but I went silent at the fierce glare he shot my way.

_~Third Person POV~

Each of Zhao's ships shot off multiple fireballs, aiming for the giant bison.

Appa burst through clouds of steam from the fireballs, trying to avoid giving the enemy a target.

Cody tried her best keeping Appa out of the fireballs while Aang stood in the saddle using his air bending to help push them away.

Cody's eyes grew wide when she saw that Zhao had shot 12 fireballs in quick succession, each aimed straight for them.

Appa swerved swiftly to avoid one on his left and immediately and to dodge another one.

Fireball after fireball hurled towards the bison and they weaved in and out, sometimes going out of sight-hidden in the clouds and steam.

Appa burst through a cloud and let out a growl, shooting upwards to avoid a fireball and Cody flung herself forward to stay on his head when he bucked.

Sokka wasn't prepared for it, however, and was thrown from his back.

Katara screamed and reached out to Sokka as he fell through the clouds down to the ocean below.

"Cody!" Aang yelled and Cody nodded, "On it!"

Cody had already angled Appa down and shot forward and managed to catch Sokka before he hit the ocean below.

Appa's feet barely touched the water and he shot off, back to the sky when Katara had pulled Sokka back into the saddle.

Cody smiled when a pink fish flopped out of the ocean into Sokka's face.

Appa began to swerve as the fireballs continued to plunge into the ocean.

Cody frowned, concentrating on predicting the fireballs as Zhao and Zuko got ready to shoot as they headed every closer to the blockade.

"Ready…"

"Fire!"

~Cody's POV~

I bit my lip as both Zuko and Zhao shot off fireballs simultaneously.

"Aang!" I yelled and he nodded, jumping over my head to the fireball in front of us.

He assumed an air bending stance-midair-and he kicked a burst of air towards the center of the fireball, causing it to explode from the inside out.

The smoke created a halo around us and we zoomed through it to catch Aang when the blast pushed him back.

Sokka and Katara grabbed him to keep him balanced and we soared through the blockade.

"We made it!" Aang and I yelled at the same time.

Sokka and Katara stared at us in shock, "We got into the Fire Nation…Great….." Sokka said in disbelief, his shoulders slumped.

~Zhao's POV~

"Where do you think the Avatar is headed, Sir?"

I bowed my head, thinking, "I'm not sure."

I turned toward the banish prince's ship and smirked, "But I bet a certain banished prince will know."

~Diana's POV~

"We're on a collision course!"

"We can make it!"

What if Zhao didn't let us through?

I moved closer to Zuko and before I knew it, I was wrapped around him like a koala bear.

He shot a glare down at me and huffed, "We're going to make it."

_~Zhao's POV~

My ships moved to block the princes way.

"The boarding party is ready to apprehend Prince Zuko, Sir."

"Wait. Cut the engines! Let them pass."

"Sir?"

_~Diana's POV~

The air was very tense as our ship glided through the barricade smoothly.

Zhao and Zuko were glaring at each other, a smirk on Zhao's face when he saw me koala clinging to the prince.

We sailed through and went on our way and I didn't release my grip on the prince.

A lot was gonna happen and I really just wanted to go home.

~Cody's POV~

We sailed in the clouds, weary of any more fireballs even through we'd long past the blockade.

I knew Zuko had most likely gotten through as well.

"There it is! The island Roku's dragon took me to!"

I snapped out of my thoughts at Aang's excited tone as he pointed to the familiar island.

In the center of the crescent island was a large active volcano, fire and steam bursting through the cone.

The temple we were going to was on promontory directly below the volcano.

Appa landed and both Aang and I patted him gently.

"You did it buddy. Nice flying!"

Appa rolled on his side, grunting in exhaustion.

Katara started rubbing Appa's belly as Sokka stretched behind her.

"No, I'm good!" Sokka said, jogging in place. "Refreshed and ready to fight some fire benders!"

"She was talking to Appa." I said with a small smirk.

Sokka stopped in mid-jog. "Well…I was talking to Momo!"

Momo turned and looked at Sokka confused before chattering to him quizzically.

We began to walk up the path-some of us willingly and some nervous.

We were tense and looking left and right, anticipating an attack.

"I don't see any guards." Sokka said seriously.

"Well, it's a temple, first of all. The Fire nation probably just abandoned the temple when Roku died." I said walking a bit faster than the others.

"It's almost sundown. We better hurry." Aang said, following my lead and rushing forward.

He leapt over a low wall and we followed quickly.

We ran through the temple and I prayed we'd get there in time.

"Wait! I think I hear something." Sokka said and we all stood and listened before turning around and seeing the five elderly men in red robes-the Fire Sages.

"We are the Fire Sages. Guardians of the temple of the Avatar." One of them said and I scoffed.

"Guardians my foot!"

Aang took a step forward, ignoring my outburst, "Great! I'm the Avatar!"

"We know."

The old men got into fire bending stances and shot fireballs toward us all.

I walked forward, hands up, "I'll hold them off! Y'all go!"

They turned and ran down the corridors as I dodged fireballs, a few coming close to hitting me but I didn't think-just acted as I pushed the Fire Sages back with some bending of my own before sprinting down the hall to catch up with Aang and the others.

"If the Avatar contacts Roku, there's no telling how powerful the boy will become. Split up and find him!"

I ran into the group a short while later-almost literally.

"Follow me!" Aang yelled and we ran after him.

"Do you know where you're going?" Sokka asked huffing from the effort of running.

"Nope!" Aang yelled cheerfully before rounding the corner, "Wrong way!" he yelled, nearly running into the Fire Sage-Shyu.

"Wait! Come back!"

"Wait! Listen to him!" I yelled, stopping and turning back to the Fire Sage.

"I don't want to fight you. I am a friend." he said when the gang had come back.

"Fire benders aren't our friends." Sokka said, arm raised with his stick weapon ready to attack, as were Aang and Katara.

"Sokka, not all fire benders are corrupt and evil." I said with a roll of my eyes.

Shyu moved forward carefully and dropped on his knees in front of Aang.

"I know why you're here, Avatar."

Aang looked surprised and relaxed a bit, "You do?"

"Yes." Shyu said as he stood up, "You wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him."

The others stared at him quizzically and I sighed.

We were wasting time!

"How?" Shyu reached towards the wall and turned the light fixture and it revealed a small hole in the wall.

Shyu took a deep breath and shot fire into the hole and the fire framed a panel in the wall.

It slid open to reveal a secret tunnel.

"This way." he said and I ushered them into the tunnel but they didn't move forward.

"Time is running out!" I hissed, pushing them forward until they willingly went in the tunnel as the other Sages began to come closer, Shyu closed the tunnel.

_~Diana's POV~

We stood on the ship looking outwards toward our destination.

I was still hanging on to Zuko.

Hey, why not? He hadn't yelled at me yet!

"What's he up to Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?"

"He wants to follow you. He knows we'll lead him to the Avatar…Y'alls little prize." I said, my voice muffled by his armor.

"If Zhao wants to follow our little trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do." Zuko said with a smirk.

I sighed as I saw the sun setting and wondered if we would make it in time to attempt to intercept Aang.

"Diana? You can let go now…"

~Cody's POV~

We walked through the system of tunnels quietly and a little cautious, not wanting to step in any live magma.

"Avatar Roku once called this temple his home. He formed these secret passages out of the magma." Shyu said as explanation to why the tunnels were there.

"Did you know Avatar Roku?" Aang asked curiously, relaxing now that he knew the Fire Sage was truly on our side.

"No. But my grandfather knew him. Many generations of Fire Sages guarded this temple long before me. We all have a strong spiritual connection to this place."

"Is that how you knew I was coming?"

"A few weeks ago, an amazing thing occurred. The statue of Avatar Roku, it's eyes…began to glow!" Shyu said, his voice filled with wonder.

"That's when we were at the Air Temple. Avatar Roku's eyes were glowing there too!"

"They all were." I added, wondering how it had only been weeks ago. It felt like months!

"At that moment we knew you had returned to the world."

Aang nodded, "But, if this is the Avatar's temple, why did the Sages attack me?"

Shyu sighed, "things have changed. In the past, the Sages eagerly awaited for the next Avatar to return. But he never came."

Aang paused and leaned against the tunnel wall with a pained expression, "They were waiting for me."

Sokka put his arm around Sokka's shoulder, "Hey, don't feel bad. You're only a hundred years late."

Everyone glared at Sokka who shrugged and continued walking.

"They lost hope the Avatar would ever return. When Fire Lord Sozen began the war, my grandfather and the other Sages were forced to follow him."

Shyu shook his head, "I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord. When I learned you were coming, I knew I would have to betray the other Sages."

Aang turned to Shyu and bowed lowly in respect, "Thank you for helping me."

Shyu smiled warmly and bowed back before we all moved and began climbing stairs.

"We'll follow these stairs to the sanctuary. Once you're inside, wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's statue. Only then will you be able to speak with him." Shyu said, motioning towards some stairs and we followed him shortly after.

A few moments later, we were climbing out of a panel into the hallway into the sanctuary.

"No!" Shyu said with a gasp.

I groaned, "Te doors are closed, right?"

Katara stared at me for a moment before turning, "Can't you open them with fire bending? Like you opened that other door?"

Shyu shook his head, "No. Only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise the Ages must open the doors together with five simultaneous fire blasts."

I turned to Sokka and smiled, "Any ideas, Sokka?"

"Five fire blasts, huh?" The light over his head lit up and I snickered, "I think I can help with that."

~Diana's POV~

I watched Zuko climb into the small boat, while the smoke covered up the trail.

"Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail while I use it as a cover."

Iroh grunted, stroking his beard and looking on in disapproval. "Hmmm."

"Zuko, I'm coming with you! Now, help me down." I said, holding my arms out for him to help me into the small vessel.

"No."

I frowned, "Zuko! I will kick your sorry butt if you don't help me down there this second!"

"No."

My gaze turned icy and I glared at him for what seemed like hours, "Fine."

He sighed and lifted his hands to help.

He put his hands on my waist and lifted me down and I grinned at him before he skulked off.

I smiled at Uncle Iroh as we set off.

The smoke from the broken engine effectively hiding our giveaway from Zhao.

Man, I hate that man!

~Cody's POV~

I helped Sokka fill the five individual bags of animal skin oil, "This is a little trick I picked up from my father. I seal the lamp oil soaked twine and tada! Fake fire bending!" he explained proudly.

"You've really outdone yourself this tem, Sokka!" Katara said with a smile.

"This might actually work!" Shyu said with an excited smile as Sokka and I began to stuff the sacks into the five lion heads guarding the door and we took off, hiding behind the nearest columns.

"The Sages will hear the explosions, so as soon as they go off, you rush in." Shyu said and Aang and I nodded even though I knew it wouldn't work.

"It's almost sunset. Are you guys ready?" Katara asked.

"Definitely." I said with a smile.

Shyu sent a small stream of fire past the five lion heads and the twin ignited as Shyu joined us behind the columns.

Sokka crouched behind Katara and held on to her skirt.

The bombs went off, filling the chamber with smoke and Aang burst forward and began tugging on the door handles.

"They're still locked!" he yelled, and I sighed, "Why won't it open! Aargh!"

"Aang! Stop! I know what to do! But first, guys we need to find good laces to hide."

They all looked at me confused, "What? The Sages are going to be here any moment! We still have a chance to get in. Think about it!"

They all stared at me and suddenly Sokka lit up, "It looks like it worked!"

"Exactly! So, hide and Aang-get ready to book it when the doors open."

He nodded and we hid as Shyu went to gather up the rest of the Fire Sages.

"Hurry! The Avatar has entered the sanctuary." Shyu said when he came back with the rest of the Fire Sages.

"How did he get in?"

"I don't know! But look at the scorch marks and down there!" Shyu pointed down to the space beneath the door where a shadow moved back and forth.

"He's inside! Open the doors immediately before he contacts Avatar Roku!"

Aang and I inched forward from our hiding places, ready to book it to the room.

They got into their fire bending stance and then shot their jets of fire into the lion heads.

Smoke appeared around the door jams and the doors began to slowly creak open.

A blinding light came through the doors and when it dissipated, it reveals Momo blinking owlishly at them.

The Fire Sages stared at him and he sneezed before shooting a quizzical look at them.

"It's the Avatar's lemur! He must have crawled through the pipes! We've been tricked!"

Momo suddenly leapt forward at the Fire Sages face and knocked him down and that sent everyone into action.

Sokka and Katara jumped out from behind a pillar and grabbed the two nearest Fire Sages.

They pulled the Fire Sages clothing over their heads and Shyu grabbed the last Fire Sage, "Aang, Now!"

…

"Aang! Now's your chance!" Katara yelled when he didn't appear.

"The Avatar is going with me." Zuko said when he came around the corner, holding Aang's arms behind his back.

Katara, Sokka and Shyu were soon captured and tied to the nearest column.

"Close the doors! Quickly!"

It was then that I shot out of my hiding place, flames beginning to form in my palms as I charged Prince Zuko.

"Go, Aang!" I yelled and Aang shot towards the door and I followed swiftly, leaving flames scorching the floor as the door closed behind us.

A blast of light blinded us as we tried to get up from the floor from where we'd landed.

When it subsided Aang took a few steps away from me wearily, "The light hit's the statue and I talk to Roku. So, why isn't anything happening?"

"Just wait for a few moments. It's gotta work!"

~Diana's POV~

I finally found my way to the sanctuary, I'd taken a wrong turn when Zuko hurried off and I frowned when I found all the action over and done with.

Zuko and the four 'faithful' Sages were trying to get the door open again.

"Why isn't it opening? It's sealed shut!" Zuko yelled, just a tad bit frustrated.

"My guess is that Avatar Roku sealed it shut so they wouldn't be disturbed." I said, gliding towards Zuko, nearly tripping over my hair in the process.

"I told you to stay in the boat." Zuko said, glaring at me.

"And I told you I wouldn't." I said with a sweet smile, patting his shoulder.

~Cody's POV~

"Why isn't anything happening? I don't know what I'm doing! All I know is air bending! Please, Avatar Roku, talk to me!" Aang cried and I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled when he didn't pull away.

The sunlight moved up Avatar Roku's face and when they reached his eyes, they began to glow.

The chamber filled with white smoke and I was alone with Avatar Roku.

"Hello, my daughter. Glad you joined me."

~Diana's POV~

I sighed as Zuko stood in front of Shyu, who had his hands chained behind his back-on his knees before Zuko.

"Why did you help the Avatar?" Zuko demanded and I rolled my eyes and inched forward and closer to Zuko as Katara and Sokka glared at me.

"Because it was once the Sages' duty. It is still our duty."

I flinched when I heard the slow clapping coming from behind us.

We turned and I inched closer to Zuko as Zhao walked towards us.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him."

The Fire Sages bowed as he got closer, "Commander Zhao…"

"And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort. But your little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors in one day and lovely lady as well, the Fire Lord will be pleased." Zhao said, his snake eyes, focusing on me, "Nice to see you again, my dear."

I narrowed my eyes and Zuko took a step in front of me before two soldiers moved forward, grabbing him.

"You're too late, Zhao. The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed." Zuko said, struggling as he was pulled away from me.

"No matter. Sooner or later, he has to come out. Isn't that right, dear?" he asked, smirking at me.

~Cody's POV~

I didn't bow in respect like Aang would have, oh no.

I gaped at Avatar Roku like a fish out of water.

"What?" I asked, when I could actually form words.

He chuckled, "Aren't we all connected through the sun?" he asked and I blinked stupidly at him.

"Uh, okay, So, Avatar Roku….why am I here?"

His expression turned serious and I was ready for some answers, "I'm afraid there's an enemy here that Aang cannot fight alone."

"Ozai?" I asked, a bit confused.

"No, Aang should be able to handle him, if he works hard. No, there is another."

"I can't guess who it could be. Please, just tell me what I must do."

"There is an advisor by the name of Xiang Ruan, who knows of your dimension and of your power. I don't know how this has occurred , but you were brought here to stop him from aiding Ozai in the war."

"Uh, okay. That makes everything so clear…thank you. Roku, is everyone else here?" I asked hopefully.

"I cannot answer that."

"No. Of course you can't…" I said with a slight glare which earned a chuckle from him.

~Aang's POV~

"Where'd Cody go?" I asked, looking around for her.

"She's okay, don't worry. I have something very important to tell you, Aang. That is why, when you were in the Spirit World, I sent my dragon to find you."

"Is this about the Comet?" I asked and when he nodded, I continued, "What does it mean?"

"One hundred years ago, Fire Lord Sozen used that comet to begin the war. He and his fire bending army harnessed its incredible power and dealt a deadly first strike against the other nations."

I nodded, "So, it made them stronger?"

"Yes, stronger than you could even imagine." he said with a nod of his head.

"But, that happened a hundred years ago. What does the comet have to do with the war now?"

"Listen carefully," Avatar Roku said and I nodded, "Sozen's comet will return by the end of the summer. And Fire Lord Ozai will use its power to finish the war once and for all. If he succeeds, even the Avatar won't be able to restore balance to the world. Aang, you must defeat the Fire lord before the comet arrives."

"But I have not even started learning water bending! Not to mention Earth and Fire!" I said, a bit of panic seeping into my voice.

"Mastering the elements takes years of discipline and practice. But if the world is to survive, you must do it by summer's end."

Fear and worry stung at my chest as I stared up at Roku.

~Diana's POV~

I sat next to the column nearest to Zuko as Zhao's troops assembled around the door.

"When those doors open, unleash all your fire bending power."

"How's Aang gonna get out of this?" I heard Katara mutter.

"How're we going to get out of this?" Sokka muttered back.

'Yes, indeed. How would we make it outta this?' I thought turning my gaze to Zuko, who was still struggling to get free.

~Cody's POV~

"Is there anything else you can tell me? Will my presence mess up Aang's chances?"

Roku smiled, "I can't tell you what the future brings. The Future has already been altered by your presence. It's up to you if you succeed or fail."

~Aang's POV~

"What if I can't master all the elements in time? What if I fail?" I asked, a little worried-okay, a lot worried.

"I know you can do it Aang, for you have done it before. The solstice is ending. We must go our separate ways for now."

I blinked and found Cody standing with me.

"What if I can't come back to the temple? What if I have questions? How can we contact you?"

Roku gave a soft smile, "I am no longer able to help Cody. Her task must be figured out as time passes…"

Cody gave a small sigh and I wondered what she spoke to Roku about.

"I am a part of you. When you need to talk to me again, you will find a way."

"There's a mess out there waiting for us, isn't there?"

Roku nodded, "Yes, but I believe you can take care of it, my daughter."

Cody looked worried and Roku smiled kindly, "You can't keep your true self hidden much longer."

I wrinkled my nose trying to figure out what they meant.

"You're a fire bender!" I said, suddenly remembering the flames that got us into the room and the small hints before.

Cody looked down, "I guess you could say that."

I backed away from her and thought of all the times she could of taken me out and didn't.

"I trust you, Cody. You've helped us a lot and could of turned me over the Fire Nation at anytime, but you didn't."

Roku smiled in approval and Cody smiled in thanks.

"Stretch your wings and be yourself. Are you ready?"

~Cody's POV~

I looked at Roku and Aang and closed my eyes, "I'm ready."

I grinned when I felt the familiar tingle as fire brushed over my skin.

~Diana's POV~

A blinding light began to seep out from behind the doors from the sanctuary.

Commander Zhao and his soldiers were outlined by the light and they were all I could see.

The light kept getting bigger and brighter and I finally turned and shielded my eyes.

"Ready?" I head Zhao say and I completely turned to protect my eyes from the light show about to happen.

I heard the doors open and could picture Roku/Aang's eyes glowing.

"No! Aang!"

"Fire!"

~Cody's POV~

A grin spread across my face as the door opened and I grinned like a shark when the power I'd denied filled my hands and rested in my fingertips, bursting to be released.

As Zhao and his soldiers' flames came towards me-I felt no fear. I felt like I was welcoming an old friend.

I reached out and touched the flames as they danced around me, only altering them to keep them from harming Aang-who stood behind me.

I gathered up the flames and curved them into a ball like Avatar Roku did in the show.

I probably hesitated longer than I should have, but it didn't matter.

They weren't going anywhere anyway.

They kept a steady stream of flame and I continued to add it to the fireball as I chuckled to myself, probably making Aang wonder about my sanity.

I made myself a pathway through the fireball and Aang's voice behind me.

I felt Avatar Roku's power before I saw him next to me, inside Aang.

We both took a step forward and the fire illuminated everyone's face that looked on.

"Avatar Roku!"

My eyes cut overt to Shyu, the Fire Sage, and gave him a smile.

I took in the terrified soldiers and Katara and Sokka, then to Zuko and another person at his feet-turned away from us.

We drew the fireball between us and shot it out into the room.

Zhao and his men were knocked back and the intensity of the hat melted the chains.

Zuko pulled away-now free-and picked up the figure at his feet before running away.

I brushed it off and turned, ready to bring the temple down.

Avatar Roku turned to the remaining Fire Sages and narrowed his eyes. Causing the cowards to run away, saving their own retched hide.

~Katara's POV~

I had been shocked when Cody had come out of the chamber with Avatar Roku and wielding fire.

How could Cody betray us like this?!

She lied to us!

"We have to get out of here! They are going to destroy the temple!" Shyu yelled and I shot a glare at him.

"Not without Aang!"

I turned to see Cody and Roku bowing toward each other.

They raised their arms and brought them down to the floor, fire spewing everywhere and the force of the blow sent the earth below us shaking and molten lava began to spew out of the cracks in the earth.

Cody let out a laugh and lifted her hands and the volcano roared, ready to erupt any minute.

A wall of lava shot up through the center of the temple and Sokka pulled me behind a pillar, blocking us from the heat.

Zhao and his men were long gone-they had run away shortly after being thrown to their backs.

Cody lowered her hands but the roaring of the volcano continued and I could only assume it had erupted.

Cody looked towards us and I felt the urge to run ad felt Sokka tense up beside me.

Cody turned once again towards Roku and bowed as the temple began to fall apart and lava rained down on us.

Smoke surrounded Avatar Roku and when it dissipated, it revealed Aang-His arrows and eyes glowing even still.

He groaned as the light faded and he slumped to the floor and was picked up by Cody who over to us.

"Shall we go?" she asked and we stared at her in shock.

"You think we'd just go with you? After lying to us?!" I yelled.

"Katara-"

"No, Cody, I've got this." Aang said, his voice was worn out.

"I trust Cody. She stays."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Sokka moved forward, "We got your backs." he said, patting their shoulders and he also helped hold Aang up.

"Thanks. Where's Shyu?"

"I don't know." I said with a huff.

"Let's go." Cody said with a smile and I scoffed.

Cody led us through all the lava and got us to Appa safely.

We were on Appa and away from the sinking temple faster than we could of without her but…I looked over at her and glared as she sat in deep thought-I didn't trust her.

Not now. Not ever.

~Zhao's POV~

I stood in my ship, safely away from the fiery temple, watching the Avatar fly away in irritation.

"No prince. No Avatar. No young maiden. apparently the only thing I do have is five traitors." I said turning to glare at the Fire Sages.

"But commander, only Shyu helped the Avatar!" They protested and I narrowed my eyes, "Save your stories for the Fire Lord. As far as I'm concerned, you're all guilty! Take them to the prison hold!" I snapped, wanting to take my frustration out on anything that questioned me.

~Diana's POV~

After Zuko had picked me up and began to run off, we got back to the ship with Uncle Iroh.

He watched the Avatar and I walked over and patted his shoulder, getting a stiff smile in return, and walked back to my room.

~Cody's POV~

Aang was okay with my fire bending, Sokka seemed to not care less and I'm pretty sure Katara hated me.

I ignored her glares and replayed what Avatar Roku had told me over and over in my head.

'What if I'm the only one here?'

I shook my head and replayed the temple scene in my head.

'The future has already been altered by your presence.'

How? And who was with Zuko?

I shrugged and focused on the matter at hand.

I had to think of a plan. Learn more about this man.

And even if I get stuck here or end up dying…I would take Xiang Ruan down.

Even if I was here alone, I'd protect my new friends and protect my home world from this threat.


	8. The Waterbending Scroll

I am so super sorry this is so late! I got a little stuck - Please, Please review and tell me what you think of it!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

><p>~Cody's POV~<p>

I glared at Aang as he paced back and forth in Appa's saddle.

Did he really have to stress out when I needed to think?

"Would you sit down? If we hit a bump you'll go flying off! What's bugging you anyway?" Sokka asked, echoing some of my thoughts.

"It's what Avatar Roku said. I'm suppose to master all four elements before that comet arrives." He said, not pausing in his pacing.

"Well, let's see, you've pretty much mastered air bending and that only took you one hundred twelve years…I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer."

"I haven't even started waterbending and we're still weeks away from the North Pole! What am I gonna do?!"

Aang put his hands on his face and sat down.

"Calm down! I mean, Cody talked to Roku too and she's not freaking out!" Sokka said with a scoff.

Katara shot a glare at me and grabbed Aang's hand and knelt in front of him, "Calm down. It's going to be okay. If you want, I can try and teach you some of the stuff I know."

"You'd do that?"

Katara smiled and nodded, "We'll need to find a good source of water first." She said, looking over the saddle.

"Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash around in." Sokka said with a smirk.

I smirked later at the astonished face Sokka made when we'd found a place.

"That's some puddle, eh, Sokka?" I asked with a chuckle.

We'd managed to find a nice sized lake with a huge waterfall raining down on it.

As soon as everyone was out of the saddle, Appa took off and swooped into the water, letting out a contented grunt.

I laughed when the wave from Appa's swoop washed over Sokka.

Aang had stripped down to his underwear and was ready to join the sky bison in the water.

"Yeh! Don't start without me, boy!" he yelled and began to sprint towards the water.

"Remember why we're here." I said as I got a safe distance away from the water.

He froze in the moment of jumping in the water and began to slink back to the shore.

"Oh, right, time to practice water bending."

"Great. So, what are Cody and I suppose to do?"

"I'm going to do some practicing of my own." I interrupted, turning to walk off, leaving them to their own devices.

Only knowing I didn't want to join Sokka in cleaning Appa's toes…

~Diana's POV~

I stared blankly at Zuko as he was in the middle of a training session.

It wasn't very interesting, he shot fire at the soldiers, they shot fire at him. I was just tired, and although staring at half naked Zuko wasn't too bad…I was insanely bored.

Suddenly, the ship tipped starboard and I began to slid off my spot towards the water, "Zuko!"

He grabbed my arm when we were both thrown to the side and pulled me back onboard and into his chest, "Someone's changing our course!"

Zuko, still holding me to his chest, stormed towards the bridge and towards the helmsman at the wheel.

"What is the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course!" He yelled, nearly shooting sparks and I stared at him, shock apparent on my face.

"Actually, someone did." Uncle Iroh said from where some other crewman was playing Pai Sho with him, "I assure you it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko."

"Is it something to do with the Avatar?"

"Even more urgent. It seems…I've lost my lotus tile."

Iroh moved a piece forward on the Pai Sho board and Zuko put me down, his hands still on my waist though.

"Lotus tile?" He asked, a mystified look on his face.

"For my Pai Sho game. Most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ."

Zuko's eyes flashed dangerously, "You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?"

"See, you, like most people, underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully they'll have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life!"

Zuko's grip tightened on my waist and I looked up at him when a flame burst from his mouth and licked the ceiling and causing smoke to fill the room.

"I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew." Uncle Iroh said with a smirk and I patted Zuko's shoulder to keep him from strangling his uncle.

~Cody's POV~

I kept a weary eye on Katara and Aang as they began to water bend and on Sokka as he grumbled and cleaned Appa's toes.

I crossed my legs and concentrated on the quiet burning in my soul that had been reawakened since my talk with Avatar Roku.

Fire began at my fingertips and I smiled at the sensation.

Time to do some real fire bending.

~Katara's POV~

I kept an eye on Cody as flames surrounded her and moved a bit further away to teach Aang.

"Okay, this is a pretty basic move, but it still took me months to get it perfect, so don't be frustrated if you don't get it right away. Just push and pull the water like this…"

I started to explain and demonstrate the move I was doing as I moved back and forth and the water on the bank moved gracefully with me.

"The key is getting the wrist movement right."

Aang got up and began to imitate me, "Like this?"

I glanced at him and smiled gently, "That's almost right, if you keep practicing, I'm sure eventually-"

"Hey! I'm bending it already!" Aang said excitedly as he moved a respectably sized wave of water around.

I looked at him surprised, "Wow, I can't believe you got that so quickly…It took me two months to learn that move." I said, a bit unhappily.

"Well, you had to figure it out on your own. I'm lucky enough to have a great teacher." he said with a gentle smile.

"Thanks." I said, feeling a little better but still a bit unhappy he mastered that so quickly.

"So, what's next?"

~Cody's POV~

I glanced at Katara and Aang after a while of meditating and letting the flame re-familiarize itself with me and then got up, seeing the unhappy look on Katara's face.

'Looks like someone's having a hard time realizing Aang is better than she thought.'

I lifted my arms and began to let the flame dance around me and began to control it, wrapping it around my fingers and making it move and feeling the burn through my muscles telling me that I was in fact bending…and it felt good.

~Katara's POV~

"This is a more difficult move. I call it 'Streaming the Water.'" I said as I moved my hands and pulled a stream of water out of the river and began to move it around me, kind of like what Cody was doing with her fire.

"It's harder than it looks so don't be disappointed if…" I trailed off and slightly glared at Aang as he weaved his stream of water around as if it were a toy.

I glared at Aang slightly and tried to hide it when he turned back around, "Nice work, though the over-the-head flare was unnecessary." I said and frowned when my irritation came through in my voice.

"Sorry. Well, don't stop now, Keep'em coming!" he said cheerfully-which slightly bugged me.

"Well, I kinda know this one other move, but it's pretty hard. I haven't even totally figured it out yet…the idea is to create a big powerful wave…"

I concentrated and the water began to rise but it collapsed in on itself and I let out a huff of irritation.

"So, like this?" Aang breathed in and raised his hands-creating a huge wave that towered over Sokka.

"Aang!"

The wave broke over Sokka and Appa and I glared when I heard Cody laughing.

"Looks like I got a hang of that move! What else ya got?" Aang asked with a smile.

"That's enough practicing for today." I snapped and Sokka stalked up to us, "Yeah! I'll say! You just practiced our supplies down the river!" he yelled, pointing off down the river where our packs were, in fact, floating away.

"Uhhh…Sorry. I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all this stuff." Aang said and Cody walked back up to us.

"Ugh, it was hard enough when you were just an air bender." Sokka said, slinking back under the water.

_~Diana's POV~

After the scene with Uncle Iroh, Zuko had pulled me off to his room and I sat on his bed idly playing with my hair and watching him meditate.

Every time I moved in a way that sounded like I was leaving, Zuko would shoot a death glare at me until I moved back to the center of the bed.

I plopped down, staring at Zuko's back and found myself wishing for a kitten or a puppy to play with.

I sighed when I realized that they probably didn't have either in the Avatar world.

"What's wrong?"

I looked up to see Zuko staring at me, no longer meditating.

"How long have you been staring at me, creeper?" I asked, stretching a little and sitting up, patting the space next to me so he could sit.

"I asked a question."

"So did I."

We had a stare down until I plopped back down, my feet in his lap.

"I'm bored and I want a pet." I said with another sigh and glanced at him when he lay down next to me and we stared up at the ceiling in silence for a while.

"Why?"

I glanced at Zuko and sighed, "Because I miss soft fluffy things. I miss my cat."

_~Cody's POV~

We'd found a small village to buy back the supplies Aang had lost.

"We've got exactly three copper pieces left from the money that King Bumi gave us. Let's spend it wisely." Sokka said sternly.

"uh…make that two copper pieces, Sokka. I couldn't say no to this whistle!"

Aang held up the bison whistle-white and shaped like Appa.

Aang took a deep breath and blew into the whistle. Sokka covered his ears to stop the sound but nothing happened, no sound came out of the whistle.

"It doesn't even work!" Sokka said, then, looking at Momo-who was chattering into Aang's ear, "See! Even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk."

"No offense, Aang, but I think someone else should hold the money from now on." I said quietly with a small smile.

Aang smiled bashfully and handed the money over to Katara.

We walked and I knew we were getting closer to the pirate ship and pretty soon we heard the barker, "Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come on by!"

We continued to walk by but the man followed us, "Oh! You there! I can see by your clothing that you're world traveling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?"

Aang popped back to where the guy stood instantly, "Sure! What are curios?"

The pirate paused and stared at Aang, "Well, I'm not entirely sure, but we got'em!"

I walked up to them and laughed, "Aang, wanna go inside?" I asked and Katara walked up glaring.

"No! We do not want to go see your curios or whatever!" She nearly fumed and I rolled my eyes.

"Can't hurt looking can it? C'mon Katara. Lighten up." I said and I followed Aang and the pirate back to his ship.

We looked inside and began to look around, Katara quickly forgot our little fight and was captivated by a weird monkey statue richly jeweled with large, blood red rubies...I mean, that think was creepy.

"I've never seen such a fine specimen of lemur. That beast would fetch me a hefty sum, if you'd be interested in bartering."

We all looked over at the Captain who had entered the room wearing a wide brim hat and a huge green parrot like creature sat on his shoulder and screamed.

"Momo's not for sale." Aang and I said together, while Aang hugged Momo protectively.

Katara had just then stumbled upon the Water bending scroll, "Aang, look at this! It's a water bending scroll. Check out these crazy moves!"

"Where did you get a water bending scroll?" Aang asked, turning toward the captain.

The Captain grabbed the scroll and began to roll it up, smiling at them seedily, "Let's just say I got it up north at a most reasonable price. Free!"

He replaced the scroll on the shelf and I sighed as Katara continued to eye the scroll.

"Waaait a minute...sea-loving traders...with suspiciously acquired merchandise...and pet reptile birds...you guys are pirates!" Sokka yelled, finally getting the whole picture.

"We prefer to think of ourselves as high risk traders." the barker said, slinging his arm around Sokka's shoulder.

"So, how much for the, uh, 'traded' scroll?" Katara asked, giving a slight glare in my direction as I poked the weird monkey statue.

"I've already got a buyer, a nobleman in the Earth Kingdom. Unless, of course, you kids have 200 gold pieces on ya right now?" the captain asked with a smirk.

We all backed up a little to talk 'privately'. "I know how to deal with these guys, Katara, pirates love to haggle." Aang said, taking the two copper pieces from Katara, "Watch and Learn."

We watched as he walked up to the pirate captain, "What say to the price of...one copper piece?" Aang said as he held up the one copper piece to the captain.

"Hahaha! The price is 200 gold pieces. I don't haggle on items this rare." The Captain said and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay-Two copper pieces!"

"It's not as amusing the second time, boy." The captain said, clearly unamused.

"Aang, can we get out of here, I feel like we're getting weird looks."

"Well, yeah.." I said snorting as I looked at our odd bunch.

"Aye, we be castin' off now!" Aang said to the pirate captain and we turned to leave.

When we got outside I started to snicker, "I can't believe you, Katara." I said with a laugh.

"What was that all about, Katara?" Aang asked and Sokka nodded, "Yeah! I was just starting to browse through their boomerang collection.

"Sokka, you don't need another boomerang. Stick to the one you have." I said with a laugh and a look at Katara.

She glared at me, "I'll just feel a lot better once we get away from here." She said, hugging herself protectively.

"Hey, you! Get back here!"

We all turned and saw the pirate barker calling to us.

"Well, well, look who's come to their senses. Told ya the haggling would pay off." Aang said with a smile.

Pirates began to swarm out of the ship and began to come toward us and we were faced with a dozen or so, well armed pirates.

"Aang, I don't think they are here to haggle with you..." I said, as we began to back away from them.

~Diana's POV~

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No..."

"Are we there yet?"

"No..."

"Are we-"

"No!"

I sat up and glared at Prince Zuko who shot a glare back at me, "Well gosh! No need to get testy." I said crossing my arms.

"I wouldn't be testy if we were still on the trail of the Avatar and if you'd stop asking when we are going to get to the port!" He yelled, his face turning red at the effort.

"There is no need to yell at me!" I yelled back and soon we found ourselves nose to nose in a yelling competition.

"You two need to relax...have some tea."

"We don't want any tea!" We both yelled and I crossed my arms.

"I want a puppy!" I yelled and then walked off to get away from the infuriating Uncle and Nephew duo.

"Stupid Fire Nation people...Stupid world with no puppies."

~Cody's POV~

We took off running and the pirates began to pursue us, "Get back here!"

We ran down an alley and the pirates split into two groups. One followed us while the other went in a different direction, probably to cut us off.

"This way! Let's cut'em off!"

'So predictable.'

We turned the corner of the building and Sokka began to skid sideways, "Whoa!"

I grabbed his arm and kept him straight on track as we took off again.

"Katara!" I yelled and she nodded and bended some water from a nearby stall onto the ground and froze it.

The pirate leading that group fell and slipped hitting the ground and we continued to run.

I sighed as I knew the poor Cabbage Merchant was just up ahead and we'd murder his cabbages again.

Sokka and Katara ran by first, merely bumping the cart and causing a few cabbages to fall off.

I felt bad for the merchant when he started to catch the cabbages and I crashed right into him, causing the cabbages to fly, "Sorry!" I yelled as I sped off.

Aang flew right through the cart and sent a gust of wind behind him sending the cabbage cart, and the fly away cabbages, into the pirates behind us.

"My cabbages!"

We cut down another alley but when we turned we ran into pirate barker and the other group of pirates.

"I hope that lemur of yours has nine lives!"

We took off again and we shot down a blind alley and we turned toward the pirates to face them.

"Now, who gets to take the steel of my blade first?" The pirate barker asked, wielding a pair of long knives.

"Hmm, let me think about that…no one." I said and fire warmed my hands and I made it flare out to distract them while Aang sent a huge gust of wind at the pirates, blinding them with dust.

Aang took a head start and opened his glider, Sokka and Katara grabbing his legs when he took off.

"Hold on tight!" He yelled and I shot up and grabbed hold.

"Aang, I thought we were running away from the pirates!" Katara yelled.

"Just hold on!"

We had trouble gaining altitude at first but we got airborne eventually and looked back to find the pirates and the port falling behind.

When we got back to the waterfall where Aang landed and closed his glider.

"I use to kinda look up to pirates, but those guys are terrible." Aang said with a sigh.

"I know, that's why I took-This!" Katara said pulling out the water bending scroll.

"No way."

"It's great isn't it?!" Katara asked with a grin.

"No wonder they were trying to hack us up! You stole their water bending scroll!" Sokka said walking up from the right.

"I prefer to think of it as 'high risk trading'." Katara said with a smirk.

"Nice one Katara!" Aang said with a laugh.

"Sokka, where do you think they got it? They stole it from a water bender!" Katara said, glare set on her face.

"It doesn't matter. You put all of our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid, fancy splashes!"

"Sokka, these are real water bending forms. You know how crucial it is for Aang to learn water bending!"

"Whatever." Sokka said walking away.

"What's done is done. We have it. Y'all might as well learn from it. But, for the record, I'm with Sokka on this...just a little bit." I said before walking off to make sure Sokka wasn't too down.

~Diana's POV~

We'd finally arrived at the sea port.

We'd been following Uncle Iroh around for quite a while and we were standing back in front of the ship and Zuko was glaring at anything and everything that moved and I stood next to him snickering at every glare.

"I've checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace."

"It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!" Zuko yelled turning on his uncle.

"Quite the contrary. I always say the only thing better than finding something you were looking for, is finding something you weren't look for, for a great bargain!"

I started to outright laugh as a parade of soldiers walked past carrying armloads of merchandise.

"You bought a sumki horn?" Zuko asked pointing to the offending instrument.

"For music night on the ship. Now, if only we had some woodwinds."

Zuko shot a glare at Uncle Iroh and I put a hand on his arm, "I've had fun. Thanks for letting us stop." I smiled and began to walk down the pier, towards the pirate ship-I was excited to see all the cool stuff!

"This place looks promising!" Uncle Iroh said, setting off for the ship.

We walked in and I kept myself away from the pirates and looked around cautiously.

"Oooo! That is handsome! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?"

I turned and looked at Uncle Iroh who had found the jeweled monkey.

I smiled and moved on, a small cage in the back had caught my eye.

"Zuko, what's this?" I asked, grabbing his arm and pulling him over with me.

When we got to the cage, I noticed it had a cloth pulled over it.

I cautiously pulled it off, firm grip on Zuko's hand, so he wouldn't get away.

When I pulled the cover off, my eyes met with the cutest thing ever.

Curled up in some woodchip bedding, was a small animal that looked like a cub red panda.

"Oh my gosh…Zuko! Look at how cute it is!" I practically squealed, pulling him closer.

"Yeah, yeah, it's cute. Can we go now?" he asked, trying to pull his hand out of my grip.

I ignored him and giggled when the tiny animal yawned and got up, shuffling over to us, it's ears perked up and it's brown eyes curious.

"What is it?" I asked, leaning closer to view it clearly.

"That is an infant Fire Ferret." A voice next to my ear said and I jumped out of my skin and Koala clung to Zuko, who was looking at the pirate unimpressed.

"So, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." the pirate said, a seedy grin on his face.

I glared and relaxed a bit but I didn't release my hold on Zuko until he cleared his throat-even then I still had a death grip on his hand.

"Your girlfriend has a good eye. This lil' fellow is extremely rare."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend…" I echoed, eyes straying back to the Fire Ferret.

"My apologizes. Would the lady like to get a closer look?" The pirate asked with a bow.

I glanced at Zuko for a split second before letting go of his hand and moving forward.

I looked back when I'd reached the cage where the pirate was getting the ferret out and smiled, seeing Zuko still standing there.

I held my hands out, like I wanted water and smiled when the small creature was placed in them, blinking sleepily.

I stared at it and it at me, for what felt like forever when it let out soft chirp and curled up in my hands it's ringed tail covering it's nose.

"It's so small! How big does it get?" I asked, a full pledged grin on my face now.

"Not very big, it is a fairly small animal."

I looked at Zuko with a pleading look and he glared in return.

"Zuko-"

"No."

I looked at his stern face and sighed, knowing I wouldn't win.

I handed the ferret back to the pirate and with a last longing look, walked back to the front of the ship.

The barker was back and was reporting to the captain, "We lost the Water Tribe girl and the little monk she was traveling with."

Zuko walked over to the counter, "This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?"

Uncle Iroh started making monkey noises to the monkey statue and I wistfully glanced back to the back of the ship.

~Cody's POV~

Sokka and I watched from a small distance when Aang and Katara began to practice with our stolen scroll.

"Let me try this one move and then it's all yours." Katara said with an excited smile.

"This is gonna get messy." I muttered to Sokka and he nodded, chewing on some jerky he'd been able to save.

We watched as Katara decided to practice the water whip and we watched her begin to fail and get frustrated.

Sokka and I began to chuckle when she accidentally smacked herself in the face with the water whip.

"What's so funny?" she demanded, red in the face.

"I'm sorry, but you deserve that. You've been duped. She's only interested in teaching herself." Sokka said with a chuckle and I nodded, trying to stay out of her way.

"Aang will get his turn once I figure out the water whip!" Katara said, a bit of guilt seeping into her tone.

She tried again and she accidentally zapped Momo, who screeched and flew off.

"Why can't I get the stupid move?!" Katara yelled angrily.

"You'll get it." Aang said, walking to the river with a smile.

Katara looked at Aang displeased, waiting for him to show her up once again.

"You just gotta shift your weight through the stances." He gracefully manipulated the water and the whip carefully for a few seconds before letting it glide back into the water.

"There. See, the key to bending is…"

"Will you PLEASE shut your air hole! Believe it or not, your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes. Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted!" Katara snapped and I got up and walked over to her, grabbing her arm and whirling her around, "WHAT?!"

I let go of her arm and walked over to Aang and put a hand on his shoulder.

Aang looked terrified and on the verge of tears and I put and arm around his shoulder, hoping to comfort him.

"Oh my gosh…Aang, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. But, you know what, it won't happen again." She rolled up the scroll and handed it to Aang, "here, this is yours. I don't want to have anything to do with it anymore."

"It's okay, Katara."

"What about Momo?" Sokka asked, pointing to the lemur who was still rubbing his sore behind, "He's the real victim here!"

Katara walked over to Momo and rubbed his ears, causing him to chatter, "I'm sorry Momo."

Sokka, being his usual self, decided to milk it, "And…what about me? There was that time you-"

"No more apologies!" Katara snapped, irritable mood back.

~Diana's POV~

Zuko had teamed up with up with the pirates and I was insanely uncomfortable about it.

We were in our own ship but they had joined us and it was really freaking me out.

Zuko and the pirate captain stood together on the deck.

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?" The Captain asked as I walked up and Zuko shot him a look that clearly stated Zuko's thoughts of the Captains Stupidity.

"We don't need to stop. They stole a water bending scroll, correct?"

"Uh huh."

"Then they'll be on water."

~Katara's POV~

Night had fallen and I was still frustrated with Aang's ability.

I mean, Of course he'd be good but I'd been water bending more than he had!

I snuck around, making sure everyone was asleep and I took the Water bending scroll from Aang's bag.

I know I said I didn't want to have anything to do with it anymore but…I _knew_ I could do this move!

I turned away from the guys, guilt already eating up my heart and I turned into Momo-staring at me with big green eyes.

"Shh! Momo, go back to sleep." I whispered and he began to chatter at me softly, "No, Momo. Shh."

I began practicing the water whip and it didn't take long before my frustration grew and got the better of me.

"Shoot! Come on water, work with me here!"

I lifted a globe of water out of the river and tried to manipulate it.

Every time I failed I got more and more irritated with myself, exclaiming my frustration after each failure.

"Okay, Katara. Just shift your weight through the stances." I muttered, trying to copy the scroll.

….But the stream collapsed again, "Ugh!"

I froze when I heard a noise that sounded like grinding metal.

I ran over to a row of bushes to see what it was and gasped when I saw Zuko's cutter craft.

I turned to run and warn Aang and Sokka but I was grabbed from behind by a pirate.

"No, let go of me!" I yelled, bending water over my shoulder and into his face and running as fast as I could….right into Prince Zuko's arms.

"I'll save you from the pirates." he said, grabbing my arms and restraining them with a smirk.

I glared at the girl who seemed to be with Zuko as she walked up, "Really, Zuko? That's the best you could do?"

~Cody's POV~

I flinched when I found myself back in that bamboo/light forest thing.

I immediately went through the two lines of bamboo and into the dark, into-what I assumed to be-Xiang's thoughts.

"**Find the storm. Where the storm is, the fire is."**

I whirled around and frowned when the words that were spoken appeared before me, written in the air before me.

'**What is this?' **I asked and frowned when my thoughts showed up in front of me in a fiery font.

"**Advisor Xiang! We found her!"**

My eyes turned toward the new thought and I moved forward, still not certain on what I was seeing.

I reached for the thought and when my fingertips brushed it I gasped.

Touching the thought had brought it into focus, I could now see the person with the thought and feel their pleasure and pride at it.

I touched the thought again and smiled when the picture began to move, showing me what was happening:

"_Advisor Xiang! We've found her!" A small, nervous looking man said, walking into a small-ish office where a much taller man stood, bending over some maps._

_**Pleasure. Eagerness. Fear.**_

"_You have found her?"_

_**Curiosity. Interest. Glee.**_

_His voice was deep and had a gruff tone to it, making him intimidating._

"_Yes, Sir. She travels with the Avatar."_

_**Pride. Fear. Hope.**_

_Xiang was silent as he flipped the map over, pulling a book closer, "With the Avatar, hmm? We need to find her and bring her here."_

_**Intense. Passion. Concentration.**_

"_Here, Sir?"_

_**Curiosity.**_

"_She is the key to unlocking my success and putting me on my own throne. They are connected somehow. We need them both."_

_**Hatred.**_

"_Y-yes, sir."_

_**Fear.**_

"_Send the Marksmen. The Fiery woman will soon be under my control."_

_**Power. Knowledge. Hate.**_

_Xiang turned and seemed to be looking out into random space, a smirk slowly growing on his lips._

_**Malice.**_

His dark eyes met mine and I felt a jolt of fear shock through my whole body, the feeling echoing around me being written over and over again in fiery letters around me.

I jolted up, sweat on my forehead like I'd been running a long distance.

He knew.

He knew I had been watching him.

And he was after me.

~Diana's POV~

I groaned, sitting on the cold ground while Zuko tried to get information out of Katara, was not what I'd call fun.

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother." Zuko said, hoping to persuade her.

"Go jump in the river!" Katara snapped, tied to a tree near me.

"Try to understand," Zuko reasoned, trying to be nice, "I need to capture him to restore something I've lost. My honor. Perhaps in exchange, I can restore something you've lost."

Zuko held her mothers necklace out and she stared at it in shock.

"My mothers necklace! How did you get that?"

"I didn't steal it if that's what you're wondering. Tell me where he is." Zuko said, moving away from her and I huffed in annoyance.

"No!"

"Enough of this necklace garbage. You promised the scroll!" the captain said, walking forward.

Zuko held out his hand and I gave him the scroll that I'd been put in charge of.

He held it above his hand and a flame shot up, "I wonder how much this is worth?"

The pirates responded negatively and Zuko smirked, "A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here."

Zuko handed the scroll back to me as the Captain glared, "Fine."

~Cody's POV~

I knew the pirates would be coming soon but my dream had shaken me up too much to really care.

I turned to Sokka when he got up and smiled slightly.

"She took the scroll and went somewhere to practice." I said when Sokka looked at his sisters empty bed roll in confusion.

Aang woke up as Sokka dug through the bag, seeing if I was right.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a yawn.

"She took the scroll! She's obsessed with that thing. It's just a matter of time before she gets us all in deep-"

Sokka was cut off when his hands were wrapped in a sling and he was pulled right off his sleeping bag, screaming as he landed on the ground facing a pirate.

The pirate got ready to throw another sling at him but he ducked, trying to get away as the pirates were trying to get away with Aang, I hid and watched-waiting to follow them.

"I got him, come on!" A pirate yelled, lugging Aang away in a net, leaving Sokka alone.

"Oh, what? I'm not good enough to kidnap?" Sokka yelled, obviously a little insulted.

He was answered by a net shooting out and dragging him along with them and I rolled my eyes at his weirdness as he screamed and was dragged away.

~Diana's POV~

I sighed moodily, the fire ferret was still on my mind and it was late and I was really tired.

"Zuko, how much longer do we have to stay here?" I whined, sitting down next to his feet and giving him a pathetic look.

"Until I have him." Zuko said, shooting me a glare but softened it when he saw my miserable face as I sighed.

"We'll go as soon as we have him, Diana."

"Okay…"

We sat in silence for a few more minutes-it felt like hours!

I was staring off into space ignoring the glares from Katara and the glances from Zuko every few minutes.

Zuko knelt down next to me and I lazily turned my gaze towards him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, giving me a concealed concerned look.

"I'm tired and my head hurts." I shrugged, "I'm just thinking."

"About the ferret?" Zuko asked, a little smirk playing along the corners of his lips.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair, "Maybe. And a bit more too."

He opened his mouth to say something else when we heard the tromp of the pirates coming back-Aang and Sokka tied up and walking with them.

"Nice work." Zuko said, standing up and putting a stern look on his face.

"Aang, this is all my fault." Katara said from the tree, guilt coursing through her tone.

"No, Katara, it isn't." Aang said, being nice to her-as usual.

"Yeah, it kind of is…" Iroh said and I looked over at him and giggled.

"Give me the boy."

"You give us the scroll." The Captain said, shooting a glare towards me as I got up and handed it to Zuko.

"You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?!" Sokka asked in disbelief.

"Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other." Zuko said angrily, pointing at Sokka.

"Your friend is the Avatar?" The Captain asked looking Aang over.

"Sure is!" Sokka chirped, showing up next to the Captain, "And I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll."

"Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant." Zuko snapped and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth." Aang said concerned, glancing back and forth between the angry Zuko and the pirate Captain.

Sokka shot the pirates a sweet look, "I'm just sayin', it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life!"

The Captain pointed towards Zuko and smirked, "Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we'll get for the kid."

The pirates began to walk away with them and I began to draw water to me, preparing for the fight I knew would occur.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me!" Zuko yelled and he released a torrent of flames, accompanied by his guards.

Complete chaos irrupted and I soon found myself right in the middle of it.

Several smoke bombs were dropped and I was instantly blinded as I shot into it.

"Grab the girl too! She'll catch a good price!"

I don't know if they were after me or Katara, if they were doing it to irk Zuko or Aang or even if they were serious….but I knew I had to keep my guard up.

~Cody's POV~

I managed to catch up to the pirates and frowned when the fighting had already begun and I immediately shot into the group, hoping Momo had already freed Katara like he was suppose to.

~Third Person POV~

Aang, still bound, ran through the smoke coughing.

He narrowly avoided a throwing star and darted quickly to his left as a spear was thrown and he swiftly used it to cut his bonds.

Zuko leapt out of the smoke could, and ducked-just in time to avoid the pirate captain's sword.

"Grab the girl too! She'll catch a good price!" The Captain yelled to his goons and Zuko's eyes flashed and he got into a fighting stance.

They begin to struggle, neither getting the advantage.

A sling fell through the air snagging the scroll from Zuko's belt.

As it was being pulled back to a pirate, Momo shot through the air and grabbed it, having to quickly fly away when the pirate's parrot began to make chase.

Momo and the parrot had quite a scuffle, making the lemur drop the scroll into the smoky battlefield below.

Diana was shooting off streams of water at anyone that came near enough to be a target.

She whirled, hearing someone behind her and turned to see the pirate that showed her the fire ferret.

"There you are! Come with me quietly and I'll see about getting you a nice necklace and owner, huh?" the pirate said and Diana found herself intrigued by the offer.

"What?"

'Wouldn't it be easier to give in? Not have to constantly be aware of if she was changing the story line or not?'

"Yes, that's right. Be a good girl and come along." The pirate said and Diana realized she'd taken a small step forward.

Diana flinched when she heard a feminine scream and turned when she heard Zuko call her name, probably thinking it was her.

Her mind flashed back to the first time Jasper had gotten in trouble and how much she had needed her it was like a jolt back into reality.

Zuko needed her now. She needed to make sure he stayed on the right track.

"Zuko!" Diana said to herself, eyes going wide at her almost betrayal and weakness.

"Not in my lifetime, you creep!" Diana yelled, bending water around him and freezing him to death.

Horror stayed in her mind as she moved on to the next pirate attacking her.

Zuko's head snapped up when he heard the girl scream, resulting in a cut from the pirate captains blade.

"Diana!" he yelled, fearing that worse than capture had occurred.

He glared fiercely at the captain and they began to fight again, ignoring the ache from his injury.

Cody was searching for Aang and Sokka, taking out pirates and soldiers on the way.

She froze when she heard the least likely name she'd expected to hear called out.

She shook her head, "I must be hearing things." she muttered and she continued to look for Aang.

"Aang!" Sokka called out, squealing a little afterwards.

'Ah, that was the 'girl' that screamed' Cody thought, rolling her eyes.

"Aang, are you there?" he yelled out, cutting his bonds on a fallen knife.

"Aang!"

"Sokka?"

"Cody!"

"Zuko?"

Everyone seemed confused and circled one another, never coming into contact with each other.

"Cody! Aang?" Sokka's voice rang out and Cody decided that heading towards his voice would be her current best bet.

Diana heard Sokka calling out for Aang and figured she'd head toward him, avoiding fire and blades on her way.

"Aang!" Sokka yelled again, crawling around-causing a few people to trip over him.

"I'm over here! Follow the sound of my voice!" Aang called out, leaping up-trying to get out of the smoke.

"Where? I can't find you!"

"I'm right here!" Aang yelled, getting frustrated.

He got into an air bending stance and blew all the smoke away, revealing fire benders and pirates alike in combat.

When the smoke cleared, they all stopped and looked at him and he quickly pulled the smoke screen back up, "Uh, never mind! I'll find you!"

When the smoke screen had fallen, Cody and Diana realized they were a lot closer to Sokka than they originally thought.

He was crawling around three to four feet away from them and they saw each other across the way and their thoughts were completely in sync.

'Fire bender!'

They both raced forward, water and fire forming around their hands, to protect Sokka.

Fire and water mashed together angrily, sparks and smoke flying as their hands met, locking them in to place- neither gaining the advantage.

Sokka glanced up and gave a screech at the war going on above his head; he ducked and tried to crawl forward, not getting very far.

Confused hazel eyes met stunned blue ones and the elements powered in their hands calmed as they stared at each other.

Sokka looked back at them, confused as to why they weren't trying to destroy each other any longer.

"Cody? You're here too?" Diana asked and she nodded, taking in her best friends appearance.

"I've been with Aang the whole time…I suppose-"

"I've been with Zuko the whole time! So much makes sense now!"

The two best friends hugged and Sokka stared, completely confused.

"Oh! Sokka, this is my best friend, Diana! You can't tell anyone that she knows me though."

"What? Why not?" Diana asked, after smiling at Sokka, battles still waging around them.

"We're in danger. I can't go into details but you need to stay with Zuko. No one can know we are close. Just….trust me." Cody said, her eyes begging Diana to understand.

Diana frowned at the desperate look in her eyes but nodded, "Right. I'll do what you say. Does this have to do with Ozai?"

Cody shook her head in the negative and Diana nodded, "I'll be careful. Y'all had better go."

She gave her best friend another hug and Cody smiled, "Think you can help us get out of the harbor, DJ?"

She shrugged, "As long as I'm not seen, I don't see a problem with it."

Cody grinned, "All right! This way!"

They began to follow her out when Aang shot by, "Run!"

They ran to where Katara was trying to push the boat into the water.

"Katara! You're okay!" Aang called gleefully.

"Help me get this boat in the water so we can get out of here!"

"We need a team of rhinos to budge this thing!" Sokka whined and Cody smirked, "A team of rhinos or…a water bender."

Katara and Aang looked at each other and began to push and pull the water.

"Oh my gosh. Y'all will never get out in time." Diana said and she glanced over to make sure Zuko wasn't near before backing up a little.

She leapt forward, pulling her hands up and the water complied and pushed the boat into the water smoothly, "Everyone in!"

"Thanks, DJ!"

"No problem! Now go, I gotta get back to Zuko."

The girls nodded their farewells as the others looked at her confused.

"Wait, what just happened?"

~Diana's POV~

I waved as they took off in the boat and hurried off to find Zuko, feeling warmer and happier than I'd been in a while.

When I found him, he was still fighting with the pirate captain.

Uncle Iroh frowned and stood between them, breaking up the fight, "Are you so buys fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?"

"We have no time for you proverbs, Uncle!" Zuko snapped and I walked up cautiously, "Actually…it's not a proverb…"

They turned and stared at the pirate boat floating downstream.

"Bleeding hog-monkeys!" the Captain yelled and he ran off to catch his boat.

"Hog-monkeys?" I asked and then laughed when Zuko pointed at the captain and laughed, just like a little kid would.

"Um, Zuko?" I asked, pulling his attention to _his _boat following the pirates.

It was loaded with them and Uncle Iroh put his hands over my eyes as one mooned us.

"Hey! That's my boat!" Zuko yelled then running off to claim it back.

"Maybe it should be a proverb." Uncle Iroh said, scratching his beard and I nodded and followed after Zuko.

~Cody's POV~

Pirates behind us, Zuko behind them, Xiang hurting me, Diana here….way too much to take in on one day!

We were currently trying to figure out the pirate ship we'd stolen.

"Sokka! Can't you make it go any faster?" Aang asked, watching the pirates gain on us.

"I don't know how. This thing wasn't made by the Water Tribe." Sokka protested, standing at the wheel.

I watched with dread as the pirates pulled up besides us, and they began to jump onboard.

Katara and Aang were back to back as the pirates advanced on them.

I was down below protecting Sokka as he attempted to steer.

Aang pulled a wave onboard, knocking one pirate into the river.

Katara, getting a determined look on her face, created a water whip and slapping the other dude in the face.

"Hey! You did the water whip!" Aang exclaimed and Katara grinned, "I couldn't have done it without your help!"

She turned to me and I smiled at her, earning a small smile back.

"Will you guys quit congratulating each other and help me out!" Sokka yelled and I gasped when I saw a beefy pirate assaulting him.

"Sorry, Sokka." I said, shooting a flame at him, sending the pirate stumbling overboard.

Momo swooped down above my head, followed by the pirates captain's parrot creature.

I gave a silent cheer when Momo wrapped the parrot up in the ships flag; Hey, that thing was creepy!

"Aang, look!" Katara called, pointing forwards.

I sighed as I turned and saw the waterfall, "Oh, joy."

The pirate barker drew his blade, standing behind Aang.

Aang turned to face him and pulled out his bison whistle in response and the barker stared at him, unimpressed.

I went forward to make sure he'd be okay but Sokka beat me to it, round-kicking the barker in the head, sending him overboard.

"Have you lost your mind?! This is _no_ time for flute practice!"

I silently agreed with Sokka, even though I knew the whistle would come in handy.

"Aang! We can stop the boat! Let's push and pull the water together!" Katara called and Aang moved up to her and they began to move the water together, effectively slowing the boat.

"It's working! We're slowing down!"

The ship was now completely motionless at a ninety degree angle to the waterfall.

"We're doing it!" Katara chirped happily.

"Yeah! But we have another problem." I said, pointing to the approaching cutter.

I ran up next to Katara and Aang and frowned, knowing that crashing was emanate.

We were on the lip of the waterfall as the cutter rammed into us.

Katara screamed and Aang let out a startled yell and I grabbed Sokka and held on to the nearest rail to us-not going out without a fight.

The starboard side of the ship lifted out of the water. I knew we'd fall any moment and I began to pray Appa heard the whistle.

"Aang! Blow the whistle again!" I yelled, and then…we fell.

My eyes squeezed shut from the force of the wind rushing around us. I felt Sokka's hand in mine as we tried to stay together.

I heard Appa's grunt and him coming toward us and pushed Sokka toward the noise, feeling the fluffy bison coming up below us.

I let out a content sigh when I was safely back in the saddle.

I'd always wanted to skydive but with a parachute and not off a waterfall.

"I knew a bison whistle would come in handy! Thanks, Appa!" Aang said with a grin, patting the bison's head fondly.

"Yeah, I owe ya one." Sokka said, still looking a bit terrified.

"No kidding!" I said with a laugh as we flew off.

~Diana's POV~

I hurried after Zuko and when he finally stopped, I was out of breath and my hair was wrapped around my legs constrictively.

"My boat!" Zuko cried as I dropped to my knees to untangle my hair and Iroh came up, panting as well.

When Uncle Iroh finally caught his breath, he chuckled, "Hehe, Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this. The missing lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!"

Uncle Iroh pulled the tile out of his sleeve and grinned widely.

Zuko struggled to control his anger and his breathing but couldn't take it.

"Wait, Zuko, No-"

Zuko grabbed the lotus tile and chucked it as hard as he could and I let out a whine as it hit the pirates as they floated away.

"Zuko…now we're going to have to find another one!" I yelled and stalked off, obviously irritated.

~Cody's POV~

I was stretched out next to Sokka with Momo on my lap, enjoying the security of the large bison below us.

"Aang, I still owe you an apology. You were just so good at water bending without even trying…I got so competitive that I put us all in danger." She paused, including Sokka and I in her gaze, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Katara." Aang said and I smiled at her slightly, showing that I wasn't mad.

"Besides, who needs that stupid scroll anyway."

"Is that how you really feel?" Sokka asked, holding up the trouble causing scroll.

"The scroll!" Katara said, reaching for it but Sokka pulled it away.

"First, what did you learn?" he asked, giving her a stern-older brother-look.

"Steal is wrong." She snagged the scroll before grinning, "Unless it's from pirates!"

"Hehe! Good one, Katara!" Aang said with a laugh and I chuckled.

I wish I could share this experience with Diana. I wish Xiang wasn't a problem and I wish I could have told DJ the trouble she was in…All I could do now was hope Xiang didn't find her…before I found him.

~Diana's POV~

I lay sprawled out on my bed in our new ship and thought about everything that had happened.

Cody was here and had been here the whole time. She traveled with Aang and was worried about something.

She said I was in danger and no one could know I knew her.

Why? What was she not telling me?

I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach, staring at the candles giving light to my otherwise dark room-I'd told everyone I was going to retire early.

We had finally set back out on the sea after getting a ship and a lotus tile.

I knew Uncle Iroh was worried about me but I needed to think and so I withdrew from the Fire Prince and his Uncle, bring out my quieter serious side.

My thoughts were disrupted as some one knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said with a sigh, it would be Iroh-no one else would come to my room to seek me out.

I frowned as Zuko walked in, his hands behind his back.

"What do you need, Zuko? Are we stopping somewhere?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

He didn't answer but he sat down and put something in my lap as I stretched.

I glanced down and gasped as I was the little fire ferret from the pirates ship blinking at me.

"But-How? I thought it would have gone down with the pirate ship?" I asked, scooping the little creature up and petting it.

"Nope. Actually, Uncle had gotten it quite a while ago because he saw you liked it."

"Where was it then? I know it wasn't on the ship with us." I said staring at it in awe and I knew Uncle Iroh wasn't the one that had gotten it that day.

Zuko shrugged and I smiled at him, "Thank you, Zuko."

I could have sworn that I saw a bit of a blush on his cheeks but before I could call him on it he shot up and stood next to the door.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to go practice…join me?" Zuko asked, a bit stiffly and I laughed.

"Uncle make you come in here and ask?"

Zuko blushed slightly and I definitely knew it was there this time and I laughed more, "Calm down, Zuko. Cuddles and I would love to join you."

"What?" Zuko asked, staring at me confused.

"His name is Cuddles." I stated, holding up the sleepy ferret.

"Poor thing…" Zuko said and I hit his shoulder and laughed, deciding to go on like everything was okay and mind Cody's warning.

**End Chapter 8**


	9. Jet

Hey guys! Sorry for all the typos in here, and sorry for the lateness. I'll try to update sooner I just really don't like the episode or chapter. - Jet's not one of my favorite people. Anyway, please review and I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not won Avatar: The Last Airbender. I would have made sure the movie was much better if I did. ;)

* * *

><p>~Diana's POV~<p>

_~Flashback~_

"_Mommy! Mommy!"_

_A young girl tore through the house in search of her mother._

"_In here, dear!"_

_The little girl raced into the room her mother's voice had come from and found her sewing._

"_Mommy! Guess what?" She said running up, her blue eyes sparkling._

"_What is it, Diana? You don't have to yell."_

_**I was eight years old…**_

_Diana giggled, "I'm sorry, mommy. I forgot." she whispered, her smile making her eyes light up even more._

_Her mother put her sowing down and pulled the girl to sit next to her, "Diana, you're hands are so cold!" she exclaimed, taking the childs cold hands in hers with concern._

_**This was the day when my bright cheery attitude changed.**_

"_You'll never, ever guess what I did today!"_

_Mother took up her sowing again, giving a soft smile she asked what she'd done._

"_Well, me and Jenny were-"_

"_Jenny and I." her mother corrected gently and Diana giggled, "Jenny and I were playing in the sandbox at school and Tommy came over and started being really mean!"_

_**I would never forget that day.**_

"_Oh? And what happened then?"_

_**This was the day I learned I was different.**_

"_Jenny was crying and I got really, really mad because he was being mean!"_

"_What did you do?"_

_**This was the day…**_

"_You'll never believe it, Mommy!"_

…_**That I froze Tommy Blackwood solid.**_

~Cody's POV~

I smiled, looking around at all the trees as we took a break from traveling.

I knew we'd be running into Jet soon but I was really not looking forward to it.

"Hey guys? Where's Momo?" Aang asked and I shot a quick glance around to see if the lemur was gone.

Just as we noticed the lemurs absence we heard him making frantic calls.

Katara and Sokka got up and we all listened carefully, trying to distinguish where the echoing calls were coming from.

"That way!" I yelled, springing off to the direction of the snares.

When we finally located him, he was hanging in a round snare trap, high up in the trees. Flanked by two other cages, one empty and one with two monkey-ish creatures.

"Hang on, Momo!" I called as Aang began to leap from tree to tree using his air bending.

Aang reached the branch where the wench holding Momo's cage up was.

"Careful, Aang!" I warned as he flipped under the branch to mess with the wench, like an acrobat on a trapeze.

Katara and Sokka carefully lowered the snare down between them and pulled, making a hole big enough for Momo to slip through-just so he could run off and eat his berries as Sokka groaned.

Aang leapt back to the ground and looked back up at the monkey things-I later learned to be hog-monkeys-that were giving him sad pitiful looks from the cage they shared.

"Okay...you too." Aang said, beginning to leap between the trees again.

"This will take too long!" Sokka complained, whipping out his boomerang and making short work of the rope holding them up and the cage fell to the ground.

"Sokka!" I chided as I went to help the hog-monkeys out of the cage.

Aang looked down from the tree he was koala hugging-a term Diana came up with-and gave a chuckle, "That works…"

Sokka walked over to the trap the hog-monkeys had left and knelt down to expect it, "These are Fire Nation traps-you can tell from the metal work. We'd better pack up camp, and get moving."

~Diana's POV~

I was sitting at my favorite spot on the boat, watching Zuko train, with Cuddles chirping and running between Zuko and I.

He'd become quite fond of the testy Prince…which didn't go well with earlier mentioned testy Prince.

"Diana! Keep that thing away from me while I'm training!" Zuko fumed, pointing to Cuddles who was sniffing his feet.

"Cuddles is not a thing, Zuko." I scolded, holding my hand out for Cuddles to come back over to me.

Instead, he scuttled over to Uncle Iroh, curling up in his lap as Zuko fumed a bit more.

I rolled my eyes and lifted my hand and swiping it towards Zuko, sending a wave toward him, leaving him soaked and not very happy.

I laughed, "Zuko! I love your face!"

"…"

"Chirp?"

"Get that thing away from me!"

~Cody's POV~

We had finished packing up camp and Aang had begun to load it into Appa's saddle when Sokka noticed and walked over.

"Ah-Ah…no flying this time."

"What?" Katara asked, staring at him like he was stupid.

I bit my lip, I kind of did not want to meet Jet and this was my opportunity to stop it.

"Why wouldn't we fly?" Aang asked, looking adorable and confused.

I sighed, the town needed us and Jet was needed in the future-I had to suck it up and do my own thing.

"Think about it. Somehow Prince Zuko and the Fire Nation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa-he's too noticeable!" Sokka said, flailing a bit at the end.

"What? Appa is not too noticeable!" Katara yelled, glaring at her poor brother.

"He's a gigantic fluffy, flying bison with an arrow on his head that everyone believes is extinct-it's kinda hard to miss him!" I said, joining in the argument-earning fierce glares from Katara.

That girl needs to give it a rest. Yes, I control fire…get over it.

"Sokka's just jealous because he doesn't have an arrow on his head, it's nothing personal, Appa." I said gently, patting Appa softly.

"Who made you the boss?" Katara snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm not the boss-I'm the leader." Sokka said, standing straighter.

"You're the leader? But your voice still cracks!" Katara said with a playful laugh, even though it was obvious she was frustrated with her brother.

"I'm the oldest and I'm a warrior!" he tried to deepen his voice, "So…I'm the leader!"

"Actually, Sokka," I chimed in from where I was standing with Aang, "I'm the oldest."

"What?" Katara asked, turning to me.

"Yup! I'm sixteen. One year older than you, Sokka. But, I don't want to be the leader…"

"If anyone's the leader it's Aang!" Katara yelled, turning back to Sokka, "I mean, he is the Avatar."

"Are you kidding? He's just a goofy kid!" Sokka said, pointing to where Aang was hanging upside down from Appa's horn.

Sokka was unimpressed.

"He's right!" Aang chirped, giving a laugh as well.

"Why do boys always think someone's got to be the leader? I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl." Katara complained and I laughed when Sokka began stuttering.

"I-I've kissed a girl-you…just haven't met her."

"Who? Gran-Gran? I've met Gran-Gran." Katara said, a smirk playing along her lips.

"No!-besides Gran-Gran. Look, my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through unnoticed on foot. And a leader has to trust his instincts!" Sokka said with a matter-of-fact air to him.

"Okay, we'll try it your way, oh wise leader." Katara said, rolling her eyes and I sighed, pulling my pack on.

"Who knows-walking may be fun!" Aang said cheerfully and I shot him a look of pity.

He had no idea…

~Diana's POV~

Of course, Zuko didn't take the wave of water laying down and I now was standing across from him for 'training'.

Yeah, Right! He was going to try to hurt me!

I smiled since I had an unlimited amount of water around me, I mean, ever since I was little I was able to pull water out of the air but I didn't like the way that water felt when I controlled it.

Yeah, I have a water preference.

I began to have water seep up the sides of the boat, I'd have to be sneaky!

I knew Zuko was going to be evil the second his hands lit up.

"Zuko…please…at least make this entertaining, okay?" I asked, pulling water quickly up that had been slinking behind him.

Fire shot toward me, making me loose concentration on the building stream behind Zuko.

"Focus, Prince Zuko! Break her roots!" Uncle Iroh called as Zuko shot blast after blast at me.

"Uncle!" I whined, diving between Zuko's legs to avoid another blast.

I pulled water to the back of me as Zuko turned and used it as a one time shield, flipping behind his back and placing my hands on his back.

"Diana! This isn't funny!" Zuko snapped, beginning to twirl fire around, trying to catch me.

"Think you can get me? Think again!" I smirked, making sure to avoid the flames.

He turned the fire toward the ground and I quickly jumped on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Nice try!" I said with a giggle as he let out a frustrated grunt as my weight hit him.

He suddenly dropped on his back and I let out a groan as all the air was pushed out of me.

"Thanks for that opening." Zuko said with a smirk as he got up and held his hand out to help me up.

"Zuko, you jerk." I said with a laugh, sweeping his legs out from under him-leaving him sprawled out on deck next to me and Uncle Iroh and I laughed as Cuddles ran over and licked Zuko's face.

~Cody's POV~

"Walking stinks!"

We had been walking for, oh, I'd say about fifteen or thirty minutes and Aang had already given up.

"How do people go anywhere without a flying bison?" he whine and I laughed.

"I don't know, Aang. Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts-they seem to know everything." Katara said with a little smirk.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Sokka said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm tired of carrying this pack." Aang whined, shifting the pack over his shoulders.

"You know who you could ask to carry it? Sokka's Instincts!"

"That's a great idea! Hey, Sokka's Instincts, would you mind-"

"Okay, okay I get it." Sokka said, starting to wrestle with the bush in front of him, "I'm tired too. But the important thing is, we're safe from the…Fire Nation…"

Sokka had led us straight into a Fire Nation encampment.

I clapped slowly after they had all noticed us, "Good Job, Sokka."

"RUN!"

We all turned to run as Fire Nation soldiers leapt up from their posts and began to charge at us.

One of them shot a blast of fire, blocking our way.

"We're cut off!" Sokka yelled and I gasped when his sleeve caught on fire, "Sokka! Your sleeve!"

Katara spun around, whipping some water out of the flask on her hip and put Sokka's flailing arm out and returning the water.

We were surrounded and I knew I couldn't put out the flames behind us because of Jet's fury towards Fire Benders…it wouldn't end well.

"If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you." Sokka said, standing up a little straighter.

"What are you doing?" Katara whispered, her eyes flicking between the soldiers around us.

"Bluffing?" Sokka whispered back and I sighed, standing up straighter to back up his bluff.

The leader of the fire benders-a big man with an eye patch-laughed, "You? Promise not to hurt us?"

It was quiet for a moment then there was a zip and a big thud.

The Captain looked surprised for a moment before groaning and collapsing face first into the dirt.

His men lowered their weapons, staring at us in shock and confusion.

"Nice work, Sokka! How'd you do that?" Aang exclaimed, staring at the unconscious man.

"Uh, Instinct?"

"Look!" Katara called out and I turned my attention towards where the Freedom Fighters would appear.

Up in the trees, a figure was perched in the branches.

The figure dropped what it was holding and pulled out two blades from his back.

It jumped off the branch and instead of falling, the blades would catch on the trees letting him slide all the way to the ground gracefully.

When he got to the ground he kicked two Fire Nation soldiers, furthest away from us, over and he landed neatly with one foot on each of their backs.

I looked at Jet-who else would it be-with slight annoyance. Everything from his mismatched armor pads to his all green attire-even his red vest and the twig in his mouth annoyed me.

He rushed forward and I recalled the name of his weapon-Shuang Gou.

He hooked a leg on two more soldiers and sent them flying head over heels.

He gave a nice body flip, making the soldiers land on the Captain in front of us.

"Down you go!" he said and I rolled my eyes at the expressions of awe Katara and Aang were giving him.

A soldier rushed up behind Jet and he whirled, his Shuang Gou catching the sword the soldier head-knocking him back and to the feet of a sword quartet.

"They're in the trees!" I heard one of them call and smiled when the rest of the Freedom Fighters arrived.

~Third Person POV~

A small boy dropped from the trees and landed on a soldiers shoulders-spinning his helmet around and blinding him.

The soldier staggered off, the boy still on his shoulders laughing victoriously.

Before the other three swordsmen could react, there were three swift zip sounds as three arrows took them down.

The archer sat high in the trees, another arrow strung in his bow-ready to strike.

Two soldiers ran over where their comrades just fell from the archer and a figure jumped from a low branch when those soldiers were disarmed by the archer and they swiftly ran off as a swordsman came up behind them to attack the freedom fighter that had just joined the party.

The freedom fighter dodged the sword and the soldier was tossed back and into the branches above.

The swordsman that followed was a bit more cautious-watching for arrows as he advanced.

It was to no effect, however as the fighter grabbed him, spinning him around before throwing him again to join the others.

A smaller figure began to run through and joining the fight as well.

Katara and Aang joined the fight, using their bending to add to the various piles of Fire Nation soldiers scattered around.

Cody jumped into action, snagging a sword from a fallen soldier and praying she remembered how to use it with out causing more damage.

Cody ran past Jet to continue fighting and smirked when Jet continually stole Sokka's kills.

Not too long later, all the Fire Nation soldiers had been taken out and the group was standing there sizing each other up.

~Cody's POV~

We all stood and stared at the freedom fighters, I must admit-seeing them in person was probably the most epic thing ever!

"You just took out a whole army almost single-handed!" Aang exclaimed in awe as Katara stared at Jet dreamily.

"Army? Pfft. There were only about twenty guys!" Sokka complained and I mentally agreed with him even though the Freedom Fighters were majorly impressive.

"My name is Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters. Sneers," The rebel that had slammed soldiers into trees, "Longshot," The archer who looked up at his name, "Smellerbee," The smaller fighter with face paint, "And the Duke and Pipsqueak." The smallest and largest freedom fighters.

Aang walked over to, whom he assumed, was Pipsqueak, "Pipsqueak-that's a funny name." he said chuckling.

"You think my name is funny?" The real Pipsqueak asked, towering over Aang.

"It's hilarious!"

They stared at each other before they all laughed and I laughed along with them.

Couldn't be too bad, right?

~Diana's POV~

Zuko was pouting and I, being the nice one, had to go and fix things up.

It wasn't my fault that Cuddles liked him. Or that he had an issue with cute fluffy things.

"Oh, Zuko! Come out, come out wherever you are! Stop being a whiny prince!" I yelled, to the amusement of some of the soldiers and Uncle Iroh.

"I believe you'll find him in your general spot." Uncle Iroh said, deep in thought over a Pai-Sho game.

"Thanks, Uncle!" I said with a grin and started off, with a little chirping ball of happy following at my feet.

"Let's go find our pouting prince, eh, Cuddles?"

"Chirp!"

~Cody's POV~

We had decided to help the Freedom Fighters go through the camp and actually, it was kind of fun rummaging through it all.

"Um…thanks for saving us, Jet. We were lucky you were there." Katara said to Jet, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I should be thanking you. We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning-we just needed the right distraction. And then you guys stumbled in." Jet answered with a crooked smile.

"We were relying on instincts."

"You'll get yourself killed that way."

Sokka, who was close enough to hear the conversation, closed his eyes in frustration.

I patted his shoulder, "I think you were right, Sokka. Keep going with those instincts."

He smiled at me and our attention was caught by the Duke and Pipsqueak mentioning the blasting jelly and jelly candy.

"We'll take the stuff back to the hideout." Pipsqueak said, stacking boxes.

"You guys have a hideout?" Aang asked, his eyes lighting up.

"You wanna see it?"

Katara pretty much slid up to Jet, her hands clasped, "Of course we want to see it!"

Jet's eyes softened but his smirk stayed confidentially in place-making me want to slap him.

Next thing I knew, we were walking on the forest floor towards the hideout.

"We're here." Jet said, stopping and crossing his arms.

"Where? There's nothing here!" Sokka asked, looking around for the hideout.

"Hold this." Jet answered, handing him a rope with a lop on the end.

"Why? What's this do?" Sokka asked, studying the rope carefully.

The loop ended up around Sokka's wrist, quickly pulling him up into the trees.

"Whoa!"

We all stared up at where Sokka had disappeared.

"He's gonna be okay, right?" I asked, staring up where his legs were hanging.

"I'm okay!" we heard him mutter as Jet offered Aang a rope

"I'll get up myself." Aang said, quickly hopping up and soaring through the trees.

I glared at Jet as I took the rope, ready to get away from the Jet/Katara fluff as DJ called it.

"It's beautiful up here!" Katara said, glancing around at everything.

We continued walking across the bridge and I saw something I didn't expect to see.

"Hey, Jet! Back already? That was fast!"

A brown haired boy was walking across the bridge, dressed similar to Jet and smiling.

"Haha, yeah. These guys helped take them out and caused a nice distraction." Jet answered as I stared on stupidly.

"Nick?" I asked, walking forward, slightly shoving Katara and Jet out of my way.

The guys green eyes focused on me and widened in surprise, "Cody?"

"Wait, hold up. You two know each other?" Jet asked, ignoring Katara for once.

"Yeah. This is my girlfriend…Cody." Nick said, still a bit stunned.

And who could blame him? I didn't know he was here either. I could only assume.

Everything just got a lot more complicated. Not only did I have Diana to protect, now I had Nick too!

Gah!

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled, fuming now at the situation he'd put me, unknowingly, in.

…And the fact he was with Jet. Of all people! Jet!

"Well, I met Jet and it's safe from the Fire Nation here…So, I joined the Freedom Fighters."

I took a few deep breaths, trying to not shoot off sparks when Smellerbee joined us.

"They'd love to find you and Sage, eh Jet?"

"It's not going to happen, Smellerbee."

"And why would they want to find you?" I asked, glaring daggers at Nick to show my disappointment as we continued over the bridge.

He had the good grace to look sheepish.

"I guess you could say we've been causing them a little trouble. See, they took over a nearby Earth Kingdom town a few years back." Jet answered, a mug smirk on his face.

"We've been ambushin' their troops, cutting off their supply lines, and doing anything we can to mess with 'em!" Pipsqueak said from beside me.

I smiled slightly when I saw Sokka doing his best to see over Pipsqueak, he was giving little hops and it was so far very ineffective.

"One day, we'll drive the Fire Nation out of here for good and free that town." Jet said, a determined look on his face.

My stomach twisted at his words and Nick gave me a concerned look-I must have grimaced.

"That's so brave!" Katara cooed and I rolled my eyes, glad that Nick and I were rarely seen as 'that' couple.

Sokka came up next to me, somehow managing to slid past Pipsqueak, "Yeah, nothings braver than a guy in a tree house."

I chuckled, glad that at least Sokka could understand that Jet was kind of a fail.

"Don't pay any attention to my brother." Katara said, tossing a small glare over her shoulder-including me in it.

"No problem. He's probably had a rough day." Jet replied with a small smile.

"So, you all live here?"

Sokka, effectively ignored, slunk back to the end of the group.

"That's right. Longshot over there? His town got burned down by the Fire Nation. And we found the Duke trying to steal our food. I don't think he every really had a home…"

"What about you?"

Jet stopped and we continued on, I knew how the Fire Nation had claimed his parents when he was eight.

It was tragic, yes. But, it didn't give him an excuse for the things he'd done.

"Cody, you okay?" Nick asked, pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah, just…too much going on in my head."

He nodded and turned to lead me down to where we'd eat.

Why did he have to be here too? Some crazy psycho was after us and not only was Diana in the line of fire…now Nick would be too.

My best friend and my boyfriend. If I had to make a choice…who would I save?

Or would I forsake them all to save Aang…or for my won skin?

Avatar Roku knew how hard this would be…but he can't help me now.

I have to figure it out myself. At least Diana was sort of protected.

Zuko seemed to care if she got hurt or not.

Now, I had to help Nick and get him out of the Freedom Fighters before something happened he'd regret…

~Diana's POV~

I'd been walking for a while, man, he must really be annoyed at Cuddles and I.

Suddenly, Cuddles at my feet chirped and took off around the corner, his little tail swishing as he walked.

There was a little chirp and a groan of frustration and I grinned, and there would be the prince.

I crept around the corner and crouched when I saw Cuddles nuzzling into Zuko's hand as Zuko picked him up.

"I guess you're not all that bad…"

~Cody's POV~

I found myself sitting next to Nick down at the banquet table, food all around us and glowing lanterns hanging in the trees making everything glow gorgeously. We were about to listen to Jet's great speech.

"Today, we struck another blow against the Fire Nation swine." Jet said, standing on the table as his followers cheered at his words.

"I got a special joy from the look on one soldier's face, when the Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog monkey."

The Duke jumped up and took a victory lap around the table as the other Freedom Fighters cheered for him.

"Now, the Fire Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees." Jet said, picking up a cup to take a drink and his followers began to boo at his words.

"Or maybe…they are dead wrong."

Cheers rose up all around and Jet came to sit with us as everyone celebrated and dug into their food.

"Nice speech, Jet." Katara volunteered and I shook my head slowly, wishing we'd just skipped the whole ordeal.

"Thanks. By the way, I was really impressed with you and Aang. That was some great bending I saw out there today."

I rolled my eyes and Sokka and I shared a look.

"Well, he's great. He's the Avatar. I could use some more training." she said with a blush.

Okay, don't get me wrong. I like romance and all, I mean I do have a boyfriend. But this was so sickenly sweet I couldn't take it anymore.

I stood up and turned to walk away, "Where are you going Cody?" Nick asked, jumping up and catching the attention of a few Freedom Fighters.

"I need some air. Let's go catch up, hmm?" I asked and he smiled, following after me as we left the celebration.

~Sokka's POV~

I frowned as Cody left, we needed to stick together.

My instinct was telling me something was off and Cody was the only one who'd listen!

Jet and Katara continued talking as if Cody had never left. Whereas Aang glanced at her before turning back to Jet.

"Avatar, huh? Very nice." Jet said with a half smile that made my mind send off warning signals.

"Thanks, Jet."

"So, I might know a way you and Aang can help our struggle."

More warning alarms.

"Unfortunately, we have to leave tonight." I said gruffly as I stood up.

"Sokka, you're kidding me! I needed you on an important mission tomorrow!"

I stopped and turned, "What mission?"

~Cody's POV~

Nick and I had left the treetops and were walking down below quite a ways off from the hideout.

"What's going on, Cody? You've been acting weird since you got here." Nick said, taking my hands and pulling me down to sit on the grass.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked instead, looking up at the treetops.

"We're in a forest in a TV show you and Diana watch all the time. That's the extent of my knowledge." he said, running a hand through his unkempt brown hair.

I nodded, "Do you know why we're here?"

Nick shook his head, "No. The first week I got here I was chased all over the place for 'Earth bending.' I was running and ran into Jet. I figured the Fire Nation was the enemy here."

"You're partially right. The Fire Nation is this worlds enemy…"

"But not ours?"

"No, not ours."

It was silent for a moment before Nick spoke again, "And you're not going to tell me about this danger?"

I shook my head, "Avatar Roku entrusted this to me. I have to keep you and Diana safe."

"I should have known she was here too. What about Jasper?" he asked, looking up at the bit of moonlight peaking through the clouds and treetops.

"I haven't found her. I hope she's safe. You know, you didn't choose the best leader to follow after."

Nick laughed, "I knew it! You don't like Jet. What's he ever done to you?"

I scoffed, "Nothing to me. It's what he does to the village nearby that I'm worried about. I've seen what happens remember?"

"Ah, yes. But…our presence has probably changed things a bit right?"

"Only the Avatars past cycles know." I said with a growl and Nick laughed, "Guess we'll have to kick butt like usual huh?"

I nodded and smiled when he kissed my cheek.

It was almost like old times.

~? POV~

Two teens were our target, sitting completely unaware of us.

"Your orders?"

"We were instructed to capture the girl alive. Nothing was said of the male."

I felt excitement rise in the air around me.

"May we kill him?" An excited voice hissed.

I took my time to answer, enjoying the excitement in the air, "Since nothing was said about him we can only assume he's worthless…Kill him."

Excited hisses rose up and I grinned.

The hatred in the air grew strong.

~Diana's POV~

I snuck away, letting Zuko and Cuddles bond…In a manly way of course!

I found myself walking through the kitchen, snagging a small snack before ending up back on the deck, watching the sea and the moon go by.

"I wonder what Cody's doing right now."

~Sokka's POV~

It was quiet, the only sounds were the morning birds calling to each other and Jet and I's soft breathing as we perched in the tree.

Jet cupped his hands and made a whistle like bird call to the other Freedom Fighters hiding around us.

A few seconds later there was a reply call from Pipsqueak and Smellerbee.

I pulled out my jawbone knife and jammed it into the trunk of the tree.

"What are you doing?" Jet asked and I held my hand up.

"Shh…it amplifies vibrations."

"Good trick." Jet muttered and I nodded before cupping my hands around it and putting my ear to it.

"Nothing yet." I muttered, listening intently.

"Wait, yes, someone's approaching." I said, lowering my voice even more.

"How many?"

"I think there's just one."

Jet whistled again and patted me on the back softly, "Good job, Sokka. Ready your weapon."

I pulled my knife out of the tree and waited.

An old man with a cane came through wearing a simple red robe.

"Wait! False alarm…he's just an old man." I said, relaxing back onto the branch.

Jet continued through, he leapt to the ground in front of the old man, weapons at the ready.

I stared at him in horror when he began to speak, "What are you doing in our woods, you leech." Jet snapped at him and the old man trembled.

"Please Sir, I'm just a traveler."

Jet took a step back and with one swipe of his sword sent the man's cane flying back.

The man began to back up, but when he tried to run away he ran face first into Pipsqueaks chest.

The force of the impact knocked him to the ground.

He tried to crawl away but Pipsqueak placed his foot on his back, effectively pining him in place.

"Do you like destroying towns? Do you like destroying families? Do you?!" Jet yelled, looking like he'd lost his mind.

"Oh…please let me go…have mercy…"

"Does the Fire Nation let people go?! Does the Fire Nation have mercy?!"

Jet winds up to kick the old man but I swiftly caught it with my club before he could deliver it.

"Jet, he's just an old man!" I said, releasing his leg cautiously.

"He's Fire Nation! Search him!" Jet snapped, looking even more irritated.

Pipsqueak held him up and Smellerbee walked up to search him.

"But he's not hurting anyone!" I yelled, not sure why they were being so ruthless.

"Have you forgotten that the Fire Nation killed your mother Remember why you fight!"

I took a step back.

"We've got his stuff, Jet."

The old man was back on the ground and Smellerbee was holding his bag.

"This feels wrong." I said, looking down.

Dad wouldn't do something like this.

"It's what has t be done-now let's get out of here." Jet said, turning and walking away, Smellerbee and Pipsqueak him.

I looked back at the old man, still on his hands and knees, guilt filling my heart.

"C'mon, Sokka!"

I turned and slowly walked after them.

Too many thoughts and emotions running through my brain.

_~Diana's POV~

"Diana?"

I startled awake when I heard Zuko calling me.

Strange, I must have fallen asleep over here last night.

"Over here, Zuko!" I called as I stood up and began to stretch.

As I stretched I felt odd, like there was something I should know that I didn't. I gasped when I felt a tearing sensation over my back and searing pain shooting up it.

My body froze up, a voice sounded in my head-screaming liked he owner was on fire.

I felt myself fall but I wasn't myself anymore.

I was no longer looking at Zuko and Cuddles coming towards me; I was looking at a forest and a crimson covered knife about to plunge back into me.

Wait…back?

Where was I?

I cleared my head of panic and kicked the blade away and froze it.

"DJ?"

I glanced over to see Cody staring at me in shock, "Um, yes…Cody, you're bleeding." I said, obviously this was a dream.

"Yeah, well…you're in Nick's body…"

I laughed, "What a strange dream! If only it didn't have the pain of it." I said, kicking another man in the face.

He was dressed in a red and black robe with a hood covering his face.

Cody set him on fire the second he touched the ground and I frowned…that wasn't Cody-like.

She preferred not to kill and were those…tears on her face?

What if this wasn't a dream.

What if…what if I was only here because Nick…had died?

I gathered water to my hands-half way expecting to find earth instead-the water did my biding and I began to attack the ones Cody couldn't get to.

After a few moments I felt a strange sensation, like life was crawling over my limbs and I blacked out.

_~Sokka's POV~

After we got back to the hideout, I managed to find Aang and Katara.

"Sokka! Look what the Duke gave me!" Aang greeted me, wearing a satchel that he pulled one pellets out of.

With a sly grin, he tossed it at the platform next to Momo, where it exploded with a pop.

Momo puffed up with a startled growl.

He then lunged for the satchel, grabbing the pellets and aiming them at Aang's feet while he saw on his head-making him dance.

"Ow! Quit it!"

I sighed, guilt still filling my heart.

"Hey Sokka. Is Jet back?"

I glanced up and gave a weary look to Katara, "Yeah, he's back. But we're laving. Have you seen Cody around?"

"What?" Aang asked, walking over.

"But I made him this hat!" Katara said, holding up a little stitched leaves hat with a flower on top.

"Your boyfriend Jet is a thug." I snapped, more than a little irritated.

"What? No he's not."

"He's messed up, Katara."

"He's not messed up, he's just got a different way of life-a fun way of life." Aang said with a grin.

"He beat and robbed a harmless old man!"

Katara gave me a little glare and thought for a moment, "I want to hear Jet's side of the story."

"Okay, fine."

~Diana's POV~

I woke up to this strange sensation that felt like something licking my face.

I opened my eyes to see Cuddles on top of me and Zuko staring at me in concern.

"It better have been Cuddles licking my face, Zuko." I teased, trying to sit up but found that my arms wouldn't move to push me up.

Zuko rolled his eyes-like a normal teen, can you believe it?-and called for Uncle Iroh.

"She's awake and making jokes."

"Ah, she must be feeling better then." Uncle said as he walked in, a tray of tea with him.

"No." I said when I saw it, "I don't want or need tea."

"What happened, Diana?" Zuko asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I have no idea." I said, touching my side gingerly. "It wasn't a dream though." I finished when my hand had had blood on it when I pulled it away.

_~Sokka's POV~

"Sokka-you told them what happened but you didn't mention that the guy was Fire nation?"

We were in a lantern-lit hut. Jet was sitting on a hammock while we stood around him.

I stood furthest away from Jet, not wanting to be near him.

Aang stood next to Katara, wearing the hat she made-he looked like an acorn.

"No, he conveniently left that part out." Katara said with a glare back towards me.

"Fine! But even if he was Fire Nation, he was a harmless civilian!"

"He was an assassin, Sokka."

Jet pulled out a knife and thrust it into a nearby block of wood.

It had a sinister looking curved blade and there were four spokes evenly spaced along the rip with enough space for the fingers to go in-between them. There was a ring on the butt of the knife.

"See There's a compartment for poison in the knife." he pulled on the ring and removed a small glass tube filled with red liquid, "He was sent to eliminate me-you helped save my life, Sokka."

"I knew there was an explanation." Katara said, a pleasant smile on her face.

"I didn't see any knife!" I exclaimed, pulling earlier back into my mind-as if it had left.

"That's because he was concealing it." Jet said simply.

"See, Sokka? I'm sure you just didn't notice the knife."

"There was no knife! I'm going to go pack my bags. You guys find Cody." I snapped and I left, knowing Jet was lying.

Something bad was going to happen.

~Katara's POV~

I watched Sokka's retreating back a little surprised.

He was always stubborn and got worked up a lot but I didn't realize how much this had upset him.

"Tell me you guys aren't leaving yet. I really need your help." Jet said and I turned my attention back to him, forgetting Sokka for the moment.

"What can we do?" Aang asked and Jet smiled.

"The Fire Nation is planning on burning down our forest. If you both use water bending to fill the reservoir, we could fight the fires. But if you leave now, they'll destroy the whole valley."

~Sokka's POV~

"We can't leave now with the Fire Nation about to burn down a forest!" Katara yelled as I was trying up a bed roll.

"I'm sorry, Katara. Jet's very smooth, but we can't trust him." I said, wishing I'd been able to find Cody-she would have backed me up.

"You know what I think? You're jealous that he's a better warrior and a better leader!"

I sighed, "Katara, I'm not jealous of Jet. It's just that my instinct-"

"Well my instincts tell me we need to stay here a little longer and help Jet. Come on, Aang." Katara said, storming out of the hut.

"Sorry, Sokka." Aang said before following.

"I really wish that Cody was here to help. What happened to her?"

~Diana's POV~

"One moment I was here and the next I was with my friend fighting these weird hood guys!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms slightly.

"Calm down, your wounds are still unhealed." Uncle said, sipping his tea and thinking over my situations carefully.

"That's another thing, how did I get these wounds if I was someone else?" I asked, getting an odd look from Cuddles.

"I believe you have a link with this girl, Cody. You two know when the other is in trouble. The rest I can't explain…but it was not a dream." Uncle said, looking really confused and deep in thought.

"How do you know it's not just a dream?" I asked, taking a bit of bread Zuko handed me.

"Zuko witnessed the wounds appear though no one had touched you. It's curious. Very curious, Indeed." Uncle said, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

~Sokka's POV~

I woke up for some reason and crept to the door of our hut to see what was going on.

Jet and some of his followers were descending on some rope lines to the forest floor.

I left the hut, deciding to follow them, and took a rope to some lower branches.

On the ground, Jet's freedom fighters were quietly pushing a loaded wagon as Jet led the way.

I decided to follow and see what was going on.

In the dark valley, the walled town sits on the far side of a river that cuts through the forest.

Upstream, and up toward the wall of the valley there is an old falls, and beyond that a man-made dam.

Jet and his boys emerged from the forest. He went the edge and looked down to the dam below. The reservoir is low and he turned back to the wagon.

"Now listen-you are not to blow the dam until I give the signal. If the reservoir isn't full, the Fire Nation troops could survive." Jet said to his men.

The Duke jumped off the wagon, "But what about the people in the town-won't they get wiped out too?"

Jet placed a hand on the Duke's shoulder, "Look, Duke, that's the price of ridding this place of the Fire Nation."

He turned to Longshot, "Now don't blow the dam until I give the signal-got it?"

Longshot nodded and I stared on in shock.

He couldn't!

The whole village would be done for!

I frowned as I heard some rustling behind me and winced when someone grabbed my hair and pulled me out of the thicket I was hiding in.

Smellerbee instantly had a knife to my throat when I was pulled out.

"Where do you think you're going, Ponytail?" Smellerbee sneered.

~? POV~

Hisses were heard all around, whips cracked.

"_**You failed." **_A voice hissed out, sounding very much like a snake.

The figure in front of it trembled, "We didn't mean-"

"_**Silence! You were not meant to kill her. You could have at least brought the body back for our problems."**_

The figure raised it's hand, motioning two guards forward, _**"Take him away."**_

Screams and pleas of mercy sounded as the person was pulled away, leaving the leader in silence.

"_**I am not the one to tell Xiang we failed."**_ It hissed quietly in the darkness.

~Sokka's POV~

"Sokka, I'm glad you decided to join us." Jet said with a fake smile.

My captors pushed me down on my knees and I rubbed my shoulder.

"I heard your plans to destroy the Earth Kingdom town." I said with a glare.

"Our plan is to rid the valley of Fire Nation." Jet said simply making me wish I could strangle him.

"There are people living there, Jet-mothers and fathers and children!"

Jet shrugged, "It's a sacrifice we need to make."

I pointed a finger at him, accusing him, "You lied to Aang and Katara about the forest fire!"

"Because they don't understand the demands of war. Not like you and I do." he said, waving his hand to dismiss the thought.

"I do understand. I understand that there's nothing you won't do to get what you want." I said seriously, I knew I was in trouble but I wouldn't stand for this.

"I was hoping you'd have an open mind, but I can see you've made your choice."

Pipsqueak and Smellerbee made to grab me, before I could react though, Jet had trapped one of my hands with his Shuang gou.

"I can't let you warn Katara and Aang. Take him for a walk. A long walk." Jet said as they tied my hands behind my back.

"You can't do this!"

"Cheer up, Sokka. We're gonna win a great victory against the Fire Nation today."

~Katara's POV~

"Jet-I'm sorry about how Sokka's been acting." I said, we were upriver from the dam.

"No worries-he already apologized." Jet answered with a smile.

"Really?" Aang asked, looking at me surprised, "Sokka apologized?"

"Yeah-I was surprised too. I got the sense that maybe you talked to him or something."

"Yeah, I did." I said, pleased that it may have worked.

"I guess something you said got through to him. Anyhow, he went out on a scouting mission with Pipsqueak and Smellerbee."

"I'm glad he cooled off. He's so stubborn sometimes." I said with a huff.

We were now walking in the gully beside the river-not much of a river if you ask me.

Aang paused by something and was launched into the air by a geyser blast.

"All right, we're here. Underground water's trying to escape through these vents. I need you guys to help it along." Jet said, pointing to a few of the vents.

"I've never used bending on water I can't see. I don't know…" I said nervously, glancing at the vents.

Jet stood behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders, "Katara, you can do this."

I blushed and Aang landed back on the ground, "What about me?"

"I know the Avatar can do this." Jet answered with a smile.

We stood one ether side of a geyser hole in the gully.

We carefully made bending motions, encouraging the water to come out.

After a few minutes a water blob merged, we pulled it up to our height, then sent it towards the river where it continued to flow.

"Yes! Good job! This river empties into the reservoir-a few more geysers and it'll be full." Jet said, a grin on his face.

"Look! There's another steam vent." Aang pointed out and we want over to it.

"Okay. You two keep it up-I'll go check on things at the reservoir." Jet said, turning to walk off.

"When we're done we'll meet you over there." I said with a smile.

"Actually…probably better if you meet me back at the hideout when you're done." Jet continued walking away and we continued with geysers.

"I bet that's enough-and I'm not saying that to be lazy." Aang said a while later and I laughed looking around at all the geysers we'd emptied.

"Let's catch up with Jet at the reservoir." I said, wiping my hands off.

"I thought we agreed to meet Jet back at the hideout." Aang said, looking pleased with our work.

"Well, we finished early-I'm sure he'll be happy to see us." I said confidentially as we began to walk.

~Sokka's POV~

Pipsqueak, Smellerbee and I were walking down a path, my hands still bound behind my back as I tried to get a plan to get away and get back.

Smellerbee gave me a shove, causing me to stumble, "Come on-move along!"

"How can you stand by and do nothing while Jet wipes out a whole town?" I asked them.

"Hey, listen, Sokka, Jet's a great leader. We follow what he says, and things always turn out okay." Pipsqueak said and while he was talking, I noticed a couple of snare leaf piles nearby; just like the ones that caught Momo.

"If that's how Jet leads then he's got a lot to learn." I said and then I sprinted towards the leaves.

"Hey!" Smellerbee yelled, making a grab for me but missing.

They gave chase and I made sure to ump over the leaves.

Fortunately, they didn't and ended up snared an hanging in the air.

"While you wo are up there you might want to work on your knot-work." I called to them, holding up my hands showing the worthless bindings before walking away.

"Hey, Smellerbee-you gonna eat your leechee nuts?"

A nut struck {Pipsqueak in the head and fell into his hands.

"Oooooh."

~Katara's POV~

We were standing at the edge of the cliff, looking at the base of the dam where Jet was suppose to be.

Four of his men were unloading barrels from the wagon and arranging them.

"What are they doing?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Hey, those are the barrels he got from the Fire Nation." Aang pointed out, his brow furrowing more confused than before.

"Because Jet's going to blow up the dam."

We turned, my mouth open to protest when we saw on of Jet's men-Cody's friend Nick.

"What? No-that would destroy the town. Jet wouldn't do that."

Nick looked grim ad I n noticed all sorts of healing cuts and bruises on him.

"I've got to stop him." Aang said, snapping his gliders wings open.

"Jet-Jet wouldn't do that." I said, hoping with all my heart that I was right.

Before Aang could reach the ledge, Jet crossed his path and snatched the glider.

Leaving Aang to use Air bending to steady himself.

"Yes, I would."

"Jet-why?" I asked, horror welling up in my heart as I realized Sokka was right.

"Katara, you would too if you just stopped to think. Think about what the Fire Nation did to your mother-we can't let them do that to anyone else, ever again." Jet said with fierce determination.

"This isn't the answer!"

"She's right, Jet. You need to cool it." Nick said from my side.

"Sage…where did you come from? Where have you been?!" Jet yelled, loosing his cool by the minute.

"I got a little…held up. Did you send those men, Jet? Because you knew I'd side against you?"

Jet scoffed, "I want you to understand me, especially you, Katara. I thought your brother would understand, but-"

"Where's Sokka?" I asked, fear clutching my heart.

Tears began to fall from my eyes and Jet reached out to touch me.

"No!" I yelled, pulling water out of my pouch and flinging him back.

"I need to get to the dam." Aang said, glancing at his glider on the ground.

He began to reach for it but the crescent end of one of Jet's Shuang gou pins it like an axe.

With a yank, he pulled the glider to him, "You're not going anywhere without your glider."

Jet swung the swords at Aang, who summer salted backwards to avoid the extra reach.

"I'm not going to fight you, Jet."

"You'll have to if you ant your glider back."

Nick moved forward, his fists clenched and he sent a well aimed kick towards Jet who narrowly avoided it.

Jet, realizing Nick was against him, lunged at Aang once more and when Aang retreated into the forest, he followed.

_~Third Person's POV~

Jet hooked a branch and pulled himself up into the trees and Katara and Nick followed on the ground.

Jet attacked and Aang defended himself with balls of air, which Jet ducked.

Jet attacks head on but Aang blocked with his arms and sent him flying back into a tree trunk with an air kick.

Jet combines his swords again and advances, determined to keep them for stopping him.

Aang avoided the flail like movement and let the air flow over and past him and then lunged.

They continued the chase through the many levels of the forest.

Jet catches up to Aang and sends them both freefalling, attacking as they go.

Jet continues to attack and Aang avoids it all.

Jet charges again, but Aang hits him with a jet stream of air and Jet fell.

He recovered but lost the glider in the process. Before Aang can get to the ground, Jet kicks him into a trunk and he lands next to his glider; A small tributary flows past him.

Aang is slow to get up but before Jet can make more than a step towards Aang, however, he is hit by a large water strike and shoved into a tree where earth binds his hands and legs.

Katara is there throwing stream after stream of water at him, bending the water to ice, "Why Jet? I can't believe I trusted you. You lied to me-you're sick and I trusted you!"

A single call is heard, Katara and Aang look round started and then to the valley below where it came from.

"No!"

Everyone turned to see Cody running towards them.

They only had a few seconds to take in her bruised and bloody appearance before Jet let out an answering call.

"You're too late."

"No!" Katara yelled, horrified.

Aang snapped open his glider and runs for the cliff. His gliders wing is too shredded for him to lift, however.

"Sokka's still out there-he's our only chance."

"Come on, Sokka. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Help us, Sokka wan Kenobi-You're our only hope."

"You're not helping…" Cody said, before collapsing to the ground, panting for air.

~Cody's POV~

I panted, exhausted as we waited. I knew Longshot was currently aiming at the barrels.

The arrow released and we watched it arch down to the base of the dam.

"No…"

The center of the dam exploded in a cloud of smoke and fire.

WE watched as a massive wall of water cascaded off the 'dry' falls and down to the town.

Nick knelt by me, knowing I was too exhausted to get up just yet.

"Sokka didn't make it in time." Aang said, looking at the dam in horror.

"All those people…" Katara turned to Jet, rage in her eyes, "Jet-you monster!"

"It was a victory, Katara. Remember that. The Fire Nation is gone and this valley will be safe."

"It will be safe-without you."

In shock, Jet looked up to see Sokka, Appa and Momo rising below the level of the cliff.

"Sokka!"

"Good timing." I said with a smile, leaning against Nick.

"I warned the villagers of your plan, just in time." Sokka said to Jet.

"What!"

"At first they didn't believe me. The Fire Nation soldiers assumed I was a spy. But one man vouched for me-the old man you attacked. He urged everyone to trust me, and we got everyone out in time."

"Sokka, you fool! We could of freed this valley!"

"Who would be free? Everyone would be dead." I said and Jet turned his wild gaze to Nick and I.

"You traitor!"

Nick shook his head, "I'm not the traitor. You became the traitor when you stopped protecting the innocent." Nick said and Sokka nodded to him in approval.

"Katara-please-help me!" Jet cried, turning to his last resort.

"Goodbye, Jet."

"Nest decision you've ever made." I said with a smile as we climbed into Appa's saddle, Nick having to carry me most of the way up.

"Yip Yip!"

We left Jet standing frozen and bound to that tree and the village saved.

"We thought you were going to the dam. How come you went to the town instead?" Aang asked Sokka.

"Lemme guess-your instincts told you." Katara said with a laugh.

"Hey-sometimes they're right."

"Sokka, you know we need to be going the other way, right?" I asked with a laugh.

Sokka looked surprised but quickly corrected our course, "…And sometimes they're wrong." he said with a grin.

"So, Cody, where were you during all of this?" Aang asked, glancing at my worn out clothing and wounds.

"Oh, you know. Here and there. Nick and I managed to run into some troops going to the town and they didn't like us very much." I said easily, smiling at Nick.

"Well, welcome to the group, Nick!" Aang said with an easy laugh.

He nodded back and when the attention was off of us, he sent me a look clearly asking, 'why did you lie?'

I shook my head. It was better that they didn't know Xiang's men were after us.

They weren't after the trio…they were after Nick and I.

I sighed, too many things were in motion and I couldn't be sure if they were for the better or worse.

I guess we could only do our best with what we had and save the world with Aang.

Sounded like a good plan to me.


End file.
